Relationships
by ggfan78
Summary: Concentrates on the relationships within the BAU, a hint of Gilmore Girls crossover. Purely relationship based. No crimes at all as I suck at writing them. I own none of the characters...as yet Enjoy!
1. Girls Night In

Emily, JJ and Penelope gathered in Emily's apartment for one of their regular girly catch ups, working in the kind of job in which they worked, it was important to them to have a friendship out of BAU. Admittedly, it was the horrors in which they faced daily that seemed to bond them, for they all understood the demons in which they all battled. The three girls were very different from the other, in fact work was probably their only common ground, but their difference complimented each other and came in handy at work, it was comforting to draw strength from each other when it was needed. They had long since established a non negotiable get together shortly after Emily had joined into the fold. She was incredibly smart, gifted, wise and compassionate. She had a motherly instinct that seemed to be missing from their team, one they never realized they needed till she came along. She looked out for each of them, and was protective of her team from day one. But then again, that's what their team did, look out for each other, care for one another, unconditionally.

"Jayje, can you please bring the whipped cream on your way back?" Penelope yelled from the couch with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Got it. Em, you need anything while I'm here?" JJ yelled back.

"No thanks hon, I'm all good."

"So what movie did we decide upon?" JJ asked as she re-entered Emily's cosy living room.

"Dirty Dancing," Penelope answered sheepishly.

"Again, guys…." JJ protested. The last time they had a movie night both Penelope and Emily had insisted upon Dirty Dancing.

"Please Jayje? Just the good bits, then we can watch whatever you pick" Emily begged. JJ laughed and gave in. In truth, she liked Dirty Dancing just as much as they did. She couldn't figure for the life of her what their fascination of that movie was, but there it was all the same.

"Okay, Okay. Next movie is An Affair to Remember, I'm feeling a little on the I want to sigh from romance kind of mood." Penelope and Emily exchanged a knowing glance, which did not go unnoticed by JJ.

"I don't want to hear it… from either of you. Let's not discuss that topic again. It gets us nowhere and it always makes me feel like a 14 year old at a slumber party."

"Honey, aside from the age discrepancy, you are at a slumber party." Pen said with a rueful smile.

"Don't you start, you know this could very well do a three sixty on you." JJ replied with a daring grin.

"Okay ladies, let's play nice. Jayje, if you want to take time out on that topic, then you have it." Emily placated.

"She's only that agreeable because she knows where we could end up with this conversation." Pen pointed out with a smirk.

"We certainly define birds of the same feather flocks together don't we?"


	2. A brief look

Mid movie Penelope's phone began to ring a familiar tone. Emily and JJ looked at each other and grinned. Penelope groaned, knowing she just lost a bet. Penelope was about to reject the call knowing that if it were work related, all of their pagers would have gone off when Emily pressed pause on the DVD.

"I need a loo break anyway. Jayje, you want coffee?" Emily asked standing up.

"You better have a good reason as to why you are interrupting our girly night hot stuff. You just made me lose a bet, and that's so not cool." Pen said answering her phone without a hello. Derek laughed,

"I'm sorry babycakes. I lost the straw draw. We need you guys back at the BAU, we have a high profile case that just landed on Hotch's lap." Penelope groaned, as they had all just gotten comfortable.

"Okay, will gather the girls and we'll be there in a half hour."

"See you then my love." Derek said shamelessly flirtatious, as always.

"Sorry girlies, we need to report to BAU ASAP. A case apparently has landed on Hotch's lap. I am guessing it's high profile, otherwise it would have landed on your to do desk Jayje." Both Emily and JJ grumbled searching for their shoes. Penelope who had slipped her shoes on mid conversation began to clear the dishes from the table to wash them, knowing that they could very well walk into the BAU that evening and not return for a week. A few minutes later they had all hopped into their own cars to head down to the BAU.

The boys were already there when they arrived, so they girls had made the quick assumption that they were more than likely had been hanging out too. The boys had been spending more and more time together of late, as their protective instincts kicked in when Hotch had announced that Hayley had filed for a divorce.

"Sorry to cut your evening of fun short ladies." Hotch greeted as they entered.

"No probs Boss, it's not like we were watching anything we hadn't seen before." Emily answered grinning.

"Guys, Dirty Dancing again?" Morgan asked with a knowing chuckle Emily and JJ threw Penelope a quick glare.

"To Garcia's defense before you guys declare mutiny, we all know how fascinated you all are with that movie. Each time you three babysit for Jack, that's what's on the DVD player. When we were all at Garcia's place for dinner, you guys made us watch it…" Hotch said jumping to Garcia's defense.

"So what do we have?" David said as he re-entered the Briefing room to join them. Hotch gave them a run down on what they had to work with and half an hour later they were all on the Jet on the way to Vegas.

The case was broken and solved within a week, but it had taken a toll on all them, as all child related cases did. The cases they dealt with were always horrifyingly violent, and each case affected them, but nothing affected each of them as hard as child related cases.

Emily had waved at her friends as they all got into their respective cars heading home for the first time in a week. As a force of habit the boys waited for the ladies to be safely in their car before getting into their own. Emily was about to drive off when she realized that Hotch was headed back into the office instead of his car Emily re-evaluated how tired she was and found herself killing the ignition. She found him in his office, as she knew she would, his head already buried into another case file.

"Hey…" she said knocking lightly on the door. Aaron looked up and gave her a small smile. Emily knew he missed his family, and Jack most of all. After such a case, she could understand how he would want nothing more than to go home and wrap his arms around his son and never let go, and how much it killed him that he couldn't. There was a whole underlying layer of guilt that plagued him constantly when it came to his failed marriage, and his constant absence in Jack's life. Aaron was extremely private and rarely really spoke about what he was feeling, or anything on the outside of work related issues. Though they were all relatively close, they were all pretty private. The girls knew a fraction more about her life, as the girls spent the most time together, and there were specific relationships that were special, such as JJ and Reid, which exceeded the realms of friendship but remained undefined. Morgan and Penelope with their intuitive co-existence in each other's life and the visible intimacy that they shared. JJ and Hotch had a big brother little sister relationship, just as she and Morgan did. Then there was her and Hotch, from the beginning they had chemistry, and though he was reluctant to trust her in the beginning in large part due to his inability to accept a new person into their team so soon after Elle had made her exit. Her background and connections only fueled his distrust, and she has finally and rightfully earned his trust, and if he were honest, he trusted her more than he let on. He often confided in her, and sought out her opinion. She had been the one who had made her presence known during the divorce process with Hayley. Sure the whole team had rallied around him, but it was her presence that he had taken most comfort in.

"Didn't I watch you get in your car and start the engine?" he asked.

"Yes, but then I watched you head back to the office instead of your car so I thought I'd check in on you."

"I'm fine. I just want to get some of this out of the way."

"Not looking forward to going home to an empty house?" she asked directly, yet softly.

"Not really no. Especially after this last case,"

"Why don't you call Hayley and ask if you can see Jack. I know he's sleeping, but I'm sure if you explained to her, she'd let you." It always amazed him how well she could read him. Grant it, there was the unspoken rule of not profiling each other, but her concern wasn't from profiling, it was from knowing who he was as a person, and he appreciated it.

"I don't know…" he said hesitating.

"Aaron, it's okay to want a reassurance. You're only human, and a father. We've had a horrific case about children, It's only natural that you would want to see him and hold him to make sure he's really okay, even if you know he's safe. Go on, call Hayley you know you won't rest easy until you do. You can only ask her. If she says no, then make arrangements for tomorrow. Either way, you would have touched base and she can assure you that Jack is fine."

"What are you a profiler?" he teased. Emily grinned.

"Call her." She simply said before leaving his office with a wave.

Aaron smiled at her retreating figure and called Hayley. He apologised that it was late and he had asked if he could see Jack. Hayley knew that it would have been something major to shake up Aaron and agreed to let him see Jack. He was still on the phone when he grabbed his jacket to go. He saw Emily leaning against her desk as he came down the stairs.

"Are you not exhausted and dying to head home to your sanctuary?"

"I am, I just wanted to make sure you were leaving this place. Good to see that you are because the last thing I wanted to do was threaten to sleep on your couch till you headed home."

"Thanks Em." He said sincerely.

"That's what friends are for." She replied nonchalantly with a shrug before picking up her keys from the table. Aaron walked her back to her car and they drove out of the BAU with him following her out. They waved goodbye at the traffic lights, headed to opposite directions.

"You home safely?" he asked as he entered his apartment.

"Yes sugar I am. Thank you for checking. How about you?"

"Just walked in."

"Well, I'll let you settle in. Thanks for checking up on me. I will see you tomorrow."

"You better believe it Baby girl."

Penelope rolled her eyes and laughed. Every night this was their routine, checking in with each other to make sure that the other had made it home safely. Penelope wasn't quite sure how she and Derek became as close as they were. It all began from harmless flirting, to a friendship that couldn't really be defined. Some freakish co-dependency that formed without their intention, not that the other minded however. It wasn't surprising for anyone in the team to hear the Garcia briefing through Morgan, as more often than not, she called him with updates and he took it upon himself to call her for everything they needed to be investigated further. Regardless of where he was, he would call her at the end of each day, whatever the time, if even only to tell her that he was safe and fine. She did the same for him if it so happened that he checked in before she was already home. Both were confident that they loved each other, but it wasn't that simple. Penelope was certain that he was not in love with her. Derek Morgan was a loving and caring man, reserved in many ways but he was never lacking of any female attention. In Penelope's mind she never allowed herself to go down that road because she never found herself to be worthy of his romance. She knew that had she admitted this to him, he would scold and lecture her, for he thought the world of her, but it wasn't about that, it was just she knew she didn't fall into his type category. She didn't think she was unpretty or had nothing to offer, she just firmly believed that she never reached his radar. It was truth she was willing to accept. Just before she jumped in the shower she dropped a text message to the girls to let them know she was home safe.

JJ had literally collapsed on her couch when her phone began to beep with a message. She could guess it would be either of the girls letting her know they were home safely, which had become second nature to them after hanging out so much. To her surprise it was Reid checking on her to make sure she was okay. He had noticed how quiet she was on the jet on the way back as she sat beside him. They were all feeling the weight of such a traumatic week and he wanted her to know that he was there for her. It was hard to miss the look of adoration that passed through Reid's face when it came to JJ. Gideon had been the first to notice his crush, and encouraged it with tickets to football which she was a huge fan of. They had a fun time together, and it certainly sealed their friendship. As much as he would like for there to be more, it seems near impossible to imagine she would ever say yes to him. So instead he stood by her as a friend, a very prominent one. He was always readily available to her, to stand by her, and cater to her every whim. Hotch teased her about it every chance he got. As she had sent her own 'home safe' to the girls, she decided to include him in the mass text, to which he replied that she had beat him to sending her a message. Things were awkward between them, as she never really saw him as anything more than a little brother. Till he was kidnapped and almost died, and that changed everything. It was then she realised just how much she cared about him and allowed herself to entertain the possibility that she cared more about him than she would admit. Even to the girls it had taken almost physical force to get her to admit to what they could see all along.

"You love him, admit it." Penelope said pointing with the hand that held the red wine.

"I'm not doubting that I love him, I care about him deeply."

"Let me rephrase this again for you. You're in love with Spencer Reid…" Emily clarified.

"I'm not, I just…" her protests fell on deaf ears, for they all knew better.


	3. Trouble Brewing

"So how long has he been seeing her?" JJ asked as she and Emily sat in her office waiting for Garcia to finish for the day so they can go out for drinks.

"Couple of weeks maybe?"

"And what, Pen doesn't know?"

"I don't think so. I mean I wouldn't have even known if I didn't catch him in the briefing room making plans."

"That doesn't sound like Morgan."

"Which is what scares me a little, this one could be serious. If she were just some random conquest he has no reservations parading around."

"Pen's going to devastated!" JJ said stating the obvious,

"What am I going to be devastated about my love?" Garcia asked cheerfully walking into JJ's office.

"Uh, errr, we think that Derek may be seeing someone"

"He's always seeing someone. That man is too delicious to be single for long."

"No Pen, we think this one's serious." Emily said gently. Though she had no right Penelope felt hurt and somewhat betrayed. As quickly as the emotion was felt, she forced a brave front and faced her friends.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. It's not like he was waiting around for me or anything. It's okay, really guys it's okay." Penelope knew they weren't buying it but she loved them for pretending they did.

"What do you guys say, a couple of bottles of wine at mine instead of the Bar?" Emily suggested for more than one reason, all of which were transparent to Penelope.

"It's okay hon. Let's hit the bar, it's nothing I haven't seen before." JJ and Emily exchanged a concerned look. From Penelope's controlled demeanour it seemed she had no idea that there was someone in Derek's life. Judging on how close they were and held no hesitation in sharing it only made their concern grow. The protective girlfriend in them wanted to hit Derek over the head, even if it wasn't quite fair.

The girls headed over to the bar and sat by their usual table by the window. Emily ordered a round of drinks for them, just as they did JJ and Penelope counted how many seconds it took for her to have some random guy introducing themselves to her. They watched as Emily politely blow him off pointing to her girlfriends.

"You my friend, are an inspiration." Penelope teased as she approached them with the drinks.

"Ha ha!" Emily retorted with an eye roll. They were catching up, laughing animatedly when Penelope's expression changed suddenly. Curious and somewhat worried eyes followed her gaze which fell on one Derek Morgan dancing rather closely and seductively with an extremely attractive young lady. They have all seen him on the move, on a prowl as they often teased, but there was an intimacy that lingered and could not be ignored when it came to this particular lady he was dancing with.

"Who's up for Dirty Dancing?" Emily said rather lamely.

"I'm good to go. Pen?" JJ asked placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Yeah, sure guys. Dirty Dancing sounds good."

Just as they finished off their drinks, Derek and his lady friend had finished dancing and were on their way back to their table. Derek's eyes fell to the girls and immediately a look of guilt swept across his face. He stood before the three girls, whom with the exception of his mother and sisters he thought the world of, better friends he could not ask for. He had been seeing Jan for almost a month now and he hasn't told any of them. Yes they were all private people, but every time he tried, especially when he spoke to Garcia, he just couldn't. He could see that they were avoiding his gaze, one of them in particular had a sudden fascination to the contents of her bag.

"Hey guys, leaving already?"

"Uh yeah, it's been a long day so we thought we'd head to mine for a quiet night in." Emily answered in their behalf.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to Jan, my girlfriend." Garcia took a brief moment to take a breath before looking up with a rather convincing genuine smile. Derek could have sworn that JJ had flinched a fraction while Emily's eyes darkened with worry.

"Jan, these are my friends from the BAU. Emily, JJ and Penelope." The three girls all noted that that was the first time Derek has ever addressed Penelope by her full name, though it was understandable that he wouldn't introduce his girlfriend to his 'baby girl'.

"Derek's told me so much about you guys. He talks about you three so much, how you guys are like his sisters here."

"Well it is nice to meet you Jan. Derek rarely introduces us to his girlfriends. You must be very special." Penelope said with such sincerity that even JJ and Emily almost bought it. Derek tried to read her and he couldn't For the first time since they had met, he couldn't read her. Like she had closed the window to the Garcia he had been privileged to know and in his gut he could feel the panic rise. Jan smiled appreciatively at Penelope's comment. The girls made their exit shortly after.

"I think I'll head home you guys. I'm not really in the mood to do much right now," Emily and JJ were about to protest but the look on Penelope's face begged for time alone to process and they respected that. JJ leaned over and gave her friend a hug.

"You call us if you need anything okay?" Penelope nodded reassuringly. Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Penelope.

"You need to talk, you call ok. You need ice cream, we'll be at your door step, ten minutes tops!"

"You girls rock. Love you both! Now go, I'll see you guys on Monday."


	4. Looking for a little Clarity

JJ and Emily watched as their friend drove off with Esther, knowing they wouldn't hear from her till Monday. Garcia needed time to process and compartmentalize, while Emily could do it instantaneously, they were not all as gifted. JJ, not wanting to really sit at home alone decided to head to Emily's as planned and stay hoping that Garcia will call if she needed to, and to be readily available.

Penelope didn't bother heading home. She had her Emergency pack in the boot as always did in case she needed to go with the team somewhere. She knew that if she went home, there was a chance that Derek would call, drop by, or worse yet, not do any of those. Instead of waiting around her apartment wondering if he was going to or not, she wanted to take herself out of that equation. Though she could have hidden out at Emily's, and she loved hanging with the girls, she just wanted a time out to reassess.

Truth was, without respective partners, she and Derek unofficially played that roll in each other's life. Without the biblical, it was as if they were in a relationship, and it hit her hard to realise how accustomed she had gotten to that, how she had quickly forgotten that they weren't. That she was just some girl he flirted with. She shook her head in frustration. At herself mostly that she had become that girl.

Penelope knew exactly where it was she was driving to, it was the one place she had that no one else knew about. Not even Derek. It was a beach house that belonged to her mother's best friend Maggie, she had given the keys to Penelope when she left for France many years before. It was Penelope's sanctuary. There were photos and trinkets from her Mother's and Godmother's friendship scattered around the house, as well as her childhood memories. Everything had a history. She had planned to take the girls there on her next birthday as a Girly weekend away. Their friendship meant so much to her, that she wanted to share the place with them.

Letting herself in, she turned the lights on and began to open the windows around the house to let the fresh air in. Maggie, who was also her godmother, had a housekeeper clean regularly in case Penelope needed to use the house. There was long life food in the cabinets that would keep her nourished should she choose not to venture out at all, which in all honesty, she had no plan on doing.

"So how do you think Pen's taking this whole Derek and Jan thing?" JJ asked as she brought the cup of hot chocolate to her lips.

"I'd bet my life, badly, which is why she's going to go away and reassess and come back as though nothing has happened. I hope Morgan knows that he should be in for a big surprise come Monday, because she'll still be Garcia, but it'll be on the surface. "

"Did you just profile our friend?" JJ asked amused.

"Like you didn't!" Emily replied throwing a pillow in JJ's direction.

After Morgan drove Jan home, as unfair as it seemed, he needed to talk to Garcia, for her to reassure him that they were ok. He was surprised that she had turned off her phone, because of work it wasn't something any of them did, least of all Garcia. He drove past Emily's house to see if the girls were all still together and found JJ and Emily's car in the driveway but Esther was no where in sight. Thinking she had gone home he drove to her house to find all the lights were off. Sighing, he drove home as the uncomfortable knot in his stomach continued to grow.

The next morning Derek went for a run, he picked up a couple of tea's and some brioche before heading to Garcia's. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He grew worried realising that she may not have come home the night before and that she could possibly be in trouble. He dialed Emily's number,

"Morgan, it's 6:30 in the morning. You better be dying." Emily muttered sleepily into the receiver

"Prentiss, is Pen with you? I've been calling her and she hasn't been answering, and I'm here at her house and it looks like she hasn't been home."

"She's fine. She's away for the weekend. You'll see her on Monday with the rest of us. Now goodbye and let me see if I can salvage the sleep you've deprived me of. Bye Morgan." Emily said hanging up not waiting for him to answer.

The following morning Garcia cherished the peace and quiet of the beach house, hearing nothing but the waves outside her window. Reluctantly she checked her phone in case of work related issues. She found nothing but Morgan's missed calls, and she guessed that the five voicemail messages pending were his and deleted them without listening to them. She had checked in with the girls when she arrived, knowing that if they couldn't find her the next day they would more than likely think the worst. She told them she was away for the weekend but will see them Monday morning for breakfast before work. She knew that anything work related would either come from JJ or Hotch, and seeing as there were no missed calls from either she threw her phone back in her bag where it could vibrate all it wanted without interrupting her sanctuary.

"So what's your plans for today Jayje?" Emily asked as they sat around lazily on her couch with breakfast on their laps.

"Spence and I are watching a football game tonight."

"You do know that he only watches football because you love football right?" JJ blushed.

"He says he likes going to the games…"

"Because he's going with you…" Emily finished for her.

"Whatever! What's on your agenda today?"

"I was thinking a little shopping. If you have nothing else planned till your date with Reid, come shopping. I'm thinking of a facial and a massage as well."

"It is not a date and that sounds great. It's a shame Pen's not here to come with us."

"Don't worry, we can go again."

The girls spent the afternoon lost in the mall, going from one shop to another. Majority of their time was spent in a salon getting facials, massages, manicures and pedicures.

"I feel so damn relax that I could potentially melt." Emily stated happily.

"Me too, it makes me almost wish I could just crawl into bed and sleep."

"Don't you dare! The mani and pedi would be a waste, not to mention your glowing baby bottom face at the moment." Emily teased.

"What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of hitting the Fair, might see if Morgan's free to join me."

"I see that mind of yours turning and turning."

"What me? Never! Drop me a line when you're done with football, if we're still at the fair come and join us."

"I will do. Thanks for the great day! Speak to you later." JJ said giving Emily a hug as they parted ways. Emily pulled out her phone from her jeans back pocket.

"Morgan, I know it's Saturday night, but are you free to hang out tonight? I'm thinking of hitting the fair and thought you might want to join me. I was thinking of dragging Hotch and David too if I can twist their arm. Reid and Jayje may come and join us later."

"Ugh yeah I'm free. I was sort of hoping to hang with Pen tonight so I told Jan I was busy. You want to meet there or I can come pick you up."

"Come and pick me up from that huge new Mall. Jayje and I carpooled here and I told her to head off without me because I had a couple of things I still need to do. Come in about half hour and we can go from there?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call you when I'm there."

"See you then, and Morgan…"

"Yeah Em,"

"She's okay. She just needs time out. To process,"

"That's what worries me." He mumbled before hanging up.

"Hotch," he answered absently as got ready to pick up Jack for the night.

"Hey Hotch, it's Em."

"How's it going? How was your girly night?" he asked all knowing of their plans.

"Well, a lot more interesting than what I bargained for, but ok. Listen, I was going to hit the fair with Morgan tonight, and Jayje and Reid may come and join us later. I'm about to give Dave a call to see if he'd like to join us. I know you have Jack but I'm sure the kid would like the fair."

"Funny enough he has been bugging me to go so I was going to call you just now to ask if you wanted to come."

"Ha! Great minds and all, so let's meet there in about an hour and a half and I'll call Dave now."

"Well, Jack and I will see you guys there in about an hour and a bit. I want to get some real food in him before filling him up with junk. I'll call you when we get there to tee up a meeting place."

"Awww, what's a little junk? You're no fun Daddy Aaron."

"and surprisingly, I can live with that." He answered dryly, he heard her laugh on the other side as he hung up.

"Come on Dave, team outing. Don't make me beg."

"Okay, okay Prentiss I'm coming. I'll see you guys there in a bit."

"See you then!"

Like an excited school girl Emily hopped into Morgan's SUV chattering non stop as she filled him in on who was coming and how excited she was because of how long it had been since she had last been to a Carnival Fair. Right off the bat he was out of sorts, and before the rest of their team was to join them, she wanted to address it.

"Derek, what did you expect her reaction to be when she found out that you had a girlfriend? You tell her everything, you talk a million times a day, you run everything by her, and you don't tell her something as life altering as you having a girlfriend. Had the shoe been on the other foot, how would you take it?"

"Angry, hurt…"

"And that's what she is. The thing is, you two have taken for granted what you have, and you let it become what it has become without any boundaries. Heck Derek, you could pass as each other's boyfriend or girlfriend by the way the two of you act around each other. I know you love her, and you know she loves you. But if you honestly didn't feel that she could be that someone in your life, then you should have been more careful on how you project that love. Your confidence, despite how Pen portrays herself to be is something she doesn't have. To her, she is not good enough for someone like you to ever consider as more than just a bud." Emily felt horrible saying what she did, but Derek needed to understand before he hurt her any more.

Not long after their chat did the rest of the team arrive to join in on the fun. They rode the several rides, numerous times, played mindless testosterone oriented games. Emily hung out with Jack as the boys tried to prove their manliness by riding the rollercoaster till someone threw up. Emily took the opportunity to get to know Jack who seemed to be taken with her. She was genuinely interested in him as a person, not because of who his father was. Growing up as an Ambassador's daughter she knew what that felt like. When the boys had finally gotten off the rollercoaster looking equally squeamish as the other declared a tie, Emily rolled her eyes. She was sitting on the park bench with Jack wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder as his arm were wrapped tightly around her neck, the rest of his body leaning against her. Aaron was not prepared for how his heart warmed at the sight of them.

"Sorry we took so long Em, has he been out for long?"

"Not at all, I don't mind, he and I were chatting about his turtle till he dozed." She answered as she ran her hands comfortingly up and down Jack's back.

"I better get this little guy home." Hotch said carefully lifting Jack from Emily.

"Night Emmy…"he murmured giving her a brief hug before Hotch could pry him off her completely.

"Night buddy. See you soon." She said placing her lips on his forehead.

"I'll see you at work on Monday Hotch." She said patting his arm. Hotch smiled and gave her a nod before waving goodbye to the other two boys.

"Come on you two, what do you say the girl give you a run for your money?" she said placing an arm around both Morgan and Rossi pointing towards the rollercoaster they've recently alighted from. The fun part was seeing their faces turn green before heading towards the nearest bush. Aaron couldn't help but laugh as she sat back down the bench and watch their colleagues lose their dinner.

"Where's Pen?" Rossi asked as they waited for Reid and JJ.

"Away for the weekend, chill time. It's been a crazy week." Emily answered non committal. Before Rossi could ask anything further JJ and Reid arrived. For the next hour they rode all the rides again feeling like a bunch of teenagers. It turned out to be a fun night for all, despite the thoughts that lay heavily on Derek's mind.

"Morgan, Pen's become one of my best friends, and you know I adore you like an annoying big brother, so I am asking you to give Pen some time okay? Don't hound her, let her handle this her way. She's hurt, and I know this is no picnic for you either, but I need you to be careful with her. She's not the superwoman she portrays to everyone she is. She's not invincible. So if it means that she's a little distant with you, don't confront her about it. Let her come to you. Just let her know you're still there, that you'll always be there."

"I will be. I promise I won't push her"

"Thanks!"

"You're a great friend, you know that Prentiss?" he said affectionately ruffling her hair as he walked over to her side of the car to open the door.

"Aww thanks. You're no chopped liver either." She said shoving him with her shoulder.


	5. From cradle to grave

"Oi, get up! Whatever self loathing, soul searching mission you're on, you can take a break and get out of bed to have dinner with an old friend." Garcia groaned in frustration. She was perfectly happy cocooned in her doona unmoving as she had been for most of the day. She opened one eye to see Luke, one of her childhood friends sitting at the foot of her bed shaking her out of her peaceful reverie.

"You're making me regret giving you a copy of the keys to this place after you lost your copy."

"You love me and you know it. Get up! I won't ask you again. You know what will happen if you don't get up on your own accord."

Luke was Maggie's nephew and the closest thing to a son she had. Growing up Penelope spent many summers and holidays with Luke, mostly at Stars Hollow where her mother and Godmother loved to spend their holidays. When Luke's mother died Pen was there, when her parents died shortly after, he was there. When his Dad got sick she took some time off to help take care of him. She was the closest thing to a brother she had and growing up he was her best friend and it a lot of the most important ways, he still was. Just as she was his. Though they seldom saw each other they spoke frequently. He was her one true confidant and she was his. Like siblings their bond flowed down from cradle to grave.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked finally sitting up not at all conscious of what she could possibly look like.

"Taking a little time out, just like you." he answered with a casual shrug that Penelope just wasn't going to buy.

"What did you cook? I am starving." she said with a sniff.

"Well when I saw the car driving in, I drove out to get groceries to entice you to letting me stay. I made your favourite."

"You know very well that this place is as much your place as it is mine. But thank you, I just momentarily remembered why I adore you."

"Just so you know, in my will I have set you up as a sole owner of this place. Should anything happen to me, live or die this place is yours."

"Where the heck did the come from? I appreciate what you're saying, but it's not necessary. My reasons for not having my name on this place is purely selfish reasons. I want a place that no one can track down to me. Besides, I have seen a copy of your latest will. I understand. Now feed me before you ensue a fight." she said getting up and dragging him up to the kitchen.

"I am not even going to ask how you have seen a copy of my Will. Or how you know I drew up a new Will." Penelope grinned.

"Smart move my friend! Now let's eat."

"So, what brings you all the way to the beach house? I guess running is still your defense mechanism?" Penelope pointed out.

"I have a daughter."

"Ugh honey, I know that. It was me you called in a panic remember, and I told you to get off the phone and tell your fiancé."

"And I didn't."

"What?? Luke, that was over a month ago. All this time, you haven't told her?"

"I keep meaning to, and I just couldn't. What if she leaves me? What if I suck as a father and she sees that and doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"That's just stupid and you know it. Lorelai loves you. Worships the ground you walk on. I know she's been preoccupied with the whole Rory thing, but she loves you. That's the one thing that has gotten her through this tough time with Rory, nothing could ever shake that, even if you tried. As for you sucking as a father, you know as well as I do that Liz wouldn't be alive if you haven't been looking out for her the way you have been. Not to mention you have helped in raising Rory whether you know it or not. Stop being stubborn and just tell her."

"In theory I know all that, but why am I so scared?"

"Because you hate change, and by admitting to Lorelai you have a twelve year old daughter it will inevitably change things between you two, and you're finally at a place where you've always wanted to be and the last thing you want to do is lose that."

"So what do I do?"

"You know what to do you goon. You've always known you just need to suck it up and do it, the quicker the better. The longer it is for you to tell her the truth, the more it'll hurt when it comes out. It also has to come from you, there's nothing worse than finding out through another medium aside from the person whom you should hear it from." She added absently. Luke noticed Penelope look away as she uttered the last few words. Luke placed a hand over hers gently, coaxing her out of her trance,

"What happened bug?"

"Derek's got a girlfriend, and he didn't tell me. It hurt more than I care to admit, and I am trying really hard to get it together so come Monday I can come to work all put together instead of being completely undone. I mean it's not like we were together or anything, so why should I be this upset right?"

"Because you're in love with him."

"Yeah well…"

"Tell him that Bug. Tell him how you feel? Aren't you the one always telling me to be upfront about how I feel?"

"That's different, and what exactly do I have to gain from telling him how I feel aside from pure utter humiliation. You should see this girl Pokey, she's like the model from a cover of a magazine. Completely his type. I can't compete with that."

"How do you know?"

"Experience."

"And what if he's different?"

"He's not." Penelope answered adamantly.


	6. Talk to Me

Luke and Penelope spent the night playing board games and catching up. She was glad he came to the beach house by some kismet chance. She needed him more than she thought she would. He reminded her who she was, before she was Garcia. He reminded her of her strengths and what she had overcome. He reminded her of what she has fought long and hard to be, which was happy within herself and confident of who she was. For a moment, she forgot. She was tempted to take a few days off and head to Stars Hollow with Luke, or even just stay in the beach house for another day or two, but it would raise a whole lot of unnecessary alarm bells. She and Luke did however agree to meet back at the beach house in the next few weeks, and she found herself looking forward to that. They both opted to stay till Monday and head back early that morning in time for work. Purposely she parked at a different floor to hide her presence for as long as she could, knowing that if Derek saw that she was in, he would head straight to her bunker. She wasn't ready to face him just yet, not when she didn't know what her reaction is supposed to be. Not yet anyway. It was still early when she got in, so she knew she would be alone. She snuck into her bunker and locked the door behind her and began working through back logs. She wasn't required at all briefs so when she saw that there was no invite, she continued on with her work.

Morgan was late that morning as he swung by Garcia's place hoping to catch her before work, only to find that she still hadn't come home. He had barely made it into briefing. The new case had them literally jump on the plane with barely enough time to pick up their emergency packs. On the plane she checked in with all the information she could find on their latest case. It was easy to think that all was okay and nothing had changed for she gave nothing away, but something was definitively different.

After their de-brief on the plane, he watched as the two girls take out their lap tops and began typing away. He knew that the three of them were chatting to each other. As soon as the plane landed and he and Reid were in a SUV on the way to the first crime scene he pressed 1 on his speed dial,

"You have reached the Oracle who knows all things, how can I help you?" she answered cheerfully. Knowing that she could possibly be on speaker she tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Hey Princess. Just checking in."

"Well it seems each of the women were put in the same orphanage at a very young age. No report of abuse or behavioural problems at school. It seems they were all straight A students. All received scholarships to some of the most prominent lady who ran the orphanage lived, well lives on school grounds. It seemed she inherited it from the couple who ran it when they passed away years ago. Looking into the original owners history now and will let you guys know what I find Garcia out!"

There it was, the confirmation he needed. To the mere mortals it was a completely innocent reply, to the trained ear, doom had be-fallen him. He knew he couldn't really get into with Reid in the car, nor did he really know how to begin.

That's how it went for days, he would call and she would fill him in on the case maintaining a cheerful and pleasant tone minus the personal exchange. In the evenings when he called she would purprosely miss his calls. The girls checked in in the evening to let her know everyone was safe for the night. He missed talking to her. Hearing her voice,

"Garcia, i'll tell you what you are to me. You are my God given solace. Woman, you promise me one thing, whatever happens don't you ever stop talking to me."

"I can't right now cos I'm mad at you."

"I can wait."

The case was solved in a few days and they had managed to save the victim from further harm. All in all it was as close as to a good day as they were going to have. Prentiss watched Morgan from where she and JJ sat, his mind was a mindfield and that was written all over his face.

"Garcia, we're landing in a few minutes. Good job. Take the rest of the week off, we're all taking the rest of the week off." Aaron said generously. It was late Thursday evening and they had all been awake for more than 72hrs straight.

"Thank you sir. I'll see you guys Monday." they all heard her reply. JJ and Emily weren't quite sure if that applied to them too. Morgan knew that definitely applied to him. As soon as they landed Em pulled out her phone,

"Hey hon, you guys landed?" Penelope asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, you still at the BAU?" Emily asked. Normally she waited till they were all back in the office before heading home."

"Not for long, shutting down my babies as we speak. I'll be gone a couple of days, but I'll be back either Saturday night or Sunday morning. You and JJ up for Brunch on Sunday?"

"I'm in, I'm sure so is Jayje... Brunch Sunday?" she said to JJ who nodded.

"We're in."

"I'll check in with you guys later."

Just as Garcia drove out she saw the SUV's that carried her colleagues. They rolled their windows down and she gave them a cheerful wave. Morgan wasted no time. The SUV had barely stopped when he jumped out and hopped on his motorbike. Emily and JJ exchanged a glance not sure if he was going to catch her in time. Aaron who picked up Morgan's bag looked at the two girls curiously who shrugged in response.

As soon as she heard a motorbike and looked at her rear view mirror she cursed herself for having such a conspicuous car. She knew he would just follow her till she stopped so she decided to go home briefly, if only to have the discussion she had been putting off for almost a week. She pulled into the front of her house and stood leaning against her car as he disembarked from his bike.

"What the hell are you doing driving like a mad man following me?" she said angrily.

"I wanted, needed to talk to you."

"You've talked to me every day, five times a day for the last week Derek."

"You know that's not what I mean. Baby Girl..." Garcia flinched as though he had physically struck her as he called her 'baby girl'. Derek looked into her eyes and found that she had closed herself off from him, not giving him an inch.

"I am so sorry that I wasn't up front with you. That I didn't tell you. You'll never know how sorry I am. You mean so much to me Garcia..."

"No, I'm sorry. I had no right to expect anything from you. I'm just one of the girls you flirt with right and I shouldn't have assumed that I carried any weight in your life." she said interrupting him. It was his turn to look like he had been slapped.

"You know very well that you are not just some girl I flirt with. You're my best friend Pen."

"And yet you couldn't tell me that you've found yourself a girlfriend. What? Were you trying to spare me of my feelings knowing that I was in love with you." as the words flew out her heart dropped to the ground. She had said far too much. Horrified, Garcia spun around to head back in her car and drive off. Fast and Far far away. Morgan thought he had heard wrong till her face showed it all. He made a grab for her before she could run again and pulled her into his arms as she tried to fight him off. She felt absolutely humiliated. Morgan only held her tighter.

"Let me go Derek" she begged.

"Not on your life baby girl." he said hugging her tighter to him.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone outside my Mother and sisters. You are my best friend Pen and I never wanted to risk losing that which is why I didn't tell you about Jan. Jan's great and I really liked her, but in the last week when I thought I had lost you I realised that you're the one I can't live without. So I ended it with Jan. I want to be with you." Penelope gasped inwardly,

"I'm not playing chicken here with you Derek. This isn't about threatening to leave from your life so you could figure out where I fit. You're not in love with me, you're just scared of losing me in your life and that's not enough Derek. I deserve more than that. Thank you, for loving me that much that you would give up what you want to keep me in yours but I won't let you."

"That's not what this is Penelope."

"Yes, it is. You were perfectly happy till you thought you were going to lose me. It's okay Derek. Really it is." She stepped out of his embrace and got into her car. She drove off with tears running down her cheeks. Dumbfounded Derek watched her drive off. A few minutes later Emily pulled in. Derek still leaning against his bike, as she approached him

"Hey," she said placing a hand on his arm.

"I told her that I loved her, that I broke up with Jan because I wanted to be with her, and she thinks I did that because I was too scared to lose her."

"Didn't you?" she asked gently.

"No, I mean Yes, but no, not the way she thinks."

"Der, how did you expect her to react any other way? Did you really think she was going to swoon at your feet at your moment of clarity, you've had years to process how you feel about her, and the first time you say what she's been dreaming you'd say was because she checked out on you."

"How do I fix this?"

"Give her some time, work on her. If you really want to pursue your relationship to the next level then you work for it. Make her see that it wasn't on a whim that you have come to this conclusion. Above all else, check your motives and make sure you want this for all the right reasons, because there's no turning back from here. You dive into this and you can't take it back half way. If it was a whim, suck it up and leave her be. She'll forgive you in time."


	7. A little clarity comes a long way

It was late, but Penelope didn't care. She needed to get as far away as possible. His words kept replaying in her mind.

"It's you I can't live without."

She tried to block her mind from anything Derek related. She thought about heading back to the cabin, but what she really needed was family.

"Hey, the offer to crash at yours, does it still stand?"

"You don't even have to ask. You have the key. Just come straight up."

When she walked in the diner and up the stairs, for a moment she felt like a kid again. She smiled at the door that still had 'William's Hardware' stained on the window. She let herself in and found a steaming cup of hot chocolate waiting for her on the table. Luke looked up from what he was reading on the couch and smiled. Luke stood up as she walked into his outstretched arms.

"Hey Bug, what happened?" he asked gently running his hands up and down her back. Penelope began to give him a run down on what had happened.

"Do you not think he means it?"

"I don't exactly fall into the category of this man's type Poke."

"Bug, I know you're scared but did you ever think for one moment that you're just scared to believe it's true because that would mean that you have to let go of your armour and drop your defence mechanism, and it's you who's not ready? I know that man loves you, won't you consider for a moment that he loves you the same way you love him?"

"No, because I couldn't live through his figuring out he made a mistake."

"Then he would be human, and that isn't just because it's you. Isn't the thought of happiness enough for you to take a risk?" When Penelope didn't reply he handed her the hot chocolate and pulled her down on the couch to sit beside him,

"Do you remember when I broke up with Lorelai, after she didn't tell me about Chris and that night? I knew nothing happened, and I knew she didn't love him, but because I was so scared that she will regret choosing me in the end, I made it her fault. I thought it would hurt less if I ended it then instead of her changing her mind somewhere down the line, and I was wrong. Nothing felt as bad as it did when we were apart, because I knew what it was like to have her in my life completely anything less than that, was misery, because I knew I was settling. You love this boy, he loves you. Give it a go. Don't live the rest of your life in 'what if', you deserve better than that Bug."

"Where do you think she goes when she disappears?" Aaron asked Emily as he helped her assemble her new wall unit. They both knew she was more than capable of assembling it herself, but Emily enjoyed his company, and he certainly had no objections.

"There's a photo at her house of a 7 year old Penelope and a little flannel clad boy who looks about ten. When we asked her about is she said it was a childhood friend. I'm willing to bet he is the same guy she checks in with regularly throughout the week. I'd say feeling as confused as she feels, she'd run to the closest thing she has to a family that wasn't linked to the BAU, and that would be him."

"Wow, she'd so kick you butt for profiling her."

"Hey you asked, and if I answered some random childhood friend you'd ask how I came up with that answer, so I was just summarising."

In truth he knew that. Well he guessed as much. There are certain days of the year that were set as non negotiable leave days. Her parents death anniversary, and two other dates, and they were the death anniversary of one William Danes, and one Lucy Danes, who left behind a son Lucas Danes and a daughter Elizabeth Danes. Piecing it together, flannel clad little boy was Lucas Danes.

"Do you realise just how much time we all spend together, and how very little we know about each other? I mean think about it, aside from the fact that I know you were once married to Hayley and you have Jack, that you used to work detail for my mother, there's not much else I really know about you, or your past. Nor do you know much about mine."

"With everything we see, I guess it's second nature to compartmentalise. To not mix business with pleasure because it complicates things further.

"But it doesn't seem right. I trust you with my life and vice versa, but I've never told you how many siblings I have, and what I really wanted to be growing up. Doesn't that seem wrong? You guys are my best friends in the world, yet I know very little about you, and you know nothing about me." The thought was upsetting to Emily and Aaron saw that. He grabbed her hand and sat down on her couch pulling her down with him.

"Aaron Gabriel Hotchner. I was a geek in high school. I have one brother Sam, and one sister Daphne, who came much later…" he started telling her mundane details, and pausing for a moment as she took it all in,

"I'm not telling you this because you asked to know. I trust you, and that is unconditionally. With my past, present and future, if you need to know my dog's name growing up to know that, so be it, it's Rocket." Emily laughed and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks I appreciate that, and my dogs name was Lady."

"As in the tramp?" he asked amused.

"Bite Me." She replied throwing a pillow at him.

"Penelope Garcia, as I live and breathe, it's been ages. Where have you been?" Lorelai Gilmore bellowed from the door of the Diner. Penelope turned around and grinned as Lorelai rushed up to hug her.

"Hey Gilmore you keeping out of trouble?"

"Of course," Luke scoffed behind them earning a smack from his fiancé.

"If you're free for the afternoon come do lunch at the Dragonfly with me, I'm sure Sookie would love to see you. Rory's going to be so bummed she's not around this weekend."

"Lunch sounds good. You on the way to work now?"

"Sure am, just came for the coffee, and the love." She said pointing to her cheek as Luke handed her a to go cup.

"Junkie!"

"You have wings Baby, I keep telling you that." She replied with a wave as she rushed back out.

"That girl so doesn't need caffeine."

"You tell her that! Let's see how long you live."

"Silly, not stupid. I'm going for a stroll. Clear my head, check in with the girls."

"Dinner tonight?"

"I'm in."

Stars Hollow was just as she remembered. Though they never officially lived there, they spent so much time there that she may as well. She loved Luke's parents almost as much as her own. When her parents died and she fell off the radar, it was William Danes who made sure she could find her way back. She knew without Luke, William and Maggie, it would have been easy to just fade, but they fought for her. She went to visit William and Lucy's grave and sat here awhile filling them in on what was going on in her life. Her own parents were cremated and scattered on the beach by Maggie's house.

She spent the day catching up with Lorelai and Luke. She decided that she couldn't keep running from her life, and she had to face it. Whatever the future held for her and Derek, she had to face it head on, so she drove home after an early dinner with Luke.

"Call me when you get in, and don't sell yourself short. That boy would be lucky to have you! You tell him, he breaks your heart, I break his knees." Penelope laughed and gave Luke a grateful hug. He kissed the top of her head before opening the door to her car.

She dropped the girls a text message that afternoon telling them she was coming home that evening and a slumber party was declared by Emily so she was meeting the girls at her place at 7. The girls were at her driveway sitting on the hood of Em's car waving madly as she drove in.

"You guys are nuts, but I have pie!" she said holding up one of Luke's famous pies.

"Yay!" Emily said jumping from the hood of her car to greet Pen who looked a whole lot better than what she thought she would. Wherever it was she was at did her good. JJ followed suit and after giving Pen a hug hello began helping her unload her car. They sat around in their Pyjamas on her bed talking. Penelope gave them a run down on what had gone on between her and Morgan when he came after her. She also told them what she and Luke talked about. Needless to say they agreed with him wholeheartedly.


	8. Talking me through it

The girls talked most of the night, movies playing in the background. It was nice to be back, and hang with the girls. Penelope woke first early the next morning, careful not to wake the girls she tip toed around them to get to her kitchen to start breakfast. As she looked out the window a slumped figure on her front steps caught her eye, recognising who it was immediately she gasped.

Derek had gone for a run early that morning, and as a force of habit he jogged past Penelope's apartment complex and found that Esther was parked in her parking spot. Not wanting to risk Penelope taking flight again, he sat himself on the steps, uncertain of what to do next. He had been staring at the faint outline of stain of her blood from when she was shot, how close he had come to losing her then. He swore to himself that she was going to know how he felt, but as he heard himself saying I love you, he realised that he didn't correct her when she assumed it was purely from friendship. He was too scared to admit to himself, just how much he did love her.

Lost in his thoughts she didn't hear her approach. She sat beside him handing him a cup of tea. Surprised, he merely stared as she sat there cupcakes pyjamas accompanied with a pink hoodie.

"Thanks,"

"No probs. You been here long?" she asked,

"Not really, went for my normal jog, saw your car and couldn't quite get myself to leave."

"In case when you came back I was gone again."

"Well you've become really good at avoiding me."

"Oh hon, I just didn't want this to become even more complicated. I just wanted to be able to bow out gracefully. Accept defeat and move on, then I ended up saying what I said, and here lies an elephant in a room. You and I somehow have managed to create this unspoken, somewhat unconditional co-depedency. You're there for me, I'm there for you. Though we're close to everyone else, we've made a point of not hiding that what we have is different. That it's special, and somewhere along the lines, it all became a little fuzzy. There was like a hidden prior ownership clause that came with the territory and it appeared whenever there was a threat of someone new in each other's lives. I guess I began to romanticize what we had into more than what it was because it was so different, and it was the closest I have really felt to a guy, with an exception of one person. We flirt in supposed innocence, but I guess in my head I started to think that you meant them the way they sounded. That wasn't your fault, that was mine. What I felt for you changed the dynamics, and for that I am sorry."

"Pen…" he interrupted.

"Let me finish, please." Her eyes begged. Morgan nodded for her to go on.

"I know you love me, and I don't doubt I have a place in your life, and I am sorry for what I said the other day. I know that hurt you. But you don't have to be in love with me because I am in love with you. I'm not giving you an ultimatum Derek. I want you to be happy, and I don't know if I can live with myself constantly questioning whether or not we ended up where we end up for the right reasons. I don't think we would survive that, I know I wouldn't."

Derek took her hands in his and held them tightly as he began to speak,

"I once said to you that you are my God give solace. Lady, you are! You are the one thing that I look forward to at the end of each day, talking to you. Hearing your voice, laughing at something you said. You are what makes all the horrible things I see bearable. I've taken for granted that you are always there. I guess it's because I can't imagine what I did before you came along, and I could never picture my future without you in it. The feelings are there, and the feelings are strong, but they have always been undefined. For some reason, we refused to label what we have, in my part out of fear that if things were to end badly, I would not know how to survive without having you in my life, so it was easier to keep you as what you were and have you seemingly forever than risk losing you all together because it didn't work out. That scares me Pen. Life without you scares me. I caught a glimpse of it this week, and I don't care for it at all. I realised in your absence, that I would rather take a chance, and see where this could go, than maintain the purgatory we're in. It would be feasible to go back to where we were from here, our chemistry almost guarantees that, yes it would be a little different, but it is possible, but I don't want to. I want this to be the first day of the possibilities ahead, if that's what you want."

"Derek, I don't know…"

"Give us a chance, let's take it slow. Dinner, movie, hang out? Do you want an us?"

"You know I do."

"Then let me in…" she knew he meant the proverbial sense.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. Derek groaned leaning his forehead against hers.

"What's it going to take for you to believe me?"

"I do. I'm just scared." She admitted honestly.

"So am I. I could survive almost anything, but not having you in my life, I know I won't."

"Sooo…"

"Sooo, we agree. We give this a go? Take it slow?"

"I'm in."

Derek grinned, and seeing how his face had lit up, comforted her. Assured her that this is what he wanted. She wanted to so badly to believe it. As if reading her thoughts, he placed a hand on her cheek,

"Believe it."


	9. And?

Penelope quietly let herself in, but realised she didn't need to when she found the girls sitting on her coffee table cross legged facing the front door awaiting her entrance.

"What, did you watch from the window?" she asked amused.

"We resent that. We your friends were concerned that you weren't in your room when we woke up so imagine our surprise when we looked out the window to see that you Penelope Garcia were on the front porch having a rather deep and meaningful conversation with one Derek Morgan. Would it have killed you to leave a note? Huh?" Emily teased.

"So???" JJ pried.

"So I woke up, washed my face, brushed my teeth, went to cook breakfast and as I was putting water in the kettle I saw there he sat on my front porch, quite deep in thought. So after a few minutes of gathering one's self, I took a couple of mugs of hot tea, and we talked."

"And…"  Penelope laughed as they listened intently to what was she was going to say, she thought about withholding information but realised they would skin her alive.

"We had a really good talk. Honest, and we've both decided to give it a go, take it slow and see where that takes us." JJ let out a scream as Emily jumped up from where she sat to throw her arms around Penelope.

"I'm so happy for you, and excited. When are you going out? What are you going to wear? Oh my gosh, this is so cool." Emily was jumping up and down from excitement that Penelope couldn't help but be excited too. JJ joined in wrapping her arms around them both and the bouncing began again. They were laughing so hard that they had to sit down. They definitely felt like they were fourteen at a slumber party.

"He's cooking me dinner tonight, something casual and maybe watch a couple of DVD's. He's picking me up and dropping me home."

"Aww, what a gentleman" JJ gushed

"Who would have thought?" Emily said out loud earning a light smack from Penelope.

"Who's up for a day at the mall? Pen, you missed out last time so I say we should go back to that Day Spa Em. I wouldn't mind a massage."

"I'm in."

"Sounds good to me."


	10. Who I am

When Penelope got home from spending a great day with the girls, she collapsed on the couch to take a few minutes to just chill. She hadn't really had a chance to process since that morning. Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of her phone.

"Hello," she answered with her eyes closed.

"Hey you,"

"Oh hey." she replied hesitantly.

"Don't panic, I just wanted to make sure you haven't changed your mind on me." Penelope laughed.

"No my sweet, I haven't. If I did, there are two girls that would hound me, and I am so not up for that."

"Let me guess they were salivating when you walked through your front door."

"Wow, you are a profiler."

"I'll come and pick you up in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. You know that I am perfectly capable of driving to your place. I have done so once or twice before."

"My date, my rules."

"There are rules?" she asked curiously.

"You better believe it. I'll see you in an hour Baby girl."

"I'll be here."

Just as she hung up she looked at the time and contemplated a shower, she made a calculation of how long it would take to get ready and decided to slip in a quick nap. Unfortunately several late nights had taken their toll and she slept through. Derek, after knocking a couple of times used his key thinking she may have been in the shower and found her fast asleep on her couch. She looked peaceful, beautiful. He ran his fingers through her hair, not wanting to wake her up. Penelope stirred and smiled as she saw him till she realised that he was there to pick her up.

"Oh Derek I am sorry. I was supposed to wake up and take a shower and get ready."

"You're beautiful."

"And you're sweet. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready. The girls and I went photo booth happy this morning if you're up for a few laughs. Lap top's there." Pen said getting up, just as she made it to her bedroom door she paused and walked back to him.

"Oh and Hi." She said almost shyly planting a kiss on his cheek before rushing back to her bedroom closing the door behind her. He heard the shower turn on as he sat back down on the couch pulling the computer to his lap, laughing at the current wallpaper which was a photo of Emily, JJ and Penelope in their pyjamas making faces. He opened up photo booth to scan through their photos, he made a mental note to hassle the girls about it when he saw them on Monday. He saw that Penelope had them filed in folders and clicked on a folder titled 'Pokey' and found a few shots of her and Luke at the beach house, and a few others from his apartment. One of the photos had Penelope standing behind a Luke who was sitting down, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they both looked at each other laughing. Penelope who could hear his laughing from her room after her quick shower realised that he had grown awfully quiet. Worriedly, she came out and found him absorbed on the screen before him. She wasn't surprised to see the photo of her Luke up on the screen. She sat beside him and placed a hand on his knee.

"That's Luke. He's the kid in that picture on my wall."

"His the 'with the exception of one person' isn't he?"

"He is. Luke and I grew up together. Our parents are friends, his Mother's sister is my Godmother, and we spent a lot of time together. Holidays, summers, etc. We've been through the worst times of our lives together. His parents passing, mine. When I went off the rails when my parents passed away, it was Luke and his father William, along with Maggie, my godmother who took care of me. I don't usually talk about Luke because he's my safe place. When I'm lost and forget who I am, he's there to remind me. When I'm hurt and confused, he picks up the pieces. He's the very first person with the exception of my parents of course who loved me for who I am. He's fiercely protective and unwaveringly loyal. You remind me of him. I think you'll like him."

"You'll let me meet him?" he asked surprised, knowing what that meant.

"Sure, why not. He's the closest thing I have to a brother and I want you to meet him. His fiancé Lorelai is a trip. You think I'm nuts, she's a whole lot of crazy." He tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and kept his hand there as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I feel a little jealous of him." He admitted quietly. Penelope looked up at his face and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You have nothing to be jealous of. We have our whole lives to make this what we want it to be. Now I'm going to finish getting ready and we can head to yours."

Penelope ran some products through her hair and quickly blow dried her hair leaving it down and naturally wavy, her make up minimal. She had jeans on and dark green knitted top that brought out her eyes. It was simple and casual. She threw on a well worn pair of converse and she was ready. Derek looked up as she emerged from her room. It was the first time he had seen her so casual and relaxed. He was starting to understand that this was her, girl next door, and the Penelope she portrays is a mask to hide the insecurity she felt. She was showing him who she truly was, and he could feel himself fall in love with her even more.

He got up from where he sat and walked over to her. He leaned in taking in her scent, curling her hair with his finger and whispered softly in her ear,

"Wow, you're beautiful." Penelope blushed and ran her hand down his side affectionately.

"Thanks! Let's go. I'm starved." Morgan took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"Let's go."

"It's a nice night out, can we walk to your place, and walk back?" she asked.

"Whatever you wish my lady." He replied giving her hand a tight squeeze.

The walk to Morgan's was no more than 15 minutes. Hand in hand they headed to his place talking about anything and everything. It certainly felt like the beginnings of a relationship, where every little thing was funny and sweet. Penelope loved that.


	11. Conundrums and Emily

After Emily dropped the girls home, she dropped by to visit her brother Christopher. All the stories about Luke that morning made her miss her brother. Growing up, they were fortunate enough to be allies. Being children of an Ambassador and Diplomat they had grown up with only each other to truly trust and depend upon.

"Aunty Emmy!" a 3 year old little girl squealed as she pulled into the driveway. Emily smiled as he niece Gemma came flying out of her father's arms as she got out of her car. Emily dropped to her knees and opened her arms to receive the little girl.

"Hey Princess, you've grown."

"I've missed you Aunty Emmy."

"Aww, I've missed you too Sweetheart." Emily stood up carrying the child in her arms and walked over to her brother who was happy to see her.

"Hey Sis, it's good to see you. I love talking to you on the phone, but this is much better." Chris said affectionately as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Gemma, guess what I brought you?"

"Presents?" Gemma said excitedly as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He mumbled beneath his breath.

"For that you can take them out of the car. It's the big bag!"

"EM…" he scolded.

"She's my niece, and I get to spoil her."

"As if she isn't already," Crystal her sister in law said as she emerged from the house.

"Hey Tal, sorry I came unannounced."

"I'm just glad to see you." Crystal replied giving Emily a hug hello.

Emily spent the evening with her brother and his family, realising just how much she wanted her own family. To settle down, and be with the person she loves. She longed to be a mother, and as much as she loved her job, and she loved it a lot, she would give it up to have what her brother and Crystal had.

On the drive home she thought about the new beginning ahead for Pen and Morgan, and how genuinely excited she was for what was ahead of them, but a part of her couldn't' help but feel envious. She groaned when her phone rang, hoping it wasn't work.

"Prentiss,"

"Hey it's me?"

"Are you calling from work? Do we have a case?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm in the office. I dropped Jack off at Hayley's and I thought I'd come back here to get some work done. No case."

"You're at work after ordering the rest of us to take the weekend off. That's fresh Agent Hotchner."

"Yeah well. So how was your slumber party with the girls?"

"Really nice, we sealed it with trolling the mall most of the day today."

"You guys are doing a fine job regressing to your Teen years."

"You're just jealous that you need to go further back than the rest of us." She pointed out.

"OUCH, are you calling me old Agent Prentiss?"

"If the cane fits Grandpa!"

"You will pay for that one."

"Only if you can catch me. Are you seriously going to spend your Saturday hanging at the BAU doing work?"

"And my other options are?"

Emily sighed.

"You're a sad sad sad man! What are the boys doing tonight?" she asked, even though she already knew what Derek was doing.

"Derek has his first date with Pen tonight. Finally! Maybe he can be fully present now. I don't know about Dave or Reid."

Emily looked at the time, noting that it was still rather early.

"Did you want to watch a movie?"

"With you?" he asked stupidly.

"No, with Derek and Pen because I am sure they'd welcome you with their arms open wide." She replied patience draining rapidly.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Great, see you at the Rialto in twenty minutes."

"Rossi,"

"Hey Dave, it's Em. You up for a movie?"

"Sure why not. You need a ride?"

"Nope, but I can offer you one. I'm five minutes away from your apartment."

"Why Agent Prentiss are you trying to woo me?"

"Shut up and be ready out front!"

"Spencer Reid,"

"Hey Reid, it's Em. The boys and I are watching a movie. You want to come?" she asked knowing that JJ had an Aunt visiting and she was doing mandatory dinner with her that evening.

"Sure. Can you come and get me? My car's at the shop."

"Be there in fifteen. We're going to the Rialto near your place."

"Are you not wanting to be alone with Hotch?" Dave asked somewhat directly. In the last months they have become rather close and he looked out for her, just as he did all the girls in their team. He was like the Big Brother of BAU.

"I've had a really weird day and feeling all out of sorts, so not really." She answered truthfully.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but we're picking up Reid in a few minutes so maybe later on the drive home?"

"At your service as always Agent Prentiss," Emily gave his arm a quick squeeze in appreciation.

It was obvious that Hotch was not expecting Dave and Reid, but recovered well.

"So what do you guys feel like watching?" Emily asked.

"Bond?" Rossi suggested.

"Sounds good," Hotch and Spencer said in unison.

"Bond it is." Dave went to the window and bought the tickets and handed each agent a ticket.

"Reid and I will grab the snacks." Emily said leading Reid to the food stand.

"She okay?" Hotch asked Dave a little confused.

"She's processing." Was all he could say before Reid and Emily re-appeared.

The movie turned out better than Emily thought it would be. She has strategically placed herself so that she wouldn't be sitting next to Hotch, and was sandwiched between Rossi and Reid. All three boys noticed that she wasn't really there, that her mind wandered. At one point she was tapping her fingers on her knee and Dave covered her hand with his to stop it.

"Chill." He said leaning over.

"Sorry!" she said sheepishly.

Meanwhile Hotch was racking his brain for what could be going on with Emily. He hated to see her all out of sorts, which she obviously was. He was hoping to be sitting next to her, but it just didn't quite work out that way. When the movie ended, they went out for a quick bite to eat and went their separate ways. Hotch offered to take Reid as it was on his way, while Emily was glad to have some time with Rossi to download.

"I'm happy that Morgan and Garcia finally got it together, I truly am. It just made me realise, how painfully alone I am. I love my job, and you guys, and I don't think that my life is incomplete, till I see something as beautiful as two people coming together and seeing how they compliment each other. I want that."

"Who says you can't Em?"

"I know what I want," she mumbled frustrated

"And what? You don't think that feeling is mutual?"

"Even if it is Dave, he's not going to do anything about it."

"We never thought Morgan would and he did."

"That's different." She protested like a petulant child.

"I can't keep hoping he makes a move. Every moment we spend together the harder it is for me to keep it together. I don't want to be his token phone call when he's alone. I deserve better than that. I want more than that."

"I don't disagree. I think you deserve someone who will sweep you off your feet. Who will cater to your every whim, but are you willing to stick around to see if Hotch is that someone for you or are you just going to run because you can't have what you want from him right now?" Emily leaned back to rest her head on the back of Dave's couch.

"Point taken. I hate you, but point taken."


	12. Disection of a night had by all

Morgan had cooked Penelope his speciality Spaghetti Marinara. He had set up his table nicely and candlelight filled the room with a warm and romantic glow. After dinner the had sat by the fire and Morgan talked about his Dad and his childhood, which he never speaks about. Penelope often hears about his Mom and his sisters, but Morgan rarely speaks of the past. She knew that he was letting him into the side that has been closed off for so long. Right before midnight he walked her home and kissed her at her door. She heard him start his car and drive home, only to have him call a few minutes later to tell her he was home and he had a great night.

As she was getting ready for bed she checked her answering machine as it was flashing.

"Hey Pen, just checking in to see how your night went. On the way home from dinner with the Aunt. It was nice to see someone from home. Anyways, call me tonight or tomorrow. I want details."

"Hey Pen, it's me Em. Just wanted the juicy details from your date. He better have treated you right or you tell him I will kick his butt. Just got home. Went to the movies with the boys and hung out with Rossi awhile. Call me, I want to hear about your evening. Love you!"

Penelope couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off with Em. She looked at the time and knew for a fact that she wouldn't be asleep.

"Tell me all, and do not leave out a morsel of detail." Emily answered without any salutation.

Pen laughed at her friend's enthusiasm and loved her all the more for it. Growing up she'd made the occasional girlfriends but she was mostly drawn to the boys. Perhaps it was her seemingly lack of consciousness or because of Luke she'd never really felt weird about boy and girl interactions. It wasn't till JJ and Emily that she really felt a connection, a deep rooted bond that separated friends from sisters. They had definitely become the sisters she had always longed for. Which is why she knw something was up with Emily regardless how hard she was trying to hide it. She could guess a topic, even the stresser but she wanted to hear it from Emily.

"It was a really good night. I couldn't have asked for a better first date. He was everything I had hoped for and that little bit more. We talked about things I never would have pried to know from him. I am really enjoying getting to know who he is behind the dazzling smile and flirtatious remarks. He's just Derek and I love that." Emily grinned as she could feel Penelope's excitement through the phone.

"Aww honey, that's great."

"Now, enough about me. What's up? And don't even try saying nothing because I may be no profiler but I read you pretty well my friend. Something's off."

"Damn your sixth sense." Emily mumbled beneath her breathe.

"Come on Hon, you're rattled." Emily took a deep sigh.

"I spent the rest of afternoon and good portion of the evening with my brother and his family. I had dinner with them, put Gemma to bed while Chris and Tal washed the dishes together and their domestic bliss, though I know it's not always like that made me realise at that moment, for that fraction of a moment I minded being single. Then on the way home I get this phone call Hotch checking in. He was a work because he just dropped Jack home and he didn't want to be alone. He didn't know what the boys were doing with the exception of Derek so I asked if he wanted to watch a movie and he was like 'with you?', I mean who else Pen? The moment the invite came out I wanted to reel them back in. Why am I responsible for his social calendar? What do I care if he sits in the office on Saturday night feeling lonely because he had to give his son back? Seriously! So I ended up roping both Rossi and Reid to come and he looked all shocked and surprised. I mean did he really think I would go out alone with him after that? Gosh, I didn't ask him out on a date for goodness sake." Emily once rambling found it hard to stop.

"I know what I want Pen, I just don't think he even sees me."

"My love, the man sees you. At times, more often than not all he sees is you. Out of anyone he called tonight when he was vulnerable, he called you. He knows full well what he feels for you but it's fear that stopping him. After Hayley, and the divorce, Jack, things he values beyond measure disintegrated before his eyes. He takes full blame for that because to Hayley he has always put the BAU first. He failed her. Then there's you. This breath of fresh air that wasn't scared of him, that wasn't intimidated by him or put off by his walls. Let's add one more thing to feel guilty of. To him he doesn't deserve someone like you, yet he's drawn to you in every possible way. He doesn't want to give you the wrong impression but he can't sever his ties with, because he does love you He just doesn't want to make the same mistakes. There's also the whole dating the subordinate thing. He knows Strauss will fly in like a vulture when she catches wind of the two of you and he knows that would impact your career,"

"But that's just it Pen, I don't care."

"You can say that now, and I know you mean it, but hon, no one loves their job more than you and Hotch knows that and doesn't want to be the thing that you give that up for."

"You know for a non profiler you did a fine job just there."

"Profiler knows behaviour. I know people I love." She answered modestly

"Thanks Pen. I guess I had just wondered when or if my time will ever come."

"It will and it's closer than you think. Don't give up on him because you're getting impatient and starting to doubt where he is in all this. He'll get there. I promise."

"That's what Rossi said."

"Smart man. So brunch tomorrow? Jayje wants to try that new Giraffe place."

"Sounds good. Thanks for letting me off load. On your date night no less."

"Girlfriends came and comes before boyfriend. Love you Hon. Get some rest."

"Thanks Pen, you too."

Though Rossi had virtually told her all of the same things and she filed them, she did feel much better talking to Pen. A part of her was scared that things were going to change when they each got a boyfriend, but once again Pen proved her wrong and she was glad that Pen went first because she set the precedent.

Derek met with Hotch early the next morning at the gym.

"How was it?" Hotch asked.

"It was really nice. There's so much more to that woman than the naked eye can see. She blows me away Hotch."

"Good. You do right by her or else."

"I know, I know you guys will kick my butt. Don't you worry I've already been threatened by both JJ and Emily and Em scares me." Hotch couldn't help but smile at the thought of Emily threatening Morgan. A smile that did not go unnoticed by Derek.

"So how's that going?" Hotch looked up knowing exactly what Morgan meant.

"Very slowly. When I'm with her it just feels right. The oddest things come so naturally, but then there are awkward moments..." Hotch began to tell him about the night before.

"Could she have misinterpreted 'with you' negatively as though you didn't want to?"

"I guess, but I truly didn't mean it that way."

"You okay Em?" JJ asked as she got into Em's car on the way to pick up Pen.

"Yeah why?" she asked confused.

"Spence mentioned you seemed distracted last night when you guys watched a movie." Emily surpressed a smile.

"Did he call you the moment dinner was over and you were on your way home so he could make sure you got home safe?" JJ blushed.

"Yes, now don't change the subject." Emily then began to tell her what she had told Pen the night before.

"So what's your plans for the afternoon?" Em asked the girls after their debrief at brunch

"Shopping with my Aunt and maybe an Art museum. You guys?"

"Going for a long run on the beach. I need a little me time." Emily declared with a smile.

"I'm chilling at home with a book."

"Alone?" JJ and Emily teased in unison

"Yes alone. My world does not and will not revolve around Derek Morgan. I'm still me." she said reassuring them. Pen made a point to put her phone on silent not wanting to be interrupted on her time with the girls. Derek knew where she was and what she was doing so she doubted he would call anyway, but it was a rule. Same as she would never call him if he were out with the boys.

After Emily dropped them off she quickly got changed and drove to the beach. Penelope curld up on her couch with a book wrapped up in her Doona, while JJ headed out to meet her Aunt. While in the car she called Penelope,

"Are we going to pretend we buy this whole I'm okay now thing with Em?"

"For now yes, because I don't think she's processed it completely yet,"

"Cool, just making sure we were on the same page."

"You driving to pick up your Aunt?"

"Yep, you cocooned in your doona on the couch?"

"You better believe it."

"Hey, I know we teased you more than anything this morning, but I want you to know that we're really happy for you. I'm happy for you. You deserve this Pen."

"Aww, thanks hon. I know, and I appreciate it."


	13. To come to an understanding

Emily did a few quick stretches knowing that if she didn't, she would be sore the following day. The beach was a bit of a drive, but that was part of the therapy for her. She parked on one end of the beach and was aiming to run to the other end and back again. She slipped her IPOD on and just ran.

He was about to slip back in the house after letting the dog out when he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. He squinted his eye trying to focus on the features of the lady running determinedly down the stretch of the beach and smiled when he realised it was her. He contemplated whether or not to let her see him. He watched as she made it to the end of the stretch and collapse to the floor in exhaustion. Biting the bullet he walked towards her and sat down beside her. Emily felt a presence beside her and jumped in surprise,

"Gideon! You scared me. What the heck are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Getting over her initial shock she sat up and gave him a brief hug.

"It's good to see you. We've been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry I worried you guys. I'm sorry for walking out without so much as an explanation, but as I said to Reid, I couldn't, because I didn't even know how to explain it to myself. After Frank killed Sarah, something broke in me. She was perfectly innocent, and she died because of me, because she was linked to me. We deal with psychopaths all the time, and there are dangers that come with that, but when Frank came after Sarah, it was personal and though Frank's gone, there's bound to be another psycho out there who will target my family, the people I care most about to get to me, and that's you guys, and I couldn't have anything happen to any of your guys. You're like the kids I never had. You, Penelope, JJ, Derek, Reid and even Hotch. I just couldn't imagine anything like Frank happening again. I never meant to hurt you guys, or abandon you. I just couldn't see reason after all that."

"Gideon, it's okay. No one understands that better than our whole team. Somewhere deep inside we knew you wouldn't have left us if it weren't for extreme circumstances."

"How are everyone? How's Reid?" he asked after the young man who he had grown to care so deeply about.

"Everyone's doing well. Reid's good. He's becoming more and more confident with himself these days and coming to his own. He found it hard at first, your absence…but he's okay."

"And the others?" he asked understanding how Spencer would find it hard, that's the reason why he left him the letter.

"As of last night Derek and Pen are official." Gideon broke into a smile

"You don't say? Hmm, I'll be. That's great. JJ? Hotch?"

"JJ is as strong as ever. I don't think she realises how she is the strength that holds us together. Between her and Pen, they're our glue. Hotch is doing okay. He and Hayley parted ways and they have joint custody of Jack. He feels guilty all the time, but he's getting there."

"And you Emily?" he asked gently. Emily shrugged,

"I'm good. I can't complain."

"That's bull and you know it. You wouldn't drive all this way and run yourself to exhaustion if you weren't trying to run from something or at the very least outrun something. Hotch?" he said with a guess. Emily raised an eyebrow,

"I was a profiler Prentiss." He replied with a chuckle.

"He's had a thing for you the moment you walked into the BAU and basically camped out in his office till he decided to give you a chance. He's always admired your guts and unfailing loyalty. Not to mention he was completely attracted to you."

"Yet he would never do anything about it."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do. I am merely one of his subordinates, and because of that fact alone, that's what I will remain."

"Em…"

"I know he cares about me. Trust me, I have had this conversation numerous times, the girls certainly air it enough, but we keep coming back to the same place. He will never do anything about it, by some false sense of chivalry. He won't take a risk."

"He may just surprise you kid. Just hang in there."

"Well judging from my heart that won't budge, I have no choice but to hang in there." Gideon placed an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be fine."

"Will you come and visit? I know the others would love to see you."

"Soon, I promise. Till then, my house is over there. You need me? You know where to find me." He gave her another brief squeeze before getting up to leave.

"Thanks," she called out as he walked back to his house. Gideon held his hand up and waved. Emily got up and ran back to her car. It wasn't until she was back in the car did she realise, just how much she missed Gideon. Rossi was great and she loved him dearly. He was her friend and comrade, but Gideon brought a paternal element to their family unit, and she missed that. He was good for Hotch, with him on the team, Emily knew that he didn't feel the same amount of pressure as he felt without him. He looked up to Gideon as a father, as they in their own way did. She hoped he would come and see them soon.

It was dark by the time Emily made it back to her apartment and she went straight for the bathroom preparing herself a bath. She got herself a glass of wine, lit the candles that surrounded her bathroom, grabbed her phone still on silent and placed it on the windowsill. She stripped off her clothes before soaking in the hot and vanilla scented bath. She sighed with deep contentment and her worries washed away. Her mind finally stopped racing.

After dropping both her Aunt and Spencer home from dinner, she looked at the ample left over sitting on the foot of her front passenger seat and bit her lip and turned to Hotch's subdivision. Hotch looked at the time when he heard a knock on the door. It was almost 8. Surprised he opened the door to find JJ standing there holding a bag.

"Chinese?" she said pointing to the bag in her hand.

"Thanks Jayje." He said gratefully letting her in.

"Don't get excited. It's leftovers from dinner with my Aunt and Reid. We ordered so much food we hardly touched half of it."

"Ahh, but the sentiment is greatly appreciated. Thank you." He said placing a kiss on her temple. Truth was, his relationship with JJ was the easiest one he had. It was one based on siblinghood, it always had been. There was something about her that made him look out for her and want to protect her, and growing up with brothers, she appreciated that.

"Jack-man back with Hayley?" Hotch nodded as he grabbed a couple of forks, drinks and laid out the take out boxes in front of them.

"Pick, I know you. Chinese food has a one hour processing time and then you're hungry again" he said as she looked at him as he was crazy when he handed her a fork.

"Ouch!" she said with a grin.

"So dinner with Spence and your Aunt, that's a step Jayje."

"It is, I like him and he knows it. There's the whole age thing which he knows bothers me a little. We're working a few things out, and you just never know. For now we really like hanging out together, and we're on the same page so we'll see."

"Sounds like you both know what you want, and you're working towards it."

"And you? Have you decided what it is you want?" she asked in a way that only JJ can. Hotch looked away for a moment, knowing exactly what she was asking.

"It's not that simple for me Jayje and you know it."

"That's bull. She's not Hayley."

"I know that!"

"No Hotch, you knew that. Now you've been so overwhelmed by your feelings that you're hiding from her, just as you did with Hayley. It was easier for you to hide behind the BAU than admit that you and Hayley have grown apart. I think you're scared about just how much you like Emily, and how important she's really become to you so you keep her at arms length, but then you can't help yourself so you rush back in again. She's your first point of call for everything. All you're doing is confusing her and its not fair Hotch. She cares about you."

"I am scared. I don't want to screw us up."

"Then talk to her about this. Let her know where you are and what you want. Otherwise you're constantly dancing around the elephant in the room. We all know you care about each other, but why won't you let her know that you feel the same way she does. She's not wanting a marriage proposal. She just wants to know that you care about her the way she cares about you."

"You think she doesn't know?" he asked.

"I think she doubts it's enough that you would ever act upon it." JJ replied honestly.

Penelope stayed engrossed into her novel well into the afternoon and early evening. She fell asleep right at the end of the book with a satisfied smile on her face. Derek called in the evening to check in and got her voicemail. On the way back from his dinner with Rossi he dropped by to see her. When she didn't answer on his knock he wasn't surprised to see her asleep on the couch, book in hand snuggled beneath her doona. Gently he removed her glasses and carefully lifted her out off the couch. Penelope stirred a little but did not awaken. He placed her on her bed and tucked her in, running his hand affectionately through her loose curls as she fell into deeper sleep.

On the brink of falling asleep in the bath Emily's peace was interrupted by the vibration of her telephone on the windowsill. Disoriented she answered,

"Prentiss,"

"Hey it's me. Did I wake you?"

"No, you probably saved me from drowning in my own bath tub, so I guess I should thank you."

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Hotch." She said carefully getting out of the bath and wrapping herself up in her robe making her way to her bedroom to get changed.

"How was your day?" she asked as she towel dried her hair.

"It was good. I went to the gym with Morgan this morning and we hung out for awhile. Trying to assemble Jack's big boy bed, I may have over estimated myself."

"Did you actually read the instructions or you're a man so God forbid you do such a thing?"

"Well…"

"You should have utilised Morgan while he was there, if anything he would have provided you with at least comedic relief."

"That's true. I just wanted to check in, and see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm good thanks."

"It's just yesterday you seemed out of sorts."

"I'm okay thanks."

"Because you know you can talk me right?"

"Hmmm," was her only reply.

"Em, I feel like I should apologise."

"For what Aaron?"

"I feel like you and I are on this road, and I feel that you don't think that road leads to anywhere and you're frustrated with me because you don't know where you stand."

"Man I hate profilers." She muttered sighing as she lathered her body with lotion.

"Aaron, you don't need to. Really."

"No I do I need for you to know something. I don't want to this over the phone, so can you please come to the door?"

"Ugh sure, give me a few minutes." She said hanging up quickly pulling out underwear, her sweat pants and a t-shirt and putting it on while gathering her hair in a claw clip. She slipped on her flip flops and made her way down the stairs to open the door.

Emily Prentiss was gorgeous under any circumstance, but fresh from a bath with no make up, intoxicatingly fragrant made him weak at the knees as she greeted him.

"Hey, come in." she said ushering him in completely unaware of her own beauty and grace.

"Coffee?" she asked and he declined politely.

"Em, sit with me." He said patting the space beside him on the couch. Obediently she obliged.

"I need you to know that I am falling hopelessly and helplessly in love with you. That being with you is all I can think about, and when I'm not with you, it's like something vital is missing. That scares me, which is why sometimes I take a step back and you get confused, and wonder if something will ever come of it."

Emily nodded unable to respond, realising that she was holding her breath the whole time he spoke.

"I want to throw away my fears and say to heck with it, but I can't. I have Jack to think about to so I have to think about this with more than just my heart. I want this, I want you, more that words can possibly express, and I am asking you to be patient with me, and reassuring you that we are headed somewhere."

"Okay," was all she could say, he had said everything she needed to hear and that was enough for her.

_**AN: That sort of closes it up… more or less. Would you like me to continue on with this?? Let me know! Thanks so much for all the great reviews. You've been my inspiration to get the chapters done so quickly. Mind you working during the holidays when no one is calling helps too =)**_


	14. A Change in a Dynamics

Penelope woke early the next morning confused by her surrounding. She expected to wake up on the couch as that's where she fell asleep but the steaming hot cup of coffee that sat on her bedside table next to her alarm clock explained it all. She smiled at the post it note stuck on her mug.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Checked in on you last night and you were out like a light. Seeing as you skipped dinner, I thought you might want some breakfast." She yawned and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen half expecting him to be standing there and was disappointed to see that he wasn't but a fruit salad and a croissant was on a plate. She picked up the rose and grabbed the phone to call him.

"You're spoiling me."

"Hey Princess. You're awake. I came in this morning after my jog and snuck in breakfast. I would have stayed but Rossi needs a ride in."

"That's okay. I have to admit I have expected you to be standing here with my breakfast and was bitterly disappointed that I have to wait till I see that face of yours again."

"Garcia, are you flirting with me?"

"I could be."

"You watch where you go with this. I may just hold you to it."

"I believe you would. I'm going to get ready. Thank you for breakfast. I'll see you at work."

"I'll see you Baby girl."

Despite the clarity reached the night before, Emily found it hard to sleep. She was half worried she had imagined it all to being excited. She wanted to call the girls, but seeing as Hotch left well past midnight, as much as the girls loved her, they would not have been impressed to get a call at that hour. She got ready to take a shower and called Penelope.

"Pen, can we carpool today?"

"Sure hon. Same time?"

"Yup, I'll be ready in a half hour. You want me to call Jayje?"

"Nah, you sound like you're only jumping in the shower now and I'm all done so I'll call."

"Thanks Hon." Emily answered with a yawn.

"Hey Jayje, Em and I are car pooling, want a ride?"

"Did she ask to carpool?"

"Ugh yeah why?"

"Was she all tired and yawny?" JJ pried.

"Yes, now tell me what's got you buzzing?"

"I went to Hotch's last night after dinner with my Aunt. I brought him the left overs. It's something I haven't really done since Hayley first left, dropped by for no apparent reason, but after I dropped Spence off, I felt somewhat led. So I did, and we had a bit of a chat."

"Say no more, I'm picking you up first."

Penelope left shortly after putting the phone down to pick up JJ. She filled her to go mug as well as another two to go mugs with coffee before heading to JJ's. When she arrived she honked her horn and a few minutes later she emerged. Penelope handed her her cup,

"I do love how you've personalised these for us." Commenting on the hearts and flowers all over the mug around where Pen had written her name.

"All in the name of prettiness. Now my love, start from the beginning and tell me, should I be driving slow or normal?"

JJ had finished her debrief just as they were pulling into Emily's driveway.

"Thanks coming to get me you guys. Pen you're the best" Emily declared as she handed her her to go cup.

"Who's up for a quick breakfast?" JJ suggested looking at the time.

"Count me in I'm starving. I missed dinner last night." Em said sinking back into her seat.

"How was your run Em?" Pen asked.

"Really good. I've decided to do it more often." She felt a little bad about not mentioning Gideon but she knew that he would make his appearance when he was ready.

"How was the book?"

"Fantastic. Jayje how was dinner? How did Spence hold up?"

"You took Reid?" Em exclaimed from the back. JJ had hoped that Pen would allow her the fraudean slip earlier, but she should have known better shaking her head at her friend as Pen winked at her. Like a bunch of school girls they chatted animatedly all the way to breakfast.

"Pen why aren't you eating?" Em asked worriedly

"I had breakfast," she said trying to sound casual but neither friend bought it.

"I fell asleep last night on the couch reading the book and I must have been tired because I didn't stir till this morning when I woke up in my bed with a steaming cup of coffee on my bedside table with a note that said he checked in last night and found me asleep and wanted to drop breakfast over because he knew I slept through dinner. So when I got my kitchen there a breakfast plate sat with a rose."

"Awww, that's so sweet."

"Please don't tease him about it." Pen begged.

"We'll be good. We promise." JJ said placing a reassuring hand over Garcia's.

"Hotch came over last night..." Emily began as both girls turned to her with eyes wide. She laughed and began to tell them about what had transpired. They were discussing movie options by the time the boys entered the café at the ground floor of the BAU building.

"Ladies..." Hotch greeted.

"Gentlemen," Penelope replied as she flashed them a smile. Morgan passed behind her giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before sitting in front of her beside JJ. Hotch sat on the other side of JJ, while Dave and Reid sat beside Emily and Pen.

"Hey Reid I've finished that book you let me borrow. It's really good. A little inaccurate, but entertaining"

"I know, that's what I found especially the..."

"Geeks!" Morgan coughed into his hand earning laughter from the rest of them, as Penelope threw a curled up napkin at him.

A new case had the team jumping on a plane an hour later while Garcia did what she did best from her bunker.

"Hey Pen," Em said checking in.

"You okay hon?" as always the girls and Derek checked in with her throughout the day and at night.

"Yeah I'm just tired. I will be glad when this is all over, everyone's so tense. I know we deal with monsters all the time but this guy is a whole new level of monster."

"I know I caught a glimpse of some of the photos. I don't know how you guys do what you do, my hats off to you. You guys are close from what Hotch said at the briefing."

"Yeah we are. Anything new your end?" Em asked.

"Nope, I may be here but we all live and breathe the case till you guys come back. Been staying at the bunker most nights."

"Well make sure you try and get some quality rest in between."

"I will. You taking care of yourself?"

"Yes Mom!" Em replied with a laugh.

"Good to hear. It won't be long hon. You'll catch the bad guy. You always do!"

"Thanks Pen. We miss you."

"I miss you guys too. Talk later hon. Goodnight."

"Night."

Just as Em hung up she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was JJ forgetting her key she opened the door.

"Hey!"

"Hotch," she said surprised.

"Come down for a drink?"

"Ugh sure. Let me grab my jacket."

"You're going to need to compartmentalize Aaron. I'm still Prentiss your subordinate. You can't keep wanting to protect me. I know you care, but I am still capable of taking care of myself. That hasn't changed."

"I know, I'm sorry." he didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden he found himself wanting to throw himself in front of any possible danger that came their way trying to protect her.

"We need to function as we always have. I understand the instinct, I fight them too. But if we're going to do this for the long haul we're going to need to get passed those initial reactions if we want to keep working together." Aaron nodded as he dejectedly sat back on his chair drink on hand,

"But thank you, I do appreciate it." Aaron smiled for the first time in what seemed like days.

"Come on Baby girl!"

"No Derek, the girls and I have a code."

"What code?" he asked,

"Don't bother, she won't tell you." Emily said coming from behind him. Morgan looked at Emily with a look of confusion,

"Anything that may potentially violate the code none of us will touch with a ten foot pole" she explained

"She's right Sweet cheeks so stop trying to sponge confidential information. I need to run a few stats for Hotch so talk later hon. Garcia out." Garcia said hanging up leaving Derek to Emily's capable hands.

"What goss were you trying to squeeze out of her?"

"Yours?" he replied with a grin.

"Ha! Keep dreaming. If you can't get it from the source, or Garcia you sure aint getting it from me after that."

"Aww come on Prentiss, it's me Morgan your partner."

"Sorry dearie, no can do. Oh and I wouldn't even try JJ. Pen was your best bet unfortunately." she said laughing before leaving him to his on device.

The case took longer than what they would have hoped and they were relieved to be going home. When they arrived at the BAU Penelope had dinner waiting for them in the conference room.

"Have you been cooking all day?" Hotch asked. Pen shrugged.

"I had the day and I thought you guys could use a home cooked meal."

"Thanks Garcia." Reid said appreciatively as he took a plate from her.

Immediately the girls headed towards Garcia to greet her with a hug.

"We've missed you!" JJ admitted to her in mid hug.

"Me too." Derek waited patiently for his turn.

"Hey Baby Girl." he said with a smile gathering her into a tight hug.

"Hey handsome." she replied glad to have them all home. As she sat down to dinner with them Rossi leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Garcia. This is exactly what we needed."

"It's what families do." she answered.

"You girls need a ride?" Penelope asked as they packed up, seeing as she drove them in the day they left almost two weeks ago.

"I'll drive the girls home Pen, you've done so much already." Hotch answered

"I don't mind, girls?"

"I was going to give Jayje a ride home anyway." Reid piped in.

"Rossi you're with me." Morgan said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well you're all set so I'm going to head home."

"Rossi and I will load this stuff in my car and I'll drop it off at yours on the way home."

"Okay then," she said with a smile knowing there was no point in arguing and she wasn't against the idea of seeing him alone without the subtle smirks from their friends. The seven of them walked to the car park together and waved as they went their separate ways.

"Things seem to be going well between you and Penelope." Rossi observed.

"Yeah, we're still at the beginning, where everything's new and exciting, and I loved her before, but I find as I find out more and more about her, the more that grows. Which sounds incredibly smolztsy I know."

"It's great. She makes you happy and you make her happy. That's what it's all about right?"

"I guess, a part of me keeps waiting for the shoe to drop."

"Don't. Just enjoy it. Should you hit a rough patch, well that's part of the journey and it gives you that opportunity to strengthen what you have should you choose to."

"Thanks for the ride Spence." JJ said placing a kiss on his cheek as he walked her to her door. JJ caught his brief blush and smiled at him.

"Call and let me know you got home safe okay."

"I will do. Bye Jayje."

"We'll get better at this." Hotch said quietly as he parked in front of her house.

"We'll get there." Emily replied assuring him that she was still in. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before jumping out of the car. Hotch got out to help with her bag and walked her to her door.

"I'll call you when I get home" he said beating her to it.

"Till then, you drive safe."

"I will."

Pen had enough time to take a quick shower before Derek arrived. Knowing he had his own key and had no qualms about using it. She heard his car pull in and opened the door and held it open for him as he carried in all the stuff from dinner. He kissed her cheek as she passed and the moment his hands were free he pulled her into his arms hugging her close and tight.

"God I've missed you!" he murmured in her ear.

"I'm so glad you're back." She replied wrapping her arms around him. She felt him flinch and looked up.

"Are you hurt?" she asked not waiting for an answer lifting up his shirt and saw the bandage around his middle.

"I'm okay Baby Girl. I swear."

"You should have told me you were hurt."

"You would have only panicked. It's only a scratch. It looks worse than it is." He promised seeing how worried she was. He ran his finger from her temple to her chin leaning towards her to place a kiss on her lips.

"Don't think you're going to get away with it that easy," she muttered between kisses. Morgan just smirked.

Penelope took his hand and led him to the couch.

"I know you didn't want to worry me, but I would really rather know."

"Okay, I promise from now on, I will tell you. I get a paper cut, you're on my speed dial." He teased.

"Not funny Morgan." She said seriously.

"I'm sorry." He apologised sincerely wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Penelope placed her head on his chest, careful not to hurt him. Derek made himself comfortable burying his face in her curls.

"Did you want to stay?" she asked.

"To sleep," she clarified.

"You mind?"

"No. Go and take a shower and get comfortable. I still have a few of your things here when you stayed. There's a towel in the bathroom for you." She said smiling up at him.

"Thanks Baby girl." He said placing a kiss on her head before heading for the shower.

Emily sent a text message to the girls while getting ready for bed.

"Lunch tomorrow?"

Penelope heard the shower turn on and dialled Em's number.

"I'm in."

"Jayje too. She just sent the message." Em answered.

"Do I bug you now or tomorrow?" Pen asked.

"I'm sorry, but he made us swear he'll tell you himself." Knowing exactly to what Pen was referring to.

"Hey, we swore to each other first." Pen pointed out, a little upset that she was kept out of the loop.

"He didn't want to worry you." Emily placated.

"Would you take that excuse from me if the shoe were on the other foot?"

"No. Point taken Pen."

"Thank you. So where are we going?"

"Le Pain? I'll come pick you up 10:30?"

"See you then."

"I'm really sorry Pen. We didn't want to worry you, and he wanted it to come from him."

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay hon, good night."

"Night Em."

Emily hung up the phone not totally convinced that Pen was okay, but decided to wait till the following morning to pry. Pen was already in bed when Derek emerged, her back to the bathroom. Knowing she wasn't asleep, Derek slipped in beside her and wrapped his arms around her drawing her close.

"It's hard enough knowing you guys are in constant danger, and I am so far away. I know you all look out for each other and that's great, but I'm not some helpless female Derek. If you're hurt, if any of you are hurt, have enough faith in me to know what level of panic I need to exercise." She spoke softly,

"You have my word." He whispered in her ear feeling the tension drain between them. Pen could feel his whole body against hers as he snuggled as close as humanly possible to her. He caressed her hair with his hand till he felt her breathing change and knew she had drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and slipping into his own slumber.

Penelope was the first to wake, but the arms that held her tightly in place prevented her from moving. Not that she minded. It seemed almost natural to wake up in his arms. Finding out he was injured really upset her the night before, if something happened to him she didn't know if she could survive that. He has always been reckless with his life and she had hoped being together would lessen that. He was always the first one to jump into a vehicle loaded with a bomb and take it to safety. The one who stayed at the scene of danger to be there for the victims till the danger passed with no thought to his own life. She loved that about him, but it scared her now more than ever. She wanted to demand him to be more careful, that it wasn't just him anymore that there was a them, and he needed to know that if anything were to happen to him it would kill her, but she couldn't, and wouldn't because that would make him less than what he was. She loved him for all his qualities, even the heroic self righteous part.

"Hey, what goes on in that head of yours Baby Girl?" he asked softly interrupting her thoughts. He had felt her awaken and had lay still as he could feel her processing in her own head.

"Hmmm…not much." She murmured shaking off her thoughts.

"Good morning." She said placing her lips on the arms that enveloped her.

"I don't buy that for one minute Princess. Look at me," Penelope sighed and turned so that she was facing him, fully aware that he had only lessened his grip momentarily for her to be able to face him.

"You're ok. That's all that matters. I just got scared that's all. It's part of the job and I know you're in danger all the time. It's just this is the first time you got hurt since we've been together. It feels a little different. Does that make sense?"

"It does, because the moment I got hurt all I could think of was you. How all I wanted to be was with you."

"Your job is who you are and I would never ask you to do anything different. I just freaked for a bit."

"I love you." Morgan said looking straight into her eyes,

"I love you too." She replied snuggling closer to his chest, his arms tightening around her.

"What's your plans for today?" he asked.

"Brunch with the girls, how about you?"

"I was hoping to spend the day with you." He replied honestly.

"Sorry Hon, I can meet you right after?" she bargained.

"Sure, but tomorrow you're all mine. Dawn to dusk."


	15. Being there for the significant Moments

At 10:30 Emily knocked on Penelope's door to be greeted by none other than Derek Morgan.

"You lost little boy?" she teased entering.

"Haha! She's almost ready."

"Did you stay the night?"

"Not mine to tell Prentiss." He answered with a smirk returning to his bowl of cereal and Saturday morning cartoons.

"On the outside you almost pass as a grown up…" Morgan answered merely grinned as Emily sat on the couch beside him.

"She okay?" she asked quietly.

"More or less." He answered non-committal.

***********************

"Alright my lovely, we're off. I'll let you know when we're done." Pen said coming out of her room.

"Okay, Hotch just called we're going to play some basketball."

"Who gets Reid?" Em asked.

"We're drawing straws."

"Mean! You leave my little genius alone. Hs strengths lie elsewhere." Penelope said coming to Reid's defence. She dropped a kiss on his head while Em waited with the door open.

"Bye Morgan." Emily called out.

"You girls have fun."

"We always do!" Pen replied with a teasing grin as Morgan shook his head.

***********************

"We okay?" Em asked as they both got into her car.

"Yeah hon we're good. Just feeling a little delicate, it's the first time he's been hurt since we've been together and it feels a little different. We both know that man likes to throw himself in the face of danger without any thought to himself. Which is who he is, and I would never want him to be less than who he is, it's just taking some adjustment being the girlfriend."

"Well I have just spent the whole case being protected by Hotch like I'm some helpless female. It's like he forgot what my job entailed and that I am capable of protecting myself."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yeah, just before we broke the case. I guess all this comes with the territory huh?"

"That it does."

***********************

"Jayje, how do you and Reid do the whole almost couple thing without the over-protectiveness thing?" Em asked as she broke a croissant in half and handed it to Penelope who gave half her Danish to JJ, who in turn gave her half of brioche to Emily.

"Well everything was weird after the whole Tobias thing, and we had to sort of reassess and remember our boundaries. Yes, the relationship may be different, and how your feel about the person is certainly escalated, but you are who you are before you become a couple or almost couple, whatever, and you're just as capable in protecting yourself as you were when you were single. It's hard but you just have to work on it."

"Sounds so simple in theory," Pen grumbled,

"But that's the point, it isn't. It's part of the 'relationship' thing."

"So you're finally admitting you and Reid are in a relationship?" Em asked with a smile

"So missing the point Em," JJ replied dryly.

***********************

"Jayje, can we really make this work?" Pen asked as Emily went to the bathroom. JJ looked up in surprise,

"Of course you can. You make it work."

"I was so scared when I realised he was hurt. What if I lost him Jayje? That's all I could think of."

"It sounds awful, but you get used to it. You love him, it's only natural. As long as you're honest with him about how you feel and vice versa, you'll be fine." She promised placing a hand over Penelope's.

***********************

For fun the three of them drove by the basketball courts to see how the game was going. They sat on the bench cheering each of the boys on. Penelope took out her camera and starting taking action shots of the boys as well as candid self taken photos of the three of them.

"Hey did you guys want to come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook." Emily offered during half time. Penelope smiled and looked over at Morgan allowing him to make the decision,

"Sounds good Em, I'll bring the WII" he answered as sat next to Pen and draped an arm around her shoulder affectionately.

"Remember, tomorrow you're all mine." He whispered in her ear. She grinned.

"I'll hold you to that." She whispered back with a glint in her eye. Morgan raised his eyebrow his curiosity at its peak.

"Come on Em, Jayje and I will help you with dinner. You guys okay to pick up dessert?" Pen asked as she stood up.

"Sure, we got it." Rossi answered on behalf of the boys.

"Good Man. See you guys at Em's when you've all showered and smelling pleasant."

"Are you implying we're not smelling all that nice at the moment?" Morgan asked with a twinkle in his eye looking over at Rossi, Hotch and Reid who understood what he meant and nodded, and before Penelope could run she was in the middle of a group hug with all four very sweaty boys.

"Ugh guys, I love you but seriously!" she protested laughing giving each of them a smack.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue girls." Penelope said accusingly,

"What I thought that was you taking one for the team?" Emily answered innocently.

***********************

They decided on Barbecuing that evening for something quick and simple. After picking up what they needed they went and lounged in Emily's swim spa for an hour before getting ready to set up for dinner. By the time the boys arrived the salads were done and all three girls were fresh from their shower. Spending so much time in each other's places meant they had clothes and necessities at each other's homes.

***********************

"Hey Em, we can do the BBQ," Hotch offered.

"If you're sure, who am I to deprive you boys of a manly chore? Go on. Everything's marinated and ready to go. It's the container on the middle shelf of the fridge." She replied with a grin dropping a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on Reid, let's assess your IQ again with Brain Academy." Emily said turning to Reid and dragging him to the WII that Morgan just set up. JJ and Penelope laughed as Reid began to tell Emily that Brain Academy was not at all an accurate tool.

"You're only saying that because I beat you a couple of times."

***********************

It was well into the morning before they left Emily's. Rossi drove and was taking each of them home.

"Bye Em, thanks for a great night." They chorused as they all walked out of her front door. He dropped Reid home first, followed by Hotch, and then Morgan jumped out at Penelope's stop leaving Rossi with JJ who lived closest to him.

***********************

"Thanks for the ride Dave."

"No problem." He replied with a shrug

"I don't mind. This way I know you all got home safely without having to answer numerous text messages." He pointed out sensibly,

"Instead you can send the same message to 6 people, well 5 because I am sure Morgan has no intention of walking home."

"You have a point there. About the message I mean, Morgan, well that's a no brainer."

"So what are you up to tomorrow?" JJ asked as she settled into her seat getting awfully tired all of a sudden.

"Off to Indianapolis for a couple of days. Alicia is graduating from College and Connie asked if I could come down. Something about the closest thing they have to a parent."

"That's sweet. I'm glad you've all remained in each other's life. They're lucky to have you." JJ could still remember the day they found him at the bar and he has asked them why they cared so much that they wanted to help,

"Because you do" Emily said simply without a moment's thought, and that's the way it's always been with them. When one cares, the others do by default. It's the way they worked.

***********************

Morgan hadn't told Penelope that his Mom was coming to spend some time with him.

"Morgan, what are we doing at the airport?" she asked hesitantly early the next morning.

"You'll see." He said taking her hand in his and holding it close as they stood at the arrivals. When her brain clicked she turned to him bewildered,

"Derek Morgan!" she said through gritted teeth as he grinned widely at her. Before she could respond they heard his name get called out.

"Derek, my baby!"

"Mom!" he said excitedly walking towards his mother, Pen's hand still in his. Derek let go only long enough to hug his mother before picking it back up again.

"Mom, this is Pen." He said excitedly introducing Penelope to his mother.

"Hi Mrs Morgan." She greeted somewhat self consciously wondering if his mother was expecting a super model.

"Oh Honey, it's Fran. Finally I meet the famous Penelope. I have heard nothing but your name long before this one finally made his move. I'm so glad we've finally met." Fran said taking Penelope into her arms for a hug.

"Me too. How was your flight?" she asked as Fran looped an arm through hers as though they had been friends for years. Fran and Penelope immediately hit it off, and from Fran's point of view, she could see how deeply her son and Penelope cared about each other and that's all that mattered to her.

***********************

Dave Rossi looked out at the window of the plane, everyone was still boarding. He was tired from the night before and was looking forward to relaxing in his hotel room for a few hours before taking the kids out to dinner, though they weren't really kids anymore. They stopped being children the night their parents were murdered.

"Do you know people look at you like a stalker when you tell them you would prefer to sit next to someone in particular who you didn't check in with? I had to pull out my badge and pretend it was official business." A smile formed on his face before he even turned around.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, what is the world coming to I ask you!" JJ said with a shake of her head. Glad that he wasn't mad that she was there. After he told her about his plans, she didn't have the heart to let him go alone.

"Just so you know, we've got adjoining rooms at the hotel too." She said in a playful whisper.

"You are stalking me aren't you?"

"It's what friends do Rossi. Suck it up!"

***********************

Derek spent the day with his two favourite ladies. They went to lunch at Penelope's favourite restaurant. They went shopping before going back to Derek's to settle in where Penelope had offered to cook them dinner and wasn't taking no for an answer. Fran watched how comfortable Derek and Penelope were with each other. How Penelope knew her way around his apartment, and where everything was. She watched them work in the kitchen in perfect harmony. He chopped and handed her things right before she needed them. She'd thank him by placing a kiss on his shoulder as she passed him every so often, like it was something they had been doing for most of their life. They had fun at dinner, especially Penelope and Fran who traded stories about Derek. Derek enjoyed seeing them get along, it was important to him that they genuinely liked each other.

"Mom, I'm just going to run Pen home okay?"

"It's like a couple of blocks away," Penelope protested not wanting him to leave his Mom.

"You let him walk you home honey. He's just looking for an excuse to be with you."

"Mom!" Derek exclaimed feeling like a teenager all of a sudden as Pen laughed.

"I will see you tomorrow Fran. Get some rest."

"You too my darling, take your time Derek. I'm going to take a long hot bath."

"I'll see you soon Mom." Fran gave Pen a parting hug before closing the door behind them.

"I love your Mom." Penelope said as they walked hand in hand back to her place.

"The feeling seems to be mutual."

"Thanks,"

"For what Baby Girl."

"For it being important to you that I meet your Mom and that we get along. It means a lot."

Derek draped an arm around her shoulder and placed his lips on her head firmly holding her close to him.

***********************

JJ had a great time at dinner with Dave and the kids, whether he realised it or not, the kids looked at him as a father, and they adored him.

***********************

Emily found herself driving back to the beach Sunday afternoon, as much as she enjoyed the night before and having them all around her in the apartment, she felt bad for Gideon and felt that he was missing out. She wrapped up the leftover Tiramisu dessert that Rossi brought over to take with her. She knocked hesitantly on his door and smiled as opened the door.

"Hey, I thought I'd come and visit. Hope you don't mind."

"No come on in." he said ushering her in.

"I brought you some Tiramisu that Dave made. It's to die for. Who would have thought David Rossi could make an awesome dessert."

"He's actually a surprisingly good cook, must be the Italian genes." Gideon replied. He knew Rossi well back in the days and still kept in touch.

"I didn't tell the others, about you know running into you. I wanted you to come at your own time. You know they'll hound me once they know I know where you are. I just wanted to let you know that we miss you. That you don't have to come back to the BAU, but it would be nice to have you back in our lives. It's been a really crazy year for everyone, and Dave's great, and we love him, it's just not the same without you."

"I don't think the others would be as welcoming and forgiving as you."

"But isn't it worth the risk to find out? Forgiveness comes a lot easier than you think."

"I promise to think about it okay?"

"I appreciate that."

***********************

Emily stayed for a couple of hours just catching up. She found herself downloading to him as he listened patiently. He made it easy for her to reveal to him how and what she was feeling. Something that even to the girls took some coaxing.

When she got home there were messages from both the girls and Aaron on her machine.

***********************

"Hey Em, just checking in to see what you got up to today, I just got home from spending the day with Morgan and his mother, who thankfully does not hate me at first sight. Hope you got some rest today. Call me. Love you. Bye!"

***********************

"Hey Em, it's Jayje. Just letting you know that Rossi is flying to Indianapolis for Alicia's college graduation so I'm going to go and keep him company. Seems like it's something that should be shared with your friends so I'm going to make my Friend presence known so he knows he's not alone. The 6 of us are forever paired off and I feel bad that he's always like a 7th wheel. Anyways, call me I want to run something by you. Love you Bye!"

***********************

"Hey it's me. Thanks for last night. I was wondering what you were doing today but then I remembered you saying something about going for a drive and a long run. So I just wanted to touch base and make sure you got home okay. Let me know."

***********************

Emily picked up the phone and called JJ first curious as to what she wanted to run by her.

"Jayje it's me."

"Hey Em, give me a sec." JJ said excusing herself from the dinner table.

"Sorry, how are you?"

"Good thanks."

"So I had a thought…"

"Run it."

"How would you guys feel about driving up for Alicia's graduation? I know it's a couple of hours drive but Dave's really proud, and these kids are like his kids. If these were his real kids we would be attending functions like these in a heartbeat, why wouldn't we now?"

"I'm all for it. I know it'd mean a lot to him. Have you spoken to Hotch?"

"I was hoping you can right it by him. Tomorrow's a public holiday anyway so it's not like we'd be missing work."

"So why are you selling it to me and not him?"

"Because you have special super powers,"

"I believe you're the one who got him to talk to me about how feels so I believe that is your well earned title."

"You know?" she asked shocked.

"He told me you came over that night and I pieced it together. I am rather brilliant you know."

"So put it to good use and let me know so I can let Spence know. Morgan's mother is in town and Morgan is going to spend the day with her but Pen's willing to come down."

"Bossy much Jayje?"

"I'm waiting for your call Agent Prentiss."

***********************

"Hey I'm home."

"Did you have a good day?"

"I did thanks, did you have fun at the park with Jack?"

"Yes, he said to say hello to Emmy, Penny and Jenny."

"Awww that's sweet. He kinda makes us sound like and all girl band huh?" Aaron laughed.

"Hey you up for a road trip tomorrow?" she asked.

***********************

"Are you sure it's okay that I bail on you tomorrow? It's just Jayje is right this is a be there to support you friend thing." Pen explained to Derek that night after getting off the phone with Emily.

"It's perfectly alright. Mom's here for another couple of days so you'll still see her."

"Well you two can bond and the day after we can."

"Well she'll certainly love that. When I got back all I heard was Pen this and Pen that. Baby Girl I think you have made my mother one of your fans."

"She's on my top ten."

***********************

They were leaving at 8:30 the next morning to make it to the 11am ceremony with plenty of time. Garcia had planned it so that they would pick her up from Morgan's. She snuck in at 7:00 to cook Derek and his Mom breakfast. The smell on pancakes and bacon coaxed both Morgan's out of their slumber and got up before Penelope could sneak away.

***********************

"Penelope Garcia what have you done?" Fran Morgan exclaimed as she emerged from the guest bedroom followed closely behind by Derek.

"Morning Princess, you didn't have to do this."

"I was going to anyway before the plans changed and when Em said we were leaving till 8:30 I figured I still could."

"Change of plans?" Fran enquired as she had already gone to sleep when Morgan and Pen spoke.

Pen explained the turn of events and though Fran was a little disappointed she wouldn't be with them, she understood.

***********************

When Hotch, Em and Reid arrived they said a quick hello to Derek's Mom who insisted they all return for dinner that evening, to which they all agreed having planned to be back early anyway.

While Emily sat up front to keep Hotch company Reid and Penelope were taking turns playing Brain Academy on Jack's Nintendo DS which he left on the backseat of the SUV.

They got there early enough to knock on Rossi's door before he left to pick up the kids. JJ who heard their commotion came through the door of their adjoining rooms.

"You guys are something else," he said sincerely touched that they were all there.

He picked up the kids while JJ and the others went to the school to save seats. Penelope had taken her camera with her and insisted on coming with David so she can take pictures of them at the house and her enthusiasm was contagious.

***********************

"Hey guys, this is one of my good friends Penelope. Penelope, Aaron, Emily and Reid drove in this morning." The kids knew their names as his stories were always filled with them. They knew they were his family, and that they were there as an extension so they would have family at Alicia's graduation, and for that they were grateful. Penelope's exubrent personality won them over in seconds. Penelope had them posing for photos throughout the house Alicia by herself, with her siblings individually and together, with Dave, with her siblings and Dave.

The ceremony was long, but worth it as a teary eyed Dave Rossi watched with pride as Alicia took her diploma and looked right at him as she moved the tassle from one side to the other. She gave him a huge grin and a wave speaking volumes of how she felt about him Penelope clicked away capturing each second. JJ placed a hand on his knee, while Em rest her hand on his shoulder from behind. He was a lucky man and he knew it.

Rossi had insisted on taking Alicia out for a celebratory lunch and generously extended the invitation to a couple of her best friends. Lunch was a lot louder than they were generally used to but they all enjoyed themselves. Penelope had taken hundreds of photos and Dave had taken an awesome shot of Penelope, Emily, Alicia, Connie and JJ making weird faces, and another of the five of them smiling brightly at him which was definitely going on a frame.

Both Connie and Alicia were teary eyed as they were saying their goodbyes. They hugged each of them gratefully for what they stood for in their lives. They felt that the list of people who cared about them multiplied and the rest of the team vowed to be there for them too. Both girls had JJ, Emily and Penelope's number and email address' and they promised to keep in touch.

As they all got hopped into the SVU to go home, Rossi and Penelope sat in the middle while JJ and Reid sat at the back. Driving off JJ leaned forward placing both hands on his shoulder, she whispered,

***********************

"You're a good man Charlie Brown." Rossi smiled and patted her hand affectionately before asking Penelope to hand him the camera so he can look at the photos.

***********************

The drive home was quicker than they thought so they arrived at Derek's early enough to help set up. Fran had seen them all in action when they all came to help Derek when he was wrongly accused of murder, so she knew they all looked out for each other, but she now saw the strong sense of family that was deeply embedded and ingrained in them for one another and it brought her great comfort.

***********************

"So Fran what did you and Morgan get up to?"

"Art museum," Fran replied with a smile

"Derek Morgan in an Art Museum? Impressive."

"What are you saying Baby Girl that I am uncultured?" he challenged with a smile,

"No my love, not at all." she answered with a grin.

"Pen, come quick Rossi's challenging Reid to Brain Academy." Emily yelled from the living room. Penelope looked at Fran apologetically before calling back out,

"Give me an update in five and I'll see if it's worth leaving a good conversation for."

"I resent that Garcia!" Dave exclaimed. Pen chuckled turning back to her conversation with Fran.

***********************

Dinner was chaotic and conversation was lively around the dinner table. Having work the next day they were all conscious of not making it a late night, around 8:30 Hotch suggested they head off. Penelope stayed to help Derek clean up allowing Fran to take a shower and get comfortable.

***********************

"I'll see you guys after work tomorrow and I've spoken to Hotch and I have Wednesday off, I was thinking of taking your Mom to the Day Spa that Em found that we all love. You think she'd enjoy it."

"She'd love it. Honestly, you can stay home all day and she'd love it."

***********************

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a little long but I wanted to establish other relationships. I have a few thoughts on where I want to take it and I just wanted to be set on the relationships by then. Thanks so much for your feedbacks.**_


	16. Interesting Developments

In no time at all Fran was back in Chicago and the team were immersed in another case. Time passed quickly and relationships continued to evolve. Before they knew it months had passed and it seemed that being together was such a natural progression.

*************************************************

"Lila who?" Penelope asked confused

"That actress/model whatever she is all of 22 that Reid met in LA."

"And?" Penelope failing to to understand JJ's somewhat lack of composure.

"She's here and she's looked Reid up like some sort of geographical booty call." JJ explained in obvious frustration.

"Jayje, you know he wouldn't..."

"But what stops her from throwing herself at him"

"Jayje, he's Reid. If you were to throw yourself at him, his girlfriend he'd faint. Let along some random girl he hasn't seen in years." Penelope tried to placate her friend who was obviously distressed.

"You think?"

"Honey, I know." Penelope said reassuring her.

*************************************************

"Pen, can I bail on dinner? Jack's sick and Hayley's away, Aaron's stuck in a meeting with Strauss so I'm going to go and get him and take him home."

"Sure hon. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm good I've left a message for the guys in case they look for me, but if you see them first can you please let them know?"

"Will do." Pen hung up the phone worriedly. In the last couple of months Emily was shouldering more and more Jack responsibilties, which was to be expected as she and Hotch were spending more and more time together, but she was stretching herself to exhaustion and they were worried about her.

*************************************************

"Jayje, Em bailed on dinner because Jack's sick and she needed to pick him up. I'm worried about her so I was just going to take dinner there and hang with her. You up for it?"

"Ugh sure."

"Did you already make plans?"

"Sort of, but that's okay. This is more important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come and get me when you're ready to go."

"I will."

*************************************************

Penelope and JJ picked up groceries for Hotch's place with every intention of cooking dinner. When they arrived an exhausted looking Emily greeted them at the door. Seeing her friends with their arms loaded with groceries obviously with a mission to help made her teary eyed.

*************************************************

"Have I mentioned that you guys are the best friends any girl could have?"

"Honey are you okay? You're not looking so hot." Penelope asked putting aside her armload of bags to feel Emily's forehead.

"Emily Prentiss you're burning up."

"Jack must be potent, I guess I caught it from him." She said weakly. JJ took their groceries in while Penelope took Emily to Hotch's bedroom, got her changed into one of his t-shirts and sweats before tucking her into his bed.

"Jack," Emily murmured, her eyes heavy

"I'll check on him, you just rest up. I'll be back with Aspirin and some water okay?" Emily who felt like every part of her body was aching merely nodded and she snuggled into Aaron's covers. It had been a little over a couple of months, since they had become official and things were going well. Jack who already adored her was happy to be spending more and more time with Emmy.

*************************************************

"Penny!!!" Jack said as excited as his energy could muster,

"Hey buddy. JJ and I came to see how you are. How are you feeling my sweet?" she asked running her hands soothingly through his hair.

"Hurts,"

"Aww sugar, I'm sorry you're not feeling well, but don't worry. JJ and I will take good care of you."

"Jenny?"

"Yes Pumpkin, Jenny's here too."

"Where's Emmy?"

"Emmy's sick too honey so she's in bed just like you."

"Want to see Emmy."

"Why don't you take a little nap and I'll take you to see her when you wake up ok sweetness?" Jack reluctantly agreed and closed his eyes.

*************************************************

By the time Penelope had made it downstairs JJ was well into cooking.

"Sorry, I stayed with Jack till he closed his eyes. I'm going to take some Juice and aspirin up to Em, she's looking really bad."

"Bad as in we should call a Doctor?"

"Not yet, I'm sure it's just the flu like Jack. You okay down here?"

"Yeah I'm all good. Soup should be done soon."

"Smells great Jayje. Should we call Aaron?" Pen asked biting her lower lip, not sure if this was cause to interrupt a Strauss meeting.

"Well he'll be mad that we didn't, but there's nothing he can do, and I don't want to raise Strauss' suspicion. Em went home sick and then he rushes home. Hang tight for now, and if we have to call the Doctor we'll call him."

"Good plan."

*************************************************

"Em, hon. Take the aspirin and then you can go back to sleep." Pen said coaxing her friend out of her slumber. Emily merely mumbled incoherently and did as she was told.

"Good girl."

"Pen," she whispered,

"Yes my love,"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Hon, that's great. Isn't it?" Penelope said running her hand up and down her back as Emily turned over and buried her head on Pen's lap.

"Are we ready for this? How's he going to take this?" Em asked worriedly.

"The man just got a divorce a little over a year ago."

"Em, he's going to be surprised but he loves you. I'm sure he'll be excited." Pen said trying to reassure her, but Emily was not convinced.

"What if he's not?" Penelope could feel the vulnerability that resonated through her friend.

"He will be." Penelope played with Emily's hair till she fell asleep and eased her back on Aaron's pillows. When she came downstairs JJ could feel that she was distracted, and worried.

"Should we call the Doctor?"

"No, they're both fine. I'm sure it's just the flu."

"Then why the face?" JJ asked.

"She thinks she may be pregnant and she's worried Hotch may not take it well."

"Oh wow! That's great, but why would she think he would not be happy? He loves her,"

"Yes, but I think she's worried about fast forwarding to a speed his not quite ready for. You know doing the honourable thing versus what you're truly ready for."

"Does she honestly think he would not want to go the next level?"

"Hormones hon, it makes no sense to us because we can see just how much he loves her, but right now she's feeling a little insecure."

"Aren't we all?" JJ muttered.

"Jayje?"

"It's nothing."

"And I am so not buying that one Kiddo."

"You want to know what my other plans were going to be? I was going to invite myself to the dinner Spence has with Lila, so she would know that he's not available."

"It's not funny Pen." JJ protested as she saw the smile that was beginning to form on her friend's lips.

"I'm sorry hon, but how you and the other one upstairs can't see that your respective partners love you wholeheartedly is beyond me. Jayje, I'm not making fun, seriously. It's understandable to be a little insecure, hello I am dating Derek Morgan for goodness sake and not a day goes by that I don't see a person look at me and him and think 'What the'"

"Pen," JJ admonished,

"It's okay. We're not talking about me, and I'm good. I promise. It's understandable to feel a little threatened, but trust me Reid's no fool. He knows what he has and he loves you." Penelope could see JJ relax a little.

"Hon, why don't you talk to him about it if it upsets you this much?"

"Because it's stupid,"

"Honey, it isn't stupid. It's natural. Let him know how you feel about it, otherwise you will literally combust. He knows you trust him, but it wouldn't hurt for him to know that you do feel threatened by other girls in his life."

"Really?"

"Really hon. Talk to him. Otherwise you're going to get mad and frustrated at him and he's not going to know what's hit him. It would only be fair"

"Thanks Pen."

"No probs. What do you say we check on our two patients and see if we can get some soup in them?"

"Sounds good."

*************************************************

They went to check on Jack and found his bed to be empty and were not surprised to see him burrowed against Emily on the bed.

"They're a sight for sore eyes aren't they?" JJ said affectionately from the doorway.

"That they are. Let's leave them for a little longer."

*************************************************

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Hotch asked as he walked through his front door and found Garcia and JJ in his lounge room watching Dirty Dancing.

"I thought I hid that from you guys?"

"We may not be profilers Agent Hotchner but we have known you long enough to know where you would hide things should you want to."

"Now there's a scary thought."

"Don't worry, we didn't find anything else but Dirty Dancing and seriously Hotch you're hiding Veggie Tales Sing a Long from a three year old?" Penelope said shaking her head.

"Every day, every hour on the hour. Trust me!" JJ and Penelope rolled their eyes.

"We came to check up on Em, she wasn't looking all that well today so we came to see if she was okay. She must have caught what Jack has. Both are currently asleep on your bed. JJ made her awesome Chicken Soup, but we didn't want to wake them."

"Thanks you guys. I'm just going to run up and check on them."

"Go on up. We'll get the soup ready and then leave you guys."

"Thanks!" he called out from the top of the stairs.

*************************************************

Seeing the sight before him made his heart swell. Emily was on her side, while Jack was cocooned against her as her arms held him protectively. Her face was buried against his three year old son's head. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. The movement of the bed woke her.

"Hey," he greeted tracing her cheek with his fingers. Hotch leaned over and placed his lips on her forehead.

"Wow you're warm."

"Yeah, I think our human germ ball has succeeded in infecting me." She said as she affectionately caressed Jack's head.

"Well that's what you get for letting him eat off your plate and climb all over you when you know he's sick."

"Now is so not the moment for 'I told you so'." She replied dryly.

"The girls still downstairs?"

"Yup, they're in the middle of Dirty Dancing."

"They found it huh!" she said amused.

*************************************************

"Dinner at your service M'lady." Emily looked up to see both her friends carrying a tray of Soup, Bread, Juice and Water.

"You guys make the best Florence Nightingale in the whole world." Hotch carefully helped Emily sit up against the headboard and caught her wince.

"You okay."

"Yup, just sore everywhere. Hey Jack, honey wake up. Penny and Jenny made you some soup." Jack stirred and was a little disoriented when he awoke.

"Penny! Jenny!" he said excitedly at the sight of them holding his little arms up. Penelope was handed the tray in her hand to Hotch before bending down to give the little boy a hug, JJ put her tray down on the bedside table before following suit. As Hotch helped Em with her soup, Penelope and JJ made a game up to distract Jack as he ate his soup.

"They're so good with him, you all are." Hotch observed with distinct affection.

*************************************************

Once Jack and Emily were fed, and the dishes were done the girls said their goodbyes.

"We kept the soup on the stove for you Hotch, so try and get some dinner in okay." JJ said in a non negotiable tone of voice.

"I will do." He promised.

"You call if you need anything okay."

"Thanks Pen, we will."

*************************************************

JJ and Pen bent over to hug both patients goodbye.

"You need to talk, or run an errand you let me know okay, any time of day." Penelope whispered quietly in Emily's ear.

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Do you need anything from your place?" Pen asked.

"Not that I can think of. Thanks though."

"No probs. Get some rest. We'll check in tomorrow."

"Bye Captain Jack!"

"Bye Bye Pen, Bye Jenny!" Jack said waving at them both before snuggling back into Emily's arms.

"I'll walk you guys out."

"Your place or Reid's?" Pen asked as they drove out of Hotch's driveway.

"Do you think it would seem like I am checking up on him if I went home to his instead of mine?"

"Depends on your intentions my love."

"Then mine."

"Jayje…"

"Pen,"

"If I drive you home are you going to sit there and toil and imagine the worst?"

"Maybe," JJ admitted.

"I just don't want to talk about this with him tonight. I won't be able to pull it off without sounding like a homicidal jealous girlfriend."

"Well the first step is admitting it." Penelope said patting her knee ensuing a smile from JJ.

"Why don't you stay at mine? At least that way you're not brooding on your own, or waiting by the phone waiting for him to call."

"What about Morgan?" JJ asked.

"What about him?"

"Well, you know it might be weird."

"He has his own apartment Jayje."

"Doesn't he? I mean, aren't you?"

"Stop right there, if you blush anymore you'll transform into a cherry."

"Thank you." JJ said gratefully quickly shifting the conversation.

*************************************************

"Hey Baby Girl. Em okay?"

"She's caught whatever Jack has and she's tired and achy."

"Did you just get home?"

"Yeah, we waited till Hotch came home, and made sure Em and Jack ate. Hang on, a sec. Jayje you can sleep on the bed, I've just changed the sheets. You're much too tired for that lumpy couch."

"You sure?" JJ asked again receiving an eye roll from Penelope.

"JJ staying the night, she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. We're just chatting. You get home okay?"

"Yeah, got in a few minutes ago, Rossi and I played wingman to Reid. That chick Lila from LA called to have dinner with him and he didn't really feel comfortable going on his own, and he was going to ask JJ but you guys went to see Em."

"How was it?"

"Honestly, how that girl lasted through dinner is beyond me because all he talked about was JJ this and JJ that."

"Good boy!"

"Was she seriously worried?"

"Surprisingly so." She answered vaguely.

"You okay?"

"Hmm, yeah. Why?"

"You sound distracted. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Hon, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Night baby girl."

*************************************************

"He really brought Derek and David to dinner with him?" JJ asked as she lay beside Penelope staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, and apparently he nearly drove the poor girl to suicide as all he talked about was JJ this and JJ that."

"Really…" they were silent for a moment before Penelope reached for her keys on the bedside table and handed them to her. JJ looked at her confused.

"Take Esther, go talk to your boy." JJ grinned,

"You mind?"

"Of course not, go! I'll talk to you later." JJ jumped up from the bed only to dive back in to throw her arms around Garcia,

"You're the best and I love you."

"And you're fifteen! Love you too. Now get out of my house so one of us can actually get some sleep."

*************************************************

After JJ had left Penelope lay there in silence doing her outmost not to think. Emily's news shook her more than she cared to admit. She wanted a child. She wanted the package. As much as she loved Derek and she knew Derek loved her, she wasn't sure if they were headed for marriage. Derek, though very vocal about how much he adored her and could not picture his life without her, never really talked about marriage. Years before when they were just friends he had admitted that he wasn't marriage material. Back then she laughed about it and thought it typical of Derek Morgan, and was even comforted by it, but now that they were together, the wondering drove her mad. As much as she brushed it off when she told JJ about it, she was affected by the looks she got by being with him, most of the time she didn't care, but there were other elements of their relationship that made her insecure.

*************************************************

JJ drove straight to Reid's apartment. They had talked while Pen and Morgan were on the phone, and she was guarded, he had noticed it but knew she wouldn't be able to talk anyway as she was at Penelope's but made a note to talk to her the following day. She let herself in knowing he was already in bed. JJ walked into his bedroom and lay beside him curling up against him. Instinctively Reid draped his arm around her, and nuzzled her neck.

*************************************************

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked

"For being jealous." Reid's eyes popped open.

"What? What were you jealous of?"

"Lila."

"Jen…"

"I know it's stupid, but I was jealous. I thought you know, she's young and she's a model."

"You're an idiot." He said simply pulling her closer to him.

"I love you, and nothing or anyone, can change that. Not even you!"

*************************************************

Early the next morning Penelope was pleased to see a note from JJ with her keys, a steaming hot cup of coffee and croissants, telling her all was good and that she and Reid we're going on a Mini road trip and that she would call later to check in. Knowing that Hotch had to drive Jack early that morning to New York to Hayley's grandmother's place as previously agreed upon, she had assured Hotch that she would take care of Emily. He had considered not going but there was no other way around it, and Emily insisted that she was going to be okay.

*************************************************

More often than not, Morgan came right after his jog in the mornings. To have breakfast together, or just spend the mornings together. Sometimes he would skip the jog and just curl up on the bed with Penelope. She loved waking up in his arms, and he loved how she would instinctively snuggle on the crook of his arm laying her head on his chest without waking up. How her face would twitch into a content smile as she did it.

*************************************************

When he came in that morning, he was surprised to find her gone already. A note was taped to her front door.

*************************************************

"Hey Hon, sorry that you missed me. I have a few errands I have to run today, and I need to also need to check in on Em because Hotch left early this morning. I realised I forgot to mention it last night and I didn't want to wake you this morning just to tell you. Reid and JJ went on a spur of the moment road trip so it's just you and Rossi playing basketball today. Anyways, I'll check in throughout the day. Love P"

*************************************************

Something was off and he knew it, what it was, he wasn't quite sure. They needed to talk and she's avoiding him, plain and simple.

*************************************************

Penelope dropped by the drug store before heading over to Hotch's. She picked up some cold and flu tablets, vitamins and a pregnancy kit. She potted around comfortably in Hotch's home, clearing up, making tea and toast for Em before heading upstairs with her offerings.

*************************************************

"Hey hon, how are you feeling?" Pen asked placing her palm to Emily's forehead.

"Better thanks. You're here early."

"I woke up early."

"What no visitor this morning?" When Penelope didn't answer Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Pen, what's up?"

"Nothing, all good. I'm just tired. I went to the drug store for you." Penelope said holding up the white bag. Emily knew what she had in there and a look of panic crossed her eyes. Penelope feeling her friend's distress took her hand in hers.

"It's okay Em. You don't have to take it now. I know how freaked you were and I didn't want you to have to go to the drug store and do it alone. So I got it for you. You can use, or not. I can be here or not. No pressure."

"Thanks Pen." Emily said closing her eyes, not quite ready to step out of her denial.


	17. Fireworks

Penelope had put her phone on silent for a reason, and she knew she could use Emily as an excuse to buy herself time. She wasn't ready to talk about it, a part of her was scared that discussing it would mean the end of them, and though it may be inevitable she wasn't quite ready to lose him yet. With Emily fast asleep, there was nothing much for her to do, and every fibre of her being wanted to run. To make it disappear for a day at the very least, but she couldn't. At least not till Hotch came back, which was hopefully soon.

Emily and Garcia were on the couch watching the end of Dirty Dancing, when JJ called Penelope's phone. Picking it up she could hear JJ giggling and put her on speaker phone,

"This should be good." Penelope said with a smirk,

"Hi guys! We wanted you to be the first to know, REID AND I JUST GOT MARRIED!!!"

"WHAT!!!" both Emily and Penelope exclaimed. Emily took the phone,

"Are you both drunk?"

"No completely sober." Reid replied happily.

"Well in that case, CONGRATULATIONS you two."

"Aww you guys! That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Penelope said with tears running down her cheeks.

"JJ you are going to have a proper wedding with your best friends as your Bridesmaids right?"

"Of course Em, would I deprive you and Pen the joy of bossing me around for a day?"

After a few more minutes of how, where and when they hung up leaving Emily and Penelope looking at each other perplexed,

"I think that is the most spontaneous things those two have ever done, and will ever do in their life." Emily declared proudly.

"I'm so happy for them. They're perfect for each other."

"Pen, what is it?" Emily asked worriedly knowing something was up.

"You've been in and out for days now." Penelope took a deep breath

"I know Derek loves me, I do. I just don't know if we're ever going to get to that happily ever after. I want to get married, I want to have kids, but…"

"You don't think he does? Have you talked about it since you got together?"

"No."

"No plans of the future."

"Not like that. A part of me feels like a 'for now', till he realises he made a mistake."

"PENELOPE MARGARET GARCIA." Emily exclaimed completely dumbfounded.

"How could you even say that? Derek worships the ground you walk on."

"I don't disagree there, as I said I know he loves me, I just don't think I'm the 'I'm going to make you my wife' for him. "

"Pen, what happened? How did you get here? You know better than this."

"Do I Em?" Penelope asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey." Emily said pulling Penelope in a hug. She had never seen Penelope Garcia break down before, always a picture of composure, always the one picking everyone up and off the ground. Just then Hotch walked in

"Did you guys hear…." He stopped as he saw Penelope in Emily's arms.

"I, I have to go." Penelope said jumping to her feet.

"I am begging you Aaron, as a friend, please don't say anything to Morgan about this." Not waiting for a response she picked up her bag and ran out the door.

"Penelope wait." He called running after her. Pausing for a brief moment, she turned around,

"You need anything, night and day. You call."

"I will. Thanks Hotch." She said in appreciation.

Penelope was a mess and she knew it. She had let her guard down and it bit her in the butt. How could she explain to Emily or JJ for that matter what she was feeling. How would they understand.

"Do we have any idea what that was about?" Hotch asked as he sat beside Emily wrapping his arms around her. Emily shook her head worriedly as she placed her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later Derek knocked on Hotch's door looking for Penelope.

"Hey Hotch, where's Pen?" he asked looking alarmed.

"She left about ten minutes ago. What's going on Derek?"

"I ran into Gina at the Mall."

"CIA Gina?" Hotch asked confused.

"Yeah she's here for a case. She wanted to catch up and have dinner, and I said yes as long as I could bring my girlfriend. So we went. She brought her best friend who apparently lives here." As Hotch looked at Emily her face showed that she had no idea that there was even dinner.

"It was last minute. She called after work the other day and Pen and I literally came from work." he explained catching the look.

"Anyways, I ran into her today and she started apologising to me and I had no idea what she was talking about. She said that when she and Melissa went to the ladies a few things were said and Pen heard them."

"Can you believe a hot thing like that with someone like her?" Melissa said somewhat menacingly,

"She seems nice."

"But why her? What a waste! I couldn't see him touching her. Ugh! It has to be completely emotional and cerebral."

"Mel, that's cruel."

"What don't tell me you disagree, there's no way they'll last. He'll never marry her. Aside from the fact that he has eternal bachelor tatooed on his forehead, he'll get bored and move on. You'll see." Just as they headed for the door they ran into Penelope who obviously had heard every word.

Emily stood up angrily temporarily losing her balance. Hotch caught her in time looking concerned.

"I need to find Pen," she said determinedly. Everything made sense to her now.

"Sweetheart you can barely stand. Let Morgan and I find her."

"She won't let you find her. You saw her today." Derek's face grew panicked.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain when we get in the car. Sweetheart you going to be okay?" Emily nodded waving off his concern.

"Did she really not say anything to you? Or at least slap that girl?" Hotch asked as his overprotective psuedo brother instinct kicked in. Morgan shook his head.

"Apparently she just walked into the bathroom as though she didn't hear a thing. When she got back to the table it was a little awkward but I didn't think anything of it. She never told me Hotch. I would never let anyone speak to her like that."

"She knows that Morgan."

"All those horrible things they said Hotch. They said it and she heard it. Hotch, she believes them."

"She's all confident and strong in front of everyone but she isn't. She hides behind her 'Garcia' bravado and it works. She's able to break it down and separate when she's on Garcia mode, but Hotch what they said hits home to her." Morgan took a deep breath,

"Pen and I haven't been intimate." Aaron looked at him in obvious surprise.

"Not for the lack of want. In the beginning it was about not rushing into it, and then it became about her feeling self conscious so I didn't want to pressure her. I didn't want to rush her, she's too important to me to make that an issue. So I've been waiting for her to be ready, could she have misinterpreted that as I wasn't interested? That I'm not attracted to her? Hotch! What am I going to do?"

"Pen, I'm worried about you. I know why you're upset. Derek ran into Gina and she told him everything. He's going crazy Pen. Please call me!" Emily begged in her text message.

Derek tried Garcia's phone again only to get her voicemail for the tenth time.

"Baby Girl it's me. We need to talk. Please call me."

Derek and Hotch headed to Penelope's to make sure she didn't just go home. Esther was no where in sight, so they kept driving.

"Pen," Emily answered in a panic

"So you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed."

"Pen, you're my best friend. It's what we do, be there for one another. As someone who's been taking care of me not only the last twenty four hours but since we've met, you should know the rules by now. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. That girl doesn't know you. She is shallow, judgemental and a waste of space. Her opinion doesn't matter."

"But it does Em, because she's not the only one who thinks what she does. I can't do this for the rest of our lives."

"Pen, honey where are you? Why don't you come back here? Let's talk."

"I can't talk to Derek right now. It's all jumbled in my head and I can't think straight."

"Aaron and Derek are out looking for you. Come here and I'll tell Hotch that he needs to keep Derek occupied."

"I just can't."

"And that's okay Pen, just come back and we can talk. Aaron will find a way to distract Derek."

"Is she okay?" Hotch asked. Derek's looked at Hotch worriedly,

"She's fine." He said to Derek before resuming his conversation with Emily

"It took a lot of convincing to get her to come back, but she's not ready to talk to Derek yet. Do you think you can keep him at bay until a little later?"

"Okay, yeah sure. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks hon." Emily said tiredly.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I will be once I talk to Pen. I'm feeling better physically. I'm just worried that's all."

"Well you take it easy and stay on that couch."

"Yes sir!"

"And Em,"

"Yeah hon."

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

Being in the middle of Derek and Penelope's saga made him realise how much he loved Emily. How he would not cope not having her in his life.

"She's okay. She and Em are going to talk."

"She doesn't want to talk to me does she?"

"Not yet, not for anything you have or haven't done, but simply because she's processing."

"What if she processes and realises that this is too much, and she doesn't want to be with me anymore. I couldn't handle that Hotch. Why can't she see what I see when I look at her, why would what anyone else think matter. I don't care what anyone thinks, I love her and I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Does she know that?" Hotch asked.

"Have you talked about marriage? Do you want to get married? If you haven't maybe you should. You have been the eternal bachelor, and she knows what your views on marriage were."

"But they've changed since we got together, she has to know that right"

"Not if you've never discussed it."

"Should you be catering to my dramas right now? How are you feeling?" Pen asked as Emily greeted her at the door with a hug.

"Don't even think about deviating. I'm fine. As long as we stay on the couch and you don't mind me being collapsed on that couch, then we're all good. Come come. Standing and I are having issues at the moment." Penelope dropped to the couch side by side with Emily. Both their heads thrown back on the back of the couch looking up at the celing.

"He loves you Pen. Plain and simple. The man who ran in here today looking like he's going to have a coronary does not want to live the rest of his days without you. Whether you've discussed it or not, he has no intention of letting you go. Talk to him about marriage, and children and see what his take on it is. You'll more than likely find you're on the same page. A lot has changed Pen since you've been together. Ever since he said it was you, it has been you. That has never wavered, and that's what scares you." Penelope stayed silent knowing that Emily wasn't done.

"You're scared to bring up marriage because I think deep down you know he would marry you in a heartbeat. As for not wanting you, you know as well as I do that he's leaving it up to you because you mean more to him that any urge he may have. If you two haven't been intimate, it's because of you. I love you Pen, and this isn't about putting the blame on you. But it isn't his fault either. He's trying to make sure he doesn't rush you or make you do anything you're not ready for. He's ready, and all you need to do is say the word. What that girl said makes me mad that I want to hunt her down and slap her silly, how do you think that made him feel? He loves you Pen. You! Stop running from that and just embrace it. To heck with what anyone else thinks. You know the truth in your heart, and the people that matter know how special what you have really is. Don't lost sight of that because there are some people who can't. They don't count."

"I'm just scared that one day he'll turn around, hear those words and realise he made a mistake."

"You know him better than that."

"It scares me how much I love him."

"If its any comfort, from where we are all sitting, he loves you just as much. Definitely more than you think he does."

"I hate profilers!" Penelope muttered beneath her breath. Emily smiled knowing that Penelope was processing.

"Not to change the subject, because I already know what I need to do, and I realise my running out of here wouldn't have really given you much of chance to think of anything else but my drama, but have you thought more about that thing in a paper bag you have hidden in your ready bag?"

"Let me recover and then you and I have a date so you can be there to hold my hand while I pee on a stick."

"Now that's taking this friendship in a whole new level. Not that I am not flattered, nor not want to be there, but wouldn't you like to share this moment with Hotch?"

"I would rather know for sure than drag him into this unnecessarily."

"Well, should you change your mind, that's okay too. I think he'll be happy Em. I truly do. He'd be so proud."

"It would also mean we'd have to come clean to Strauss and that means being shafted."

"Finer details?"

"Hmm, I don't want to rush him into making any decisions that he's not ready for."

"Isn't that where you're headed anyway? Aaron Hotchner isn't exactly known for flings. He's as monogamous as they come. He entered this relationship with every intention of seeing it through to the end, if he didn't he would never have taken the leap. You mean too much to him to do that."

"Just like Derek would never have if he didn't intend of seeing it through to the end." Emily pointed out.

"Touche! So we're friends, we know this already! Alright, I'm going to go if you're going to be okay."

""I'm fine. I'm going to just sleep here. Call me and let me know how you go, and remember, he loves you and that's all that matters." Penelope pulled the blanket up to Em's chin and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, for everything."

"Back at ya!" Em replied yawning.

"Morgan," Hotch said breaking Derek's trance.

"Huh, sorry Hotch. What?" Hotch pointed to the front steps of Morgan's apartment as they pulled in. There she sat, Penelope Garcia waiting for him.

"Thanks Man, for everything." He said scrambling out of the car. Pen looked up to see him get out of the car and rush over to her. She stood to her feet somewhat hesitantly. Without a word he took her in his arms, Penelope burrowed her face into his chest, breathing him in.

"We need to talk." She murmured,

"Can I please go first?" he asked quietly in her ear.

"Sure, we should go inside." Derek, unwilling to let her go kept his arms tightly wrapped around her as they walked into his apartment. He led her to their favourite recliner chair, where they often sat and snuggled in the evenings that they were at his apartment. He sat down and gently pulled her with him so that she was half on him and half on the chair.

"I think there's something I need to tell you. Something that I assumed you just knew. I'm in this for the long haul P. I wouldn't have gone to your house that morning if I hadn't already reconciled with myself that I want a forever with you. I want to marry you, I want to have kids. I would propose to you this minute if I knew you wouldn't think I was only asking because of everything that happened. As for the other thing, the reason why I haven't mentioned it is because I didn't want to put any unnecessary pressure on you. I want you more than I can ever fully express, but I won't jeopardise what we have by forcing you into something you're not ready for. But baby, the reason why I can wait, is because I know I have the rest of my life to be with you if you would let me." Tears began to pour out of Penelope's eyes.

"I just thought you didn't want me, and I was scared that one day you'll wake and wonder what the heck you were doing with me. What they said, it hit home. As much as I didn't want to believe it, it hit home." The vulnerability in her voice broke his heart.

"What I would like to do to that girl!"

"It's okay. She was only expressing what she thought. We can't control what other people think."

"I'm sorry she said what she said. You have to know, I love you P. Heart and Soul. I love you."

"I'm sorry I doubted us. I love you Derek, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"That's good to know, you had me worried there." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." Derek brought his lips to her forehead and kept there,

"Just promise me that you'll talk to me first before you let it all go crazy inside."

"I promise. I didn't tell you about what she said because I was embarrassed. I thought I could just let it go, and then Em thinks she's pregnant, Reid and JJ just got married, I freaked thinking what she said was right, that we were never going to have that."

"Baby, hang on. Em's pregnant?"

"She doesn't know. I bought her the kit, but she's too scared to take it. She doesn't know how Hotch will take it, and she doesn't want him to commit just because she's pregnant."

"I swear you girls over think things!"

"Says he…" Pen scoffed,

"Trust me, he's in it for the long haul."

"I know that, and you know that, Em, well she's getting there."

"So Reid and Jayje?"

"I know, how cool is that? They called right after and they sounded so happy." Morgan traced her face with his finger and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Name the time and place…" he said softly placing his lips on her. Penelope's eyes opened wide as she gently pulled away to look at him.

"I'm serious! You're the scaredy cat in this relationship."


	18. A surprise for all

Hotch arrived back at his house with a sleeping Emily on his couch. As he climbed in beside her she stirred. Spooning behind her he kissed her neck.

"Hey you." She mumbled sleepily.

"You're still warm sweetheart."

"Feeling much better though. How did it go?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"When we pulled up at Morgan's Pen was waiting there for him with a somewhat determined to talk look on her face. She okay?"

"Yeah, she just needed to be reminded of a few things."

"Morgan too, he realised that there are things that he assumed she would know but never told her. It made me realise something,"

"What's that?" she asked as she played with the arm that was draped along her middle,

"That I want you to know I'm all in. This thing with us, I'm in it for the long haul. I can't imagine my life without you, nor do I want to. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"Me too." She replied holding back the tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just emotional. It's been a big day." Hotch ran his fingers through her hair giving her kiss on her temple.

*************************************

"That was your perfect opportunity to say, hon I have something to tell you. I may be pregnant." Pen said the following day as she came to hang out with her while the boys played basketball.

"I know, but I just wasn't ready."

"You want to do it now?" Pen asked sensing that her friend was anxious to know but needed a little push.

"Yes, and no. But yes mostly."

"Then let's go." Pen said getting up from the couch holding her hand out to her friend pulling her off the couch.

*************************************

Emily bit the bullet and headed in the bathroom, package on hand and was out a few minutes later looking rather squeamish. Penelope took Emily's hand in hers and held it tightly as they waited.

"Either way, it's going to be okay."

"I think I'm more scared that I'm not. After we talked last night I realised how much I wanted to have a baby, for us to start a family."

"Honey, that's an impressive journey you took there."

"I know, I'm freaked out just thinking about it."

"Don't be. It's a good thing." A few minutes later the alarm they set interrupted them, the look of complete fear crossed Emily's face.

"Let's go,"

"I can't look. You do it Pen." Pen nodded and headed for the bathroom. When she emerged from the bathroom she was grinning.

"You're going to be an amazing Mommy!" Emily screamed and ran up to Penelope throwing her arms around her as they jumped up and down happily.

"I don't want to tell Aaron till I've seen a Doctor and know for sure. Pen can you come with me tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

*************************************

JJ and Reid had a few days off for a mini honeymoon. Emily was off from work the following day under the strong advisement of Hotch, Penelope, Morgan and David who wore her down the night before when Morgan and David came home with Hotch, dinner on hand. Penelope had made arrangements to leave work early to take Em to the doctor to get checked out.

*************************************

"Well Miss Prentiss, you are indeed pregnant. You're well into your 7th week." Emily grinned at Penelope who gave her a thumbs up sign.

"So how are you going to tell him?" Pen asked as she drove Emily home.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of waiting after the first trimester but it all depends on how great I can keep a poker face."

"Good luck with that."

"So where are Reid and JJ?" Emily asked changing the subject inwardly worried about Aaron's reaction.

"Vegas to visit his Mom, so he can finally introduce JJ to her, apparently she's in good spirits so she's actually conversing and coherent."

"That's good. Are they going to see his Dad too?"

"Yeah, they're having dinner with him tonight. Your place of Hotch's?"

"Mine please. I haven't been there for a few days and I just would really like to sleep in my own bed."

"Not at all avoiding Hotch?"

"Maybe a little, I just want to be completely happy before I go into panic mode about his reaction."

"Why don't we grab some take out and celebrate?"

"That sounds great Pen. Thanks!"

"What are friends for?"

*************************************

"Hey Hon, just checking in, I'm going to drop Em home to her place and grab take away so I won't be home till late."

"She's sleeping over" Emily called out from beside her.

"I guess I'm sleeping over."

"You tell her that I'm willing to let it slide because today was a big day, but tomorrow you're mine." Penelope laughed,

"He said to tell you, it's ok for tonight only."

"Ha! Friends come before boyfriends!" Emily teased.

"Okay you two separate corners I'm feeling like an inanimate object."

"Aww, I love you more Pen."

"Not a chance Prentiss!"

"You two talk to each other." Pen said shaking her head in amusement handing Em her phone.

*************************************

While Pen was taking plates out from Em's kitchen Hotch called,

"Hey, did you go home?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired and I haven't been home for a few days so I thought I should make sure my place is still in one piece."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. If you let me go to work tomorrow you can see me the whole day." She replied with a smile trying to get him to back down from making her take a few days off.

"Nice try,"

"I thought it was worth a shot. Hey Pen and I are just about to eat. Talk later?"

"Sure, I'll call you before I go to sleep."

"Looking forward to it,"

*************************************

"Is he whiny because you're not staying at his place?"

"A little. We spend more time together than apart, I get where he's coming from."

"Yeah, as it is Derek spends so much time at my place that he almost lives there. Which I don't particularly mind, but all of a sudden we're at each other's space so much that after being single for so long and used to doing stuff on my own I have to check myself and remind myself that I have him to consider too."

"Girl or Boy?" Pen asked as Emily looked thoughtful.

"I don't really mind. We have Jack so it would be nice to have a girl, but either way I don't mind. I just want him to love him and her."

"And he will Em. I promise."

For most of the night they talked about babies and Em's concerns. It was the girl time and girl talk they both needed.

*************************************

Just as Pen got out of her shower Derek called.

"Hey Baby." She said affectionately as she picked up her phone.

"You still awake?"

"Yeah, just getting ready for bed, Em passed out on from her antibiotics a little while ago."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she's good."

"Is she?"

"I'll let her tell you."

"I've been thinking."

"Oh my love, did it hurt?" she teased.

"Very funny P."

"Sorry, go on."

"How would you feel about going away for a couple of days, just you and me? Think of it, as our four month anniversary present."

"That sounds great hon. Any place in mind?"

"I have a few things bouncing off in there."

"Do I get to know before I go?" she asked.

"I thought about that, and then I thought, no."

"Mean!" Derek laughed as he could imagine the pout that would be forming at that point.

"I have to keep you on your toes."

"You already do!"

"Good to know. Now go get some sleep. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds good,"

"I'll come and get you. I can drop you back at Em's to pick up Esther in the evening."

"Aww, I miss you too baby!"

*************************************

Reid and JJ were due to arrive back on Friday, Em who was finally allowed back to work and Penelope got busy organising a surprising wedding shower dinner for them just the team that night they were due to arrive. They had opted for Hotch's place as it had the most room. Em had made a very important call days prior and hoped her wedding present would arrive in time. JJ thought she was going out to dinner with the girls, and Reid thought the boys were going to take him to his better late than never bachelor party. They all agreed to meet at Hotch's.

*************************************

"You better be well behaved at this boys night thing they have planned." JJ teased poking Reid in the stomach. Reid just smirked,

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy there Mrs Reid?"

"You better believe it! I like the sound of that Jennifer Reid. Sounds very dignified."

"It's music to my ears, and I doubt you have anything to worry about. I am going with Hotch, Rossi,"

"And Derek Morgan…" JJ reminded him,

"Who has not looked at another woman since he and Pen got together. I think you're safe."

"I guess we better go in." she said pointing at the door they had been standing at for at least five minutes.

"It might be a good idea." Spencer agreed. Just as they opened the front door, the rest of their team, their family jumped up from several places screaming,

"SURPRISE!!!" causing both JJ and Reid to jump in utter shock!

"You guys!" JJ said in awe as she took in the balloons, banners, presents and wedding cake. Emily and Penelope headed straight for JJ throwing their arms around her, all three women were crying as they hugged and jumped up and down together, while the boys simply patted Reid on the back affectionately as they waited to congratulate JJ.

"I'm happy for you," Aaron said feeling a little choked up himself as he hugged JJ.

"You take care of our girl okay." Pen said softly as she hugged Reid

"Of course I will."

*************************************

They were just about to start dinner when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Emily answered jumping to her feet and headed to the door. A few minutes later she returned,

"Uh guys, I have a present for JJ and Reid, well maybe a little more for Reid than JJ." Reid looked at her quizzically, as she motioned for someone to come into the dining room. The whole room gasped,

"Gideon!"

_**Sorry, this chapter is a bit boring… I'm working on the next chapter now… =)**_


	19. I'm not ready for this

A little worried about the reception Emily had hoped that Reid would take it well that Gideon was there and what it meant that Gideon had come out of hiding to celebrate such significant moment with him. Reid got up for the table and walked over to Gideon. When he had stood close enough, Gideon had pulled Reid into a hug clasping the back of his head with his hand.

"I'm so proud of you Kid." He whispered. JJ who had tears in her eyes stood up to join them. As she passed Emily she gave her hand a squeeze in appreciation, knowing how much this moment meant to Spencer, how important Gideon was to him, to all of them.

"I'm glad you're here." Reid replied. As JJ approached, Gideon released Reid to gather JJ in an embrace.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much for being here. It means so much to both of us."

**********************************************

Aaron and Emily set another place on the table as Gideon greeted the rest of them

"So from what I've been hearing, you two" pointing at Morgan and Penelope

"Are together?" Morgan grinned and Penelope blushed.

"And you finally made your move." he said to Aaron as he smile at Emily, earning a laugh from all of them.

**********************************************

It certainly was a celebratory night. Gideon had simply slipped in where he left off. Between him and Rossi the couples were teased mercilessly. As the girls got dessert together, the boys started clearing up.

**********************************************

"How did you swing this Em?" JJ asked in wonder

"You know my long runs? Well a few months ago, right before Aaron and I got together I went to this deserted beach I go to. I ran into him, and ever since then every time I go for a run I see him. Visit, I felt so bad that we all have each other and he was alone. After awhile I stopped going there to run but go there to see him. I've been trying to convince him to visit since but it wasn't until now that he gave in."

"Thanks Em. It means the world to Spence that he's here."

**********************************************

"Spencer, I want to say I'm sorry" Gideon said solemnly, knowing how much it hurt Spencer out of everyone that he needed to leave.

"It's okay. I understand, I didn't at first but I do now. I'm just glad you're here." Reid assured him, just grateful that he was back.

**********************************************

"You are something else." Aaron said dropping a kiss on Emily's head as he sat beside her.

"I'm happy he's here." she said with a small smile, kissing his cheek.

"Me too. I've missed him more than I thought I did."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay."

**********************************************

"I'm glad you came."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"I guess this means no more secret rendezvous." She said somewhat regretfully. She enjoyed their time together and he understood completely. After their months of regular catch ups he had grown awfully fond of her and vice versa. He was the first she had confided in when Aaron had finally made a move, and again when she thought she may been pregnant.

"I'm still there, any time of day!"

"I'll hold you to that."

"So?"

"Yes," she replied knowing to what he was referring to.

"Congratulations!" he beamed happily.

"Thank you"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon!" she promised more to herself than him. Gideon placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze before getting up to make his way to Penelope.

**********************************************

"He loves you with his whole heart!" Penelope looked up in surprise, a little embarrassed that she had been caught staring at Derek. She smiled at him sheepishly,

"And that's more than enough." he answered the question that at times still plagued her. Penelope's eyes watered slightly as she hugged him,

"Thank you."

**********************************************

As Gideon went to grab himself a coffee Morgan followed. He and Gideon may not have had the most stable of relationships, but in time a respect had developed for the other. Gideon handed Morgan a cup as they leaned against the table,

**********************************************

"It scares her how much she loves you. While you wonder how lucky you are to have her, she questions what you see in her. It isn't about you, it's about her. Keep doing what you're doing, she'll get there. She loves you wholeheartedly and unconditionally and that frightens her. Be patient. Don't break her heart." he added at the end in a cautious way.

"I won't. She means everything to me"

"I see that. I'm glad." Gideon said placing a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze before leaving him with his thoughts.

**********************************************

When everyone had left to go home somewhat reluctantly, after being reassured that Gideon was not going to disappear again, Gideon helped Aaron and Emily pack up. Knowing that the boys needed some time together Emily feigned a yawn and bid her goodnight. Emily wrapped her arms around Gideon's shoulder, giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek as he hugged her arms in return,

"Welcome home!" she said softly.

"Thank you." he replied full of emotions that spoke volumes. Emily patted his shoulders with both hands before planting a quick kiss on Hotch's head on her way up to the bedroom.

**********************************************

"You lucked out with that one,"

"I know it. Thank you for being there for her. She thinks the world of you."

"The feeling is mutual, we totally underestimated that one."

"We certainly did."

**********************************************

The next morning the boys headed over to Reid's to help him pack and move him into JJ's apartment. Reid was pleased to see Gideon early the next morning, coffee on hand, the first to arrive. The girls gathered at JJ's for breakfast to help her pack away some things to make room for Reid which certainly didn't take long, as there wasn't much to move.

**********************************************

"So, I'm pregnant." Emily said casually as she handed the coffee that JJ handed her back. JJ's face lit up as she put the mug back down squealing and throwing her arms around Emily. Penelope laughed noting the very similar reaction she had.

"What did Hotch say? He must be thrilled. When did you find out? Why are you only telling me now?" JJ asked fifty miles a minute causing Pen and Emily to start laughing.

"I haven't told Hotch yet, I'm only on my 7th week and I really want to pass my first trimester before I tell him. So this stays between the three of us. I found out last weekend, Pen bought me a kit and literally dragged me to the bathroom to take the test. Went to the Doctor on Monday who confirmed, I didn't want to tell you over the phone and yesterday wasn't the time to do it."

"Is that the reason why you've been sick?"

"Yes and No, I did have the flu. But at the same time I was also going through the motion of morning sickness of some form."

"Wow! Big news! I am sooo happy for you."

"Thanks Jayje. I'm glad you're back, I've been dying to tell you for days."

"Well, no heavy lifting for you! What are you going to do about work? It's not exactly the safest of environments."

"I'm going to be extra careful, we all know the moment Hotch finds out he's going to put up a fight to wrap me in cotton wool to keep me safe."

**********************************************

The weekend passed quickly enough. By Sunday Reid was completely moved into JJ's. Everyone had Jason's details, and was back to their respective norms. JJ and Penelope kept a close eye on Emily in the weeks that followed.

**********************************************

"Emily?"

"Carrie, honey what's wrong?" Emily asked as she recognised the voice immediately. Carrie was a young girl they had met a little over a year before when her parents and brother were killed in a home invasion. The young girl had taken to both Emily and JJ immediately, and Emily found herself becoming extremely attached to her, almost to the point of adopting her, but in the end her family from LA had taken her in. She and Emily remained in touch in the months after, and occasionally spoke on the phone but emailed regularly.

"Aunt Dani and Uncle Martin, they were in a car accident, and Em, they're gone." The young girl said sobbing. Emily sank down to her chair, how could such misfortune fall on one child.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Where are you? Are you okay? I'll be there on the next flight. Keep your phone on with you."

"I'm at home, one of the neighbours is staying with me. Em, I need you to come and get me."

"I'm on my way sweetheart. Hang in there okay? I'll be there on the next flight."

""Okay, I'll see you soon."

Jumping to her feet Emily ran up the stairs to Hotch's office, closing the door behind her Aaron looked up.

"Em, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Carrie's Aunt and Uncle, they just died in a car accident. Aaron, I have to go and get her."

"Em…"

"I know what you're going to say, but Aaron, I can't just leave her there, alone. She's been through enough."

"I understand that, are you ready to take this on, full time. Are you ready for the possibility that she may end up in the state system anyway because your career is hardly a stable environment?"

"I have to at least try." Knowing that there was no stopping her, he reluctantly let it go.

"What do you need?"

"A few days off to sort this out." She could see as hard as he tried not to show it that he was weighing it out in his head where Carrie would fit into their lives. It broke her heart to see how he battled with it. It made her imagine the worst for when the time came to tell him that she was pregnant, because that would certainly shift their current status. She knew that he didn't deal well with change. Her initial start at BAU proved that. It took him ages to succumb to wanting her in his life, and letting her into Jack's.

"You don't need to be a part of this Aaron, but this is something I have to do. I'll check in later." Emily said walking out of his office leaving him somewhat dumbfounded.

**********************************************

Emily picked up her ready bag and headed out the door. She called out to Morgan to tell him to let Pen and JJ know that she'll call her later. She was almost at her car when her phone rang,

"Prentiss,"

"Hotch just told me, wait for me and I'm coming with." Penelope said not really giving her a chance to say no. A few minutes later Penelope emerged with her own ready bag.

"I'm driving. You, get into my car." Penelope said bossily.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" Emily muttered in frustration. Penelope looked at her friend,

"Hon, it's just taken him by surprise. This does not reflect on how he's going to react when you tell him about slugger there."

"I'm not so sure Pen."

**********************************************

Luckily they were able to get on a plane within half an hour of arriving at the airport, which gave them just enough time to make it to the gates and call JJ who had been stuck in a meeting when everything eventuated. Hotch wasn't surprised that Penelope had asked to go with Emily. He saw the strength of the bond the girls shared, and knowing what a huge deal this was going to be for Emily, he understood why Pen wanted to be there to offer her support.

**********************************************

When Emily and Pen arrived at Carrie's Aunt and Uncle's home Carrie literally flew out of the house and into Emily's arms.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Emily said running her hands soothingly up and down her back.

"What's going to happen to me now?" she asked knowing that her Aunt and Uncle were the only family she had left.

"Don't worry we'll work something out."

**********************************************

For the days that followed Emily and Penelope got busy making arrangements. Upon going through the legalities, Carrie's Aunt and Uncle had appointed her guardian should anything happen to them. They had seen the bond between Carrie and Emily and had gotten to know her through Carrie. Emily was surprised when they had called her to ask her for her permission to appoint her Carrie's guardian in the event that they were no longer around, which is why she already knew that Carrie was going home with her. Her parents inheritance was put in a trust, just as the inheritance from her Aunt and Uncle will be added to her trust till she was 18, and from there she can use what's in the trust for her education.

**********************************************

"Honey, your Aunt and Uncle have appointed me your guardian. Are you okay with this? About coming home with me to Washington,"

"Yes, are you sure it's okay with you."

"Of course, it is." Emily knew it would mean making a serious shift in her working schedule, but seeing as that was the inevitable anyway with the baby on the way, she found that she didn't mind all that much. She knew there were still ways to be in the BAU without putting herself in constant harms way. She owed that to Carrie, and to her unborn child.

**********************************************

"I'll meet you guys at your place with Dinner tomorrow," JJ said as walked into her door. She had just come from Emily's apartment setting up Carrie's room fit for a fifteen year old. She got new sheets, a few pillows, a new lamp, a few empty frames. She had enlisted Gideon into helping her with the room, and managed to put together a new study desk and a book shelf.

"Thanks Jayje. Pen and I miss you."

"I miss you guys too. Hotch has been biting everyone's head's off."

"That's pleasant."

"It might have something to do with the fact that you haven't spoken to him."

"I've called him."

"At the most inconvenient times so you can leave him messages."

"Yeah well,"

"You can't avoid him forever. Em, he's just not good with change."

"Well that will be an interesting conversation were going to have when I tell him he's about to become a Daddy again."

"You know he'll be happy."

"I thought I did."

"Have you thought about work?" JJ asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I have, and obviously changes have to be made there too. Carrie's my first priority. I have to give her stability. She's been through enough."

"Are you ready for that?"

"Funnily enough, I am."

**********************************************

Hotch knew they were due to arrive that day, and JJ was going to meet them at her place with dinner to welcome them home. He thought about being there too but aware that too many people may overwhelm Carrie.

**********************************************

"Jayje!" Penelope squealed with excitement as JJ opened the door. JJ laughed and hugged Pen, Em and Carrie as they came in.

"I hope Lasagna is good for you guys, I had the afternoon off so I thought I may as well."

"Thanks Hon!" Emily said gratefully.

"Carrie, did you want to settle into your room? One of our friends Gideon and I have been working on it the last couple of days, I hope you like it." JJ said receiving a surprised but grateful look from Emily.

"It's beautiful." Carrie said in awe as they walked in.

"It really is Jayje, you guys did a great job." Emily complimented giving her friend a hug. Carrie walked over to JJ to give her a hug,

"Thanks, I love it."

"Why don't we let you settle in, unpack, change your clothes, whatever and we'll meet you upstairs when you're ready." Penelope sensed that Carrie need a moment alone to process.

"Thanks Pen." The three ladies headed downstairs and crashed on the couch side by side, Emily in the middle.

"I've got to talk to Hotch."

"Why don't you call him once Carrie settles in for the night? Jayje and or I can stay here while you two go for a walk."

"Pen, you must be dying to see Morgan by now, and Jayje, you should go home to your husband."

"Would it make you feel better if I get Morgan to come here and wait with him while you go for a walk with Hotch, and we send Missy here home?" Emily broke into a smile and hugged Pen wordlessly. Penelope rolled her eyes as JJ laughed in amusement. When Carrie came down the three ladies were engaged in a nonsensical banter.

"You hungry?" JJ asked.

"Starved, dinner smells great JJ."

"JJ makes a killer lasagne!" Pen stated,

"And you my friend are not at all biased. Come get the grub and we can watch Dirty Dancing while we eat."

"I love that movie!" Carrie exclaimed. Penelope, Emily and JJ exchanged a knowing look, Carrie was going to be okay. She was going to fit right in.

**********************************************

"Hey handsome."

"Who's this?"

"You cut me!" Penelope said pouting, while Derek laughed heartily.

"Oh Baby you know I missed you."

"I'm not so sure now."

"Penelope!" he said in a somewhat warning tone,

"Okay, so you miss me. I've missed you too you know."

"That's always good to hear."

"How would you like to see me tonight?"

"Is that a trick question because I'm already headed to your place."

"Errr, can you make a little detour?"

"What kind of detour?" he asked with a sigh.

**********************************************

"Hey,"

"Hey, I'm glad you called. I've missed you."

"Aaron, we need to talk. Can you come over?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Can you please pick up Morgan? I don't want to leave Carrie here alone, and I feel bad that Pen hasn't seen him in days. I thought we could go for a walk and they can stay here."

"No problem. Be there soon." Aaron got off the phone, and his worry only grew deeper. She wanted to talk, and that scared him.

**********************************************

"Alright you two, behave. You have a sleeping minor upstairs!" Emily teased as Aaron helped her into her jacket.

"Very funny Em!" Penelope retorted closing the door behind them. When she turned around she bumped into Derek who was literally behind her.

"Hello my love," she said wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled her into a deep slow kiss.

"Okay, I think this is the part where we're supposed to behave." Pen said breathlessly as they pulled apart. Derek grinned,

"Good to see you missed me."

"Honey, you never have to question that, believe me." She said taking his hand to lead him to the couch.

"No way Pen, I am not watching Dirty Dancing."

"Who said anything about watching?" she teased.

"You're all talk."

"So what, you don't want me to be wrapped in your arms as I tell you just how much I missed you and how much I love you. Fine, we can watch whatever you want on TV. She said handing him the remote leaning back on the couch with her arms crossed. Derek smiled sheepishly trying to wrap his arms around Penelope who kept ducking out of his embrace.

"Don't you try and make up with me now Derek Morgan, that's strike two today!" she said trying her best to keep a straight face, but he knew she was ready to crack.

"I love you P. I've missed you like crazy." He murmured in her ear. Pen smiled and turned her face to meet his and kissed him.

"God I've missed that." He murmured into her neck.

"Behave, we have to be responsible adults till Mommy and Daddy get back."

**********************************************

"Aaron, I know it's not fair for me to take Carrie on knowing you would have reservations, but I couldn't just leave her in LA and let her be taken in by the system, not when I know it's within my abilities to help her, but you don't have to be a part of that. I love you Aaron, and I can't imagine being with anyone else but you, but I won't ask you to do something that is beyond your ability. Carrie is now a part of my life, she's part of my package. She's my responsibility, and I love her, but I know it's a lot to take in, so it's up to you. But you need to choose Aaron, in or out, because I can't have you walk into this half way and change your mind. It's not fair, for any of us." Aaron knew what she was trying to say, and he understood. He felt exactly the same when it came to Jack.

"I can barely cope with Jack Em, I don't want another person to fail. I'm sorry." His voice broke as her heart tore to pieces. His heart just wasn't equipped for more than what he had. As selfish as it sounded, he barely had enough time with Jack, and his guilt for having split from Hayley was so large it suffocated him.

"Then we can't be in this Hotch." She said somewhat stoically, turning to head back to her place.

**********************************************

"You guys can go. Thanks for staying." Em said numbly. Penelope took one look at Emily and rushed over to her. She motioned for Morgan to go to Hotch, both knowing they had just kissed their night together goodbye. Penelope wrapped her arms around Emily and led her to the couch. Derek crouched down to meet Emily's gaze,

"You need anything, you call me okay!" Emily nodded silently. Derek placed a kiss on Penelope's head before running out the door. Hotch waited in his car for Derek, knowing Penelope would more than likely throw him out at the sight of Emily

**********************************************

"You okay Man?"

"I told her that I couldn't do Jack and Carrie, and she said Carrie's part of her package. It's over."

"But you love her."

"Morgan, I can barely cope with Jack. Who am I to take on another human being?"

"Did you say that to her?" Morgan asked alarmed knowing how Emily would have interpreted it.

"Yeah."

"Oh Hotch!" he said shaking his head. If Emily was pregnant, Hotch's words would have sealed the deal.

**********************************************

"He said that he can barely cope with Jack, how could he take on another human being?"

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry. He loves you, he's just so scared of losing you that he can't bring himself to invest even more. The more he loves, the more he loses."

"So he walks away instead. That doesn't make sense Pen."

"But it does. If he loves you more than he already does, if he loves Carrie, what happens when things fall apart as they did with Hayley, he loses not just you, but Carrie too. It sounds stupid yes, but he's just scared."

"I couldn't tell him I was pregnant after that, how could I? I had it all planned Pen, I was going to tell him tonight. If he can't even stick around for Carrie, how do I expect him to stick around for slugger here?" Emily said crying into her friend's arms.

**********************************************

Penelope stayed with Emily that night. Emily took the night to feel her sorrow, and mourn for Aaron, by daylight as Carrie came down for breakfast, she was outwardly fine, determined to be strong, for Carrie, for her baby and for herself. She knew he would have to know eventually that she was carrying his child, but for now she owed him no explanation, and when the time came, she would tell him.

**********************************************

"Hey Carrie, did you sleep well?" Emily asked as she handed her a plate with Bacon and Pancakes.

"Like a log. I love the room."

"It's your room now hon." Penelope reminded her. Before Carrie could reply Penelope's phone began to ring.

"Well hello there handsome how are you?" Penelope said into her receiver looking at Emily with a somewhat questioning look, Emily raised her eyebrow.

"Sure you can speak to Emmy, give me one sec Jack." Emily hesitated for a quick second before taking the phone from Pen.

"Hey little man, are you feeling better?" she asked her heart felt like it was being squeezed so tightly as she heard his little voice, knowing without a doubt she loved Little Jack Hotchner.

"I am. Emmy I miss you! Daddy came to pick me up but you're not here."

"No sweetheart, I have a few things to do today."

"Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe?"

"Okay, can I call you later?"

"Sure you can, Daddy has my number. I miss you too Pumpkin." To the untrained ear, it was a casual and somewhat cute conversation to listen to. For Pen, she knew each word that came out of liltte Hotchner's mouth made her friend want to cry, and had to commend Emily for her poker face as she did not give an indication of the agony she was enduring.

**********************************************

"Is that Agent Hotchner's son?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, he's almost four and a total heart breaker." Emily joked before going to the fridge in search of Milk and composure.

"He sounds so cute."

"He is. Hey how would you like to hit the mall? You start at school next week, we can get you your school supplies and maybe some new clothes? I certainly wouldn't mind the retail therapy."

"That sounds great. Pen come with?"

"I'd love to Sunshine, but I haven't been home in a while, I need to check that it's still standing. You girls have fun though. Em, take her to that place we love."

"I will." Em knew that Pen was giving her and Carrie time to bond and get used to each other, and she appreciated that.

"Brunch tomorrow?" Pen asked as Emily nodded.

"As always,"

"Carrie, get ready for your initiation." Penelope said giving the young girl a quick hug as she shuffled into her jacket.

"We do brunch most Sundays, Pen, JJ and I." Em explained.

"Cool. Well I'll grab my stuff."

"Great, I'll walk Pen to her car."

"You have nothing to worry about, she already loves you! You're going to be the best Mommy ever." Penelope said as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Pen."

"You need to talk, cry, vent, scream, I'm here in a heartbeat okay. JJ and I are here for you. So are those boys! Let us be here for you. You don't have to be superwoman in front of us!"

"I'm till in shock in all honesty."

"Well, you know where to find me when the numbness fades."

"Thanks Pen."

**********************************************


	20. The Fall Out

Exhausted Penelope headed straight home and soaked in her bathtub for a good while and only emerged when she was on the verge of pruney. Yawning, without even bothering to change out of her bathrobe she climbed into bed and quickly dozed off. Derek, came home to Penelope's after going to the gym with Rossi that morning. He knew she was heading home that morning and looked forward to spending the day with her. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek before taking a quick shower. Upon his return, he joined her on the bed shuffling close to her and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck as he got comfortable. Penelope stirred but did not awaken, Derek held her tightly in his arms. He thought about Aaron and Em, and how they loved each other so much but couldn't find a way to make it work. He felt so bad for both of them. He could understand Hotch's hesitation and certainly felt Emily's heartbreak. He was grateful for Pen, and for what they had. Sure they still had a lot to work through, but he knew that they were both committed to make it work, no matter what the circumstance.

"Baby your mind is whirling so loud it woke me." Penelope teased as she turned to face him. Derek grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Us"

"Good thoughts?"

"Of course good thoughts, P?"

"Yeah?"

"We're really lucky," Knowing the train of thought he was on, she nodded.

"I can't imagine being in Em's shoes right now. I know it's hard for Hotch too, probably harder but he's going to need to do something soon if he doesn't want to lose her for good."

"How do you tell someone who's so scared of enduring another failed relationship that he's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Hey P, "

"Yeah Baby,"

"Marry me?" Penelope's eyes widened.

"Yes, of course." She stammered as she hugged him happily. Derek laughed holding her tightly.

"I had planned a more romantic way of doing that, but now just seemed right."

"I'm all for timing." She stated appreciatively.

"One thing?" Penelope asked hesitantly, careful not to hurt his feelings.

"Can we not announce to the world as yet? Your family for sure, I really want to tell your Mom, but that's it. With all that's going on with Em and Hotch, I just don't want to be waving the 'Derek Morgan asked me to marry him' banner in Em's face right now. I know she'd be happy for me, but I don't want to add unnecessary pain right now."

"If that's what you want?"

"Thank you!"

*******************************************

Afternoon spending most of the morning and half the afternoon at the mall, Emily and Carrie accomplished much.

"Thanks so much for a great day Em. I haven't had this much fun in ages."

"I had fun too."

"I hope my living with you doesn't complicate your life." Carrie said worriedly. Emily place her hand over Carrie's,

"You haven't. Change is good, and I'm happy to have you. Speaking of changes, there's something I want to tell you that no one, but the girls know, I'm pregnant." Carrie's face lit up as she threw her arms around Emily.

"Congratulations! That's awesome. How come you haven't told Agent Hotchner?"

"I was waiting till I finished my first trimester and we're sort of in a middle of a thing right now."

"Is it because of me?" she asked,

"No Hon. Aaron and I had a few issues that I thought we could get passed, and it's not looking that way right now. Sometimes things just don't work out."

'I'm sorry Em, but you know you're not alone in this. I know you have the girls, but I'm here too. You have me now." Emily's eyes began to fill with tears,

"Thanks Honey. I appreciate that. It makes me feel so much better knowing that. Hey, how would you like to go for a drive, there's a really good friend of mine I want you to meet."

"Sound great!"

*******************************************

"Hey!" Em said brightly as he opened the door. Gideon pulled her into a quick hug,

"You must be Carrie, I hope you liked your room." He said turning to Carrie

"Carrie, this is Jason Gideon, Gideon this is Carrie." Emily made the quick introductions.

"Thank you for much for helping with my room. JJ said you built my desk and my bookshelf, it's beautiful. I really appreciate it." Carrie took him by surprise by giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Kiddo. How would you guys like to stay for dinner? I was just about to put some steaks on the barbecue."

"Sounds great."

"Do you guys mind if I take a walk along the beach?" Carrie asked looking out at the beach longingly like a typical beach girl.

"Go on ahead, just stay close to the house where we can see you from the porch okay." Emily consented. Carrie gave her a reassuring smile and a wave before heading down to the beach,

"Motherhood comes naturally, but we already knew that." Gideon complimented with a grin.

"He bailed Jason." Emily said so quietly he almost missed it. Gideon looked at her as she looked out at the beach not meeting his gaze, knowing that the moment he looked into her eyes he would see the agony behind them.

"He said that he wasn't ready to take Carrie on, that he could barely find time for Jack. That he's not ready for another human being to take care of, and have rely on him. How am I then supposed to tell him I am pregnant?" Gideon draped an arm across her shoulders and dropped a kiss on her temple. Emily turned into his embrace and sobbed as he kept his arms around her protectively, allowing her to let it all out. Grateful that Carrie was too far to hear or see Emily as she broke down. After a few minutes Emily managed to compose herself, grateful that he merely let her be, not offering platitudes to what was doomed. Gideon knew that the Hotch's issues were deeper than what he let on, or explained to Emily. He knew Hotch would be hurting just as much, if not more.

*******************************************

By the time Carrie had come back, there was no trace of Emily's mini breakdown. She and Gideon worked silently side by side getting dinner together. She knew that he was giving her space, and she appreciated that.

After Brunch with the girls the next day, she had picked up Jack to take him to see Uncle Gideon with Carrie who wanted to spend the day at the beach. Aaron had called and apologised for calling but explained that Jack was insistent on seeing her, and had been crying to see her.

*******************************************

"I was going to take Carrie to Gideon's, she wanted to hang at the beach today. If you're okay with it, I'm happy to take him. I have to run an errand this afternoon but it shouldn't take long. I can have him back in time for dinner."

"If you're sure you don't mind taking him there, I can pick him up."

"Sure, I'll come and get him after brunch." She replied void of any emotion.

*******************************************

Jack waited anxiously at the door for Emily to arrive. When he heard her car pull in he ran out of the door.

"Jack Hotchner! Should you be running out of the door like that? You know the rules." Emily said as she picked him up. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and kissed her cheek happily."

"I missed you Emmy."

"You play dirty Jack." She scolded playfully. Hotch watched the exchange between them and had to literally place his hand on his heart in hope to stop it from squeezing so tightly in his chest.

"Hey Jack, I want you to meet a really good friend of mine. Her name is Carrie and she's living with me now. Can you be nice and say hello?" she asked him as he nodded enthusiastically. Carrie who stood close behind Emily smiled at Jack,

"Hey Jack, I'm Carrie. How old are you?" she asked,

"I'm almost four." Carrie feigned shocked,

"No, but you look so much older than that, I thought you were eight at the very least." Earning a giggle from Jack, which Hotch and Emily knew meant Jack liked her.

"Hi Carrie. It's nice to see you again." Hotch said pleasantly.

"Hi Agent Hotchner."

"Aaron or Hotch please." He insisted as Carrie nodded.

"Thanks for coming to pick him up Em. He's been asking and asking for you."

"It's fine. Thanks for letting me take him. You don't have to pick him up, I can always drop him home."

"It's okay, it'd be good to see Gideon in his element." Emily nodded and turned back to her car without a word. Hotch watched as she drove out of his driveway, determined not to meet his gaze.

*******************************************

Emily, Carrie and Jack spent the afternoon playing by the beach, swimming and making sand castles. Gideon came out every so often to check on them. She had both kids free of water and sand by the time she went to run her errand. Jack was taking a nap while Gideon taught her how to play Chess. Gideon dotted on Carrie, she was awfully smart and in a lot of ways if he didn't know any better, she could pass as Emily's daughter, if not little sister. He saw the similarities in them, and could see how they could bond so easily.

*******************************************

By the time Emily came back Hotch had arrived. He was on the porch with Gideon as the kids played checkers on the dining room table.

"Kids okay?" she asked as she climbed up the stairs looking extremely exhausted.

"They're good. They just had a snack and playing checkers. Did you want to stay for dinner?" Gideon offered knowing she would decline.

"No thanks, we should get going. Carrie needs to register at school tomorrow and there's a few things we still need to do in preparation for the week."

"No problems."

"Jack's had a bath so he'll be ready to go down after dinner." She said right before going in to get Carrie.

"Thanks," she heard him say. Gideon gave Aaron a somewhat sympathetic look.

*******************************************

"Hey buddy, Carrie and I have to go home but you're staying to have dinner with Uncle Gideon."

"Can you stay for dinner?" Jack asked, and Emily could see the little pout that was beginning to form as his lower lip began to quiver. Emily picked him up as Carrie put the checkers away in their box.

"I'm sorry baby, not today. But I will see you soon okay." Her voice cracked a little as she spoke and Aaron had caught it just in time as he came in. Jack sensing something was wrong only tightened his grip around her neck.

"I'll see you soon baby I promise. You can call me any time." Aaron's heart broke into a million pieces at the sight before him. He gently pried Jack's arms from her neck as Emily and Carrie headed out the door.

"Bye Jack, bye Aaron." Carrie called out with a wave before following Emily out the door. Emily and Carrie hugged Gideon before getting in the car and driving off.

"Are you okay?" Carrie asked as they drove home in semi silence. Emily glanced over at Carrie and smiled.

"I will be. That was just a little harder than I thought." She replied honestly.

"He loves you. I heard him tell Uncle Gideon."

"Unfortunately, that's not enough anymore."

*******************************************

"Hotch, what's with the insanity? You love her right? You can't live without her. How is having Carrie in the fold a hinder to that."

"Jason, I can barely cope with Jack. Who am I to assume responsibility of another person, a teenager for that matter?"

"That's bull. This has nothing to do with Carrie. You're scared! You've just realised how much you love that girl and that frightens you. Any change to that frightens you. You're afraid of where you'll fall in the line of her priorities if you add another to the equation. You've gotten so used to having her all to yourself that you can't cope with having to share her. You're being selfish Hotch. She loves you, she wants a life time with you, and you're too scared because what, it didn't work with Hayley so this one isn't going to work, so you don't want to invest in another human being, and risk loving Carrie because it would be hard enough to lose her. Which is it Aaron?"

"All of it alright, I want her so badly it scares me. I've screwed up so huge that I don't know how to dig myself out of it. I wish I could take it back but I can't." Hotch said raising his voice.

"Then try again!" Gideon said adamantly.

"How?"

"Sort yourself out and then, beg."

*******************************************

Emily and Carrie spent the rest of the evening getting her ready for school. Emily had enrolled her into a Private school near the apartment, they were making the final alternations to Carrie's uniform and painting each other's toe nails well into the evening as finished a whole pizza between them. In the midst of all that, Emily had set ground rules and was open to negotiations. Carrie agreed to curfew, responsibilities, going out, etc.

*******************************************

The next morning JJ and Penelope dropped by early with breakfast to wish Carrie good luck for her first school day. Em basically had to shoo them all out at eight before they were all late for their respective destinations. Pen and JJ waved as Em and Carrie pulled out of the driveway headed for school.

*******************************************

Hotch dropped Jack to school Monday morning, which meant he wasn't going to be in as early as he usually was. As he walked in his eyes habitually fell to her desk, as though he was willing her to be there, which of course she wasn't. He knew from Gideon that today was Carrie's first day of school. He walked into his office, shoulders heavy and heart aching. As he approached his desk he noticed that something was on top. As he realised what it was, his knees weakened. He picked up her approved request for transfer and sunk to his chair. As he looked out from his office, he could see her desk in perfect view, and from where he stood he could see how exceptionally clear it was of clutter, and missing the one photo she kept on her desk. The photo of all them including Gideon, taken at Reid and JJ's Wedding Shower Dinner, it had replaced the one that was taken of the seven of them a year ago at the bar.

*******************************************

Emily's errand the day before was a visit to Strauss' house explaining her situation, minus Hotch related issues. She had told Strauss that she was awarded custody of a young girl, and it deemed irresponsible to remain on the job that would inevitably put her in danger, and spontaneous travelling, which she could no longer do at a moment's notice. Though understanding, she was surprised that Emily Prentiss would so willingly give up a job she fought long and hard to keep.

*******************************************

Emily was granted a week off to get Carrie settled in with school, and she was due to start at her new post the following Monday morning. Emily had kept her phone on silent during the orientation with the principal knowing that the moment the girls arrived at the office, and realised what she had done, they would be hounding her. Therefore she wasn't all that surprised to find several missed calls on her phone. Not wanting to deal with any of them at that point, she turned her phone off. She had bought a new phone for personal reasons, and it was the one she provided for Carrie and her school. She went home and prayed that no one would show up at her door step, which was only avoidable till the end of the working day, if even that.

*******************************************

"I can't believe she transferred without telling us." Pen said deeply hurt.

"She knew we'd try to talk her out of it." JJ tried to explain, though feeling equally hurt.

"Now she's just turned her phone off."

"She's probably still in with Carrie's school. We can check on her after work okay?"

*******************************************

Em knew she wasn't being fair to the girls, and that they would be hurt, but she just needed time to gather herself, she needed a moment where their lives weren't so intertwined. She turned her phone on before picking up Carrie and was surprised to find that there were no more phone calls or messages.

*******************************************

"How was school?"

"Great, I love it." Carrie said enthusiastically as she started going on about the people she met and the teachers she got. It was easy to get caught up in her excitement. As they were getting dinner ready there was a knock on the door. Emily smiled expecting the girls at the door, and found JJ standing there alone with the rest of Carrie's plaid skirts that needed to be hemmed looking rather uncomfortable.

"They're done. Pen said you might need them so she asked us to drop it by." JJ said rather lamely unable to look at her in the eye. Emily knew Pen was mad, and the look on JJ's face spoke a thousand words. She'd hurt them, through thick and thin it was the three of them, and she slammed the door on their face when they walked into work not knowing what she had done.

"Did you want to come in?" she asked,

"Spence is waiting. I just wanted to drop them by."

"I'm sorry Jayje. I didn't know how else to do it, how to tell you. I didn't mean,"

"To what Em, inadvertedly say to hell with your friendship! I understand you're hurt, and that's fine, but I don't necessarily think we deserve walking into the office today not knowing you had quit and having Hotch, Morgan, Spence and Rossi interrogate us."

"I'm sorry JJ, I didn't mean to put you guys in that situation."

"We're your friends Em, and we love you. We're always going to be here for you, but I can't stand here and pretend that your apology makes it better because today I felt like our whole friendship was a lie, and that hurts more than I can possibly tell you." JJ said with tears in her eyes. JJ turned to walk away and stopped midway,

"You may want to check in on Pen." Emily nodded as she watched JJ get in the car and wipe her eyes. Spence gave her a half wave from the driver's seat, the look of hurt not at all veiled. Emily stood outside her home long after JJ and Reid had driven off, hugging herself. She screwed up big time and she knew it.

*******************************************

"I'm going to go up and do my homework okay?" Carrie said as they finished doing the dishes.

"Sure honey, go on up. " Emily replied somewhat distractedly. She picked up the phone and dialled a number she knew off by heart.

"Morgan,"

"Hey Derek, you can have your turn, but is Pen around?"

"Prentiss, ugh you've just missed her. She's gone to bed."

"That mad huh?"

"Wouldn't you be?" he replied bluntly.

"I'm sorry. Not just to Pen, but to you too. I owed you more than that."

"I get it, but still lousy judgement call on your part."

"Did Hotch lay into them this morning?"

"Yeah, he did. They just sat there and took it. We all knew that they had no idea, but they didn't stop him." Emily sighed on the verge of tears.

"I didn't know how else to do it."

"Easy Em, it'll blow over. The girls are just hurt. They feel a little betrayed that you couldn't tell them what your plans were. Give Pen some time. She loves you, she won't be mad for long. You know Pen's more forgiving than she should be half the time."

"Tell her I'm sorry,"

"I will. You need anything you call okay."

"I will. Thanks Morgan."

"Night Em."


	21. The Long Road Ahead

Pen who had walked into her bedroom the moment she found out it was Em waited for Derek as he finished up with her on the phone. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but she was confident that he was being the friend she couldn't be to Em at that moment. She was too mad and too hurt, which she knew would pass, but at that point her hurt was too big. Derek spooned behind Penelope draping an arm across her middle.

"She says she's sorry." He said softly.

"I know she's sorry. I don't need to speak to her to know that she is. It doesn't make it hurt any less."

******************************************

After dropping Carrie off at school she headed to the office and hoped she could get to Penelope's bunker without detection, which in theory should be easy enough as it was located underground. She had to bite the bullet regardless how scared she was of Pen's anger. She knocked hesitantly,

******************************************

"Enter, the oracle is in." Emily smiled,

"Hey," Penelope's shoulders stiffened as she realised who entered her lair.

"Should you be down here, haven't you quit?" Penelope asked not pulling any punches,

"Transferred actually,"

"How would I know? We were just friends once right? Then again, I could have imagined that."

"That's not fair."

"Do you really want to talk fair?" Pen's eyes blazed with anger.

"I'm sorry okay. I just didn't know how else to do it. I just wanted out of here."

"Don't you think I get that? That I understood that?"

"I'm so sorry Pen. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you or Jayje." Emily walked over to Penelope's chair,

"You can't be mad at me forever Pen, you love me too much." Pen scoffed, the ice melting just a little.

"And I couldn't bear it. You and Jayje are the closest thing I have to sisters and I don't want to lose you."

"Fine, you're forgiven." Penelope relented shrugging her shoulders. Emily happily threw her arms around Pen.

"Call Jayje, I've got a surprise for you both."

******************************************

"What's the emergency Pen?" JJ said breathlessly as she walked into the bunker.

"Oh hey," she greeted as she saw Em.

"I know you're still mad at me too, but I have a surprise for you both. When I'm done you can go back to being mad."

"Fine," JJ said with a sigh, not willing to give an inch.

"You think you guys can sneak out for lunch?"

Penelope and JJ exchanged a look before turning back to Em,

"I guess."

"Great, I'll meet you both out front at 1:00pm."

******************************************

"So what to do you think it is?" JJ asked.

"I think at this point she's willing to buy us the world if it meant we forgive her." Pen said as they made tea in the kitchen, just as they were about to sit down Hotch walked in causing both of them to stand ready to run out of the door. Both had barely looked at him since he layed into them the day before. He felt awful when he realised after that they didn't know, and even if they did they had the right to protect their friend. Pen and JJ began to inch their way out of the door,

"Pen, Jayje, I'm sorry. Yesterday was uncalled for and I am sorry."

"Ok." Was all they could say in response, what was there to say to a man who blasted them for something he felt incredibly guilty for, Hotch watched as they scurried out of there as quickly as they could.

"Girl's still scared of you?" Rossi observed as he walked in

"Seems that way, that and something's going on."

******************************************

Emily stopped the car in front of the building waiting for the girls. She could tell by their guarded stance that they were working on the forgiveness part.

"Thanks for agreeing to come you guys, even though I sort of Shanghai'd you into it."

"Where are we going?" JJ asked.

"I have my first ultrasound today, and I wanted you both to be there." Emily said sheepishly.

"Aww, you've passed your first trimester already?"

"Yeah, the other day. I feel really bad for twisting your arm, it sounds really selfish, but I just need you guys there." Pen rolled her eyes,

"You're forgiven, not quite off the hook but forgiven all the same."

******************************************

"This is so exciting." JJ exclaimed almost jumping up and down as she held one of Emily's hands while Pen held the other. Pen noticed that Emily had grown awfully quiet. As she looked down she saw the tears that began to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, we're here. I know it's not the same but you're not going to go through this alone."

"Pen's right Em, no matter what, we're here."

******************************************

The doctor came in to examine her, going through each step with her as he went. Pen ran her fingers through Emily's hair as the doctor spoke while JJ held on to her hand firmly, squeezing it regularly which soothe her immensely. She didn't know what she would have done had they not been there which made her feel worse about being transferred without telling them.

******************************************

The ride back to the BAU was semi silent, mainly because Em was completely lost in her thoughts.

"What are you doing tonight Em?" Pen asked as they pulled up at the BAU.

"Nothing much. Making dinner for Carrie, maybe watch a DVD."

"Why don't we bring over a few DVD's and we can have a DVD night." JJ suggested taking Pen's cue.

"That sounds nice you guys, but you don't need to do that." Emily said absently. Pen covered Emily's hand with hers,

"We'll be there right after work." Worriedly JJ and Pen made their way back to the bunker talking in whispers.

"I want to hit him over the head right now. However unfair that may be." Pen admitted.

"Me too, and that's not counting being yelled at yesterday."

******************************************

As the weeks passed thing slowly got back to normal, as normal as they could get. Emily had not seen nor heard from Aaron since they were both at Gideon's. She spoke to Jack regularly, and kept the lines open for him knowing that he was having a hard time. Aaron appreciated how much she loved Jack and was grateful. Their friends rallied around her, soon enough she had to let them know she was pregnant as she was beginning to show. As she still worked in the building, she was still able to see the girls every day. Carrie was flourishing at school, and Em couldn't imagine what it was like before she came along. If she were honest with herself, she knew she blocked that part out because it was painful.

******************************************

"Miss Prentiss, I am sorry to call you but I am unable to reach Agent Hotchner. Jack's sick at school and he is asking for you. I believe his mother is out of town, and you're on our Emergency contact list for him."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Hey buddy, are you not well?" she asked as she bent over and kissed his cheek.

"Emmy!" he said opening his arms to wrap it tightly around her neck.

"It's okay baby, Emmy's taking you home okay."

******************************************

Emily had given him a tepid bath hoping to lower his temperature, as she settled him in her bed she called Penelope.

"How's this for your amusement? I am still an emergency contact for Jack, and I now have a very sick little boy sleeping in my bed. How do I call his father whom I haven't spoken to or seen in almost two months that his kid is at my house? Better yet, how do I greet him at the door looking like a whale?'

"Oh wow! Well you wanted an opportunity to tell him right?"

"Not like this Pen."

"I don't know what else you can do Em…"

"Ah Pen, can you come I think something's wrong. I feel like I'm, Owww."

"I'm on my way Hon. I'm calling an ambulance."

******************************************

"Jayje we have to go to Em, something's wrong." Penelope said calling JJ as she ran out of her bunker.

"I'll meet you at the car park."

"Call an ambulance, I'm going to call her back…"

******************************************

Pen and JJ arrived just as the ambulance had arrived. JJ had called Reid to come to Em's place to take care of Jack.

"We're here hon. Right behind the ambulance. I'll see you in a second. It's okay EM. Everything's going to be okay." JJ and Pen stayed in Emily's eye line as the paramedics checked her out.

"We need to take you to the hospital Miss Prentiss,"

"Jack," Em murmured.

"Reid's here Em, he'll take care of him."

"My baby?" she asked frantically,

"Miss Prentiss, we need you to calm down."

"My baby?" she repeated noticing the worried look on their faces.

"Em honey you need to calm down. Everything's going to be okay. We're right here." Pen said as she grabbed Em's hand.

"Pen, I can't lose my baby." Emily cried,

"You won't, you just need to calm down okay. Try Em,"

******************************************

Aaron had just got out of his meeting with Strauss when Dave came to grab him.

"Jack's sick buddy. He's at Em's place. The school couldn't get in touch with you so they called her. You need to pick him up and take him home."

******************************************

Hesitantly Aaron knocked on her door and was surprised to find Reid on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Em, had to go." Reid said not looking at Hotch.

"Is Jack okay?"

"He's fine. He may have an ear infection. His fever has gone down a little but he keeps holding his ear."

"I'll take him to the doctor now." When he got to her bedroom a flood of memories hit him like a ton of bricks. He told himself to keep it together. He saw that she had bathed Jack and changed him into clean pyjamas that she still had.

"REID, is she okay?" Carrie cried worriedly as she came flying through the front door in complete panic. Pen had left a message for her on her phone to let her know where they were and that Reid was at the house waiting for her to drive her to the hospital when she got out of school.

"Carrie…" Reid was about to explain when Hotch came down the stairs.

"Where's Emily Reid?" he asked deducing there was reason for worry.

"They took her to the hospital." He answered quietly,

"Is?" Carrie began but couldn't continue,

"We don't know. Get your things I'll take you there. Hotch, can you let yourself out. We have to go." Reid asked not really waiting for an answer. Hotch stood there frozen, she was in hospital. Was she hurt? How was she hurt? His mind whirled.

******************************************

"Is she alright?" Carrie asked almost in tears as she saw Pen and JJ at the emergency room.

"They're still checking her out Hon, but she's okay." Pen tried to reassure not only the young girl, but the rest of them. Pen, Carrie, JJ, and Reid sat at the hospital worried of that could happen. No one dared to think what if. It seemed like time stood still as they waited. Hotch arrived a little while later receiving a surprised and somewhat confused look from all of them.

******************************************

"How's Jack?" Reid asked noticing that the little boy was no where in sight.

"I dropped him off at Hayley's. She was at a conference in New York and her phone was off. He's fine. Hayley mentioned that he's been complaining about a sore ear so she's taking him to the paediatrician. How's Emily?" Hotch wasn't lost to the fact that none of the girls glanced at his direction, and that Reid was the only one who addressed him.

"I dropped him off at Hayley's. She was at a conference in New York and her phone was off. He's fine. Hayley mentioned that he's been complaining about a sore ear so she's taking him to the paediatrician. How's Emily?" Hotch wasn't lost to the fact that none of the girls glanced at his direction, and that Reid was the only one who addressed him.

"She's still in there being checked out. The doctor hasn't come out yet" Reid answered.

******************************************

As the doctor came out the girls jumped to their feet and walked over to him anxiously. Hotch and Reid watched as they all talked in quiet undetectable tones. Judging from their body language he knew that the news wasn't good.

"Can we see her?" Pen asked tearfully, Dr Halsey nodded.

She's asking for you. Try and get her to calm down and get some rest."

"We'll try." JJ promised. JJ turned to Reid and gestured that they were going in. Reid gave her a small supportive smile and a wave.

"Hey, hey what's this?" Pen asked as tears rolled down Emily's cheeks. Carrie rushed over to her and threw her arms around her.

"You're okay?" Carrie asked, fear evident in her eyes. Emily held the girl tightly as she looked down affectionately at her.

"Honey I'm fine. I just need to take it easy that's all."

"You sure?"

"I promise you."

"Honey, why don't you see if you can get some juice for Em?" JJ suggested. Reluctantly Carrie nodded and went is search of juice. When Carrie was plain out of sight Emily's tears began again,

"Honey, it's okay."

"How is it?"

"We just need to make some adjustments, and arrangements, we can make this work. What's important is that you not over exert or excite yourself. Your blood pressure is an issue, and it's important that it doesn't keep rising." Pen explained.

"How is that not supposed to upset me? I have like three months left of my pregnancy, I can't be in bed the whole time. I have work, I have Carrie. How am I supposed to do this?" she asked.

"We'll help." JJ assured her, but Emily already knew that they would, it was the fact that they had to that bothered her.

"You would do it for us in a heartbeat." JJ said as if reading her thoughts.

"Uh Em," Pen said hesitantly looking over at JJ as if to question her own move.

"Hotch, he's outside." Emily wiped her tears, and looked up at her friends.

"Well, this isn't exactly how I had planned to tell him, but I guess you should send him in."

"Do you want us to stay?" Pen offered, Emily chuckled,

"Tempting as that may be, maybe I should be a grown up for this one."

"Well, we're right outside if you need us. Yell or throw something at him, if you need to." She teased.

"Will keep that in mind, can you please make sure that Carrie's okay?"

"Of course, we'll be back once he's done. Rossi and Morgan are on their way too."

******************************************

"Hotch, if you want to go in, she's ready to see you now." Hotch stood from his seat,

"She's not allowed to get upset or worked up, so please…" JJ pleaded with him softly. Hotch nodded and walked towards Emily's room, his stomach in knots. He wasn't quite sure what the diagnosis was and he was frightened at the possible severity of the situation.

******************************************

"You okay?" Reid asked as he sat down on the chair beside Carrie. For someone who was very awkward with young people, he connected extremely well with Carrie. With the exception of Emily, it was Spencer that she completely confided in. She loved Pen and JJ, but they were prominently Emily's friend, while Spence, felt like hers.

"Just scared. Em is the only person left in the world who cares about me, and I couldn't bare losing her."

"I know you're scared, but you don't need to be. She'll be fine, as for she's the only person who cares about you, you know better than that. We all care about you and would never let anything happen to you." He promised awkwardly draping an arm across her shoulders.

******************************************

Emily was staring out the window trying extremely hard to collect the little courage she had to tell him what she needed to without getting emotional. As he walked through the door, it wasn't a surprise that the first thing she noticed was the distinct difference to her usually small frame,

******************************************

"You're pregnant!" he stated obviously, somewhat dumbfounded, rushing to her side.

"Why didn't you tell me? Honey, I'm so sorry." His eyes filled with tears as he spoke. Unable to look at him Emily stared out the window as she spoke,

"You didn't want to have anything to do with Carrie, I didn't think you would want a part of this seeing as how unplanned it was. I didn't want you to do the right thing for the wrong reasons."

"I love you Em, that hasn't changed."

"You've done a real good job convincing me otherwise Aaron. I haven't heard, seen or spoken to you since we were both at Gideon's."

"I didn't know what to do, or how to fix it. I knew I screwed up so badly and I didn't know how to take it back. I'm so sorry Em. This is not how I had imagined this is where we would be expecting our first child."

"It isn't how I imagined it either. Aaron, you will always have full access to this child. He's yours and if you want to be a part of his or her life, you can be. But if you are going to be a part of his or her life, you need to be all in, you and I will learn to co-exist, but if you want to be a part of your child's life. Same rules apply. I don't want you to be there and then realise its too hard and bail. I barely survived it and I'm a grown up. I will not let you put our child through that."

"And us?" he asked,

"You gave that up."

"How do I make this right?"

"I don't know if you can. Two and a half months is a long time Aaron. It's taught me that regardless how much we may care about each other, it's not enough. If you're too scared to have me in your life 100% and all that comes with me, then I can't help you. Maybe you just don't love me enough to take that risk, and that's okay. I love Carrie, and this child, and that's enough. I have no regrets, if I didn't take Carrie in, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself and I would up resenting myself and maybe you too. Don't you see, maybe it just isn't meant to be."

"I learned something too Em, I learned that I could survive pretty much everything, getting divorced, seeing what we see every day, even not seeing Jack every day, but not having you in my life is like breathing with only one lung, sure I can do it, but each breath that's necessary is excruciating because something vital is missing. You're that something vital Em. I know I blew it, and I knew up to this point my actions haven't exactly supported that, but I love you Em, and if I have to spend the rest of my days trying to prove that I will."

"Aaron,"

"No Em, I know you love me too. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me anymore then I will walk away and respect your wishes." Emily met his gaze, and she saw the fear and determination in his eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore." He challenged, scared beyond belief that she will say the words that could potentially kill him,

"I can't, and I hate that! Because what you did hurt, you let me walk away, you made me feel like I wasn't enough, and now you're here as if all that didn't happen. You give me too much credit Aaron, I don't think I have that forgiveness in me."

"All I ask is you let me try." Emily remained silent, and Aaron took that as a good sign, that she didn't flat out say no.

******************************************

"Em, Uncle Chris is on his way. He said to let you know that he didn't call Grandma. Just in case you panic," Carrie said ducking her head in, careful not to get in the middle of the crossfire. Emily smiled and waved the young girl in. Aaron noted the way her eyes lit up when Carrie was in the room, how much love she had for the young girl, and in general. Carrie walked over to the other side of Emily, where Aaron was not standing and leaned over to give Emily another hug.

"Pen and JJ are going to take turns in staying with you, and staying with me. Pen's going to stay with me tonight, and JJ will stay with you. Tomorrow I'm staying with JJ and Reid and Pen's staying with you. Reid and I are going to have a Star Trek marathon,"

"Oh baby I'm sorry." Emily said with a teasing laugh,

"Yeah, thanks! But I did make him promise to fast forward through the boring parts,"

"Well you'll be fast forwarding the whole thing…" JJ said entering the room while a wounded Reid followed.

"That hurt Jen!" He walked over to Emily and awkwardly squeezed her hand.

"Hey Reid, thanks for offering to look after my girl. I really appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Morgan said as he came through the door, followed close behind by Pen and Rossi. Morgan bent over to give her a quick hug, as Rossi waited his turn.

_Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter. I've been tweaking it for days. Don't fear, the road to reconciliation between Prentiss and Hotchner has been paved…_


	22. A little step in your direction

That night when JJ was settling in to stay the night Hotch had insisted on staying, JJ looked at Emily for consent who reluctantly gave it.

"Don't you worry about Lilttle Miss here, we've got her covered. Derek's going to drop us off at yours."

"I will talk to Strauss for you tomorrow." David piped in.

"I'll pick up some clothes for you in the morning and then Pen and I will pick you up."

"Thanks you guys." Emily said groggily, the medication clearly taking into effect.

"We'll got and let you rest Hon" Pen said bending down to give her a hug as everyone followed suit. When they were alone Aaron shook his jacket off and sat down on the chair beside her,

"You don't have to stay. I appreciate the sentiment, but it's not necessary." She murmured sleepily.

******************************

That night when JJ was settling in to stay the night Hotch had insisted on staying, JJ looked at Emily for consent who reluctantly gave it.

"Don't you worry about Little Miss here, we've got her covered. Derek's going to drop us off at yours." Pen said wrapping an arm around Carrie.

"I will talk to Strauss for you tomorrow." David piped in.

"I'll pick up some clothes for you in the morning and then Pen and I will pick you up."

"Thanks you guys." Emily said groggily, the medication clearly taking into effect.

"We'll got and let you rest Hon" Pen said bending down to give her a hug as everyone followed suit. When they were alone Aaron shook his jacket off and sat down on the chair beside her,

"You don't have to stay. I appreciate the sentiment, but it's not necessary." She murmured sleepily.

******************************

Emily fell asleep before he could utter the words, 'not a chance'. He watched her as she slept, how beautiful she was and some what peaceful in her slumber. He couldn't believe that she was carrying their child. He would never be able to make up the last few months, but he sure was going to die trying. He was going to show her how much he loved her and prove that he was in it for the long haul if it meant camping out every night at her doorstep, he was going to do it.

Emily began to stir, and jerk around in her sleep,

******************************

"No, please!" she pleaded desperately in her sleep, tears began to roll down her cheeks as she cried out. Hotch sprung to his feet and wrap his arms around, wondering what it was that tortured her in her sleep.

"It's okay Sweetheart, I'm here!"

"No no, please don't leave me! Aaron no!" Hotch's heart dropped as he realised what plagued her dreams.

"It's like that every night, ever since. Every night!" Hotch looked up and saw JJ at the door.

"I thought you might want to change into something more comfortable so Reid I picked up your go bag from your office."

"Thanks!" he said unable to look at her,

"Every night, somewhere in the middle she'll wake up and scream out the same words. Usually she can sleep through it, if you hold her and soothe her. Those are the good ones, she doesn't remember them in the morning, the one's where she wakes up are the hard ones because she ends up crying herself to sleep and be so embarrased the following morning. If you think for a moment that what you did doesn't affect the mighty Emily Prentiss, you're sorely mistaken. You broke her Hotch. You broke my friend and a part of me may understand why but there's a part of me that will never forgive you for that. If you're only going to do exactly the same this time round I am begging you to just walk away!" Hotch hung his head in shame, pulling Emily closer to him kissing her temple.

"I promise you Jayje, I'm here for good."

"You better be." she said seriously not giving him an inch.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

******************************

When Emily woke the next morning Aaron Hotchner was asleep on a chair beside her, his hands covered hers and his head lay on her mattress beside their joined hands. She watched him sleep for a moment, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers through his hair. How she missed this man that sat before her. How she still loved him after everything, and that thought in itself made her anxious. It would be easy to say, let's give it another go, but she knows in her heart she would never survive another season like the last few months. She may still love him, but her self preservation had kicked into gear and she just wasn't willing to go down that road.

******************************

JJ and Penelope had come early as promised and stopped at the door as their friend consumed by her thoughts stared at the man they knew she still loved with all her heart. How they wished there were some way that they could fix everything, but they couldn't. Pen cleared her throat at the door drawing Emily's attention away from the sleeping figure beside her. Emily looked up somewhat sheepishly.

******************************

"Old habits die hard."

"There's nothing wrong with that." JJ assured her. As Pen bent down to hug Emily, JJ had placed her hand on Aaron's shoulder gently shaking him awake.

"Oh hey, good morning you guys." His eyes instinctively went to Emily as if to make sure she was okay.

"I'm still here," she said reassuring him releasing her hand from his firm grasp.

"You should go and get ready for work. Thank you for staying with me last night." Aaron knew that his leaving her room was not a suggestion but a request.

"I'll be back at lunch time." He replied determinedly. Aaron stood and looked at her for a moment, his eyes spoke a thousand words she didn't want to hear. He merely ran fingers down her face and looked directly into her eyes. Emily could swear there were jumping beans inside her stomach and she wished they would stop. She merely nodded and watched as he left with his bag.

"Hmm, well that wasn't at all awkward." Pen stated under her breath, earning a smile from JJ.

"Carrie okay this morning?" she asked ignoring the moment that just transpired.

"Yeah, JJ came early with Reid and we had breakfast together to make sure she wasn't all freaked out and she seemed fine. Reid's taking her to school and Dave's picking her up this afternoon to take her here. She'll be here at 3 with homework, and Reid and JJ are going to take her home to their place tonight."

"Thanks for taking such good care of her."

"Nothing to it, we love that little girl almost as much as you do." JJ assured her.

"And I appreciate that more than I can possibly express."

******************************

As promised Agent Hotchner arrived at noon with lunch on hand, he had brought her favourite which unfortunately for him as of her pregnancy she could not eat.

"Thank you anyway." Emily said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good, tired. I don't know how I'm supposed to spend the next three months not doing anything, this is going to drive me insane."

"I can have files sent to you to do if you like?" he offered teasingly.

"Tempting Agent Hotchner, but you forget I no longer fall under your jurisdiction." As the words came out of her mouth, she wanted to reel them back in knowing they weren't ready to joke about that just yet.

"About that," he began

"Aaron, it wasn't just you. I would have eventually had to go on maternity leave anyway. I just sped up the inevitable." She was being kind and he knew it.

"After I left Gideon's all I wanted to do was drive to your place and take it all back but I had Jack so I was going to talk to you the following morning, and then I saw your notification of transfer and I just knew there was no more going back. That I had made my bed, and I had to lie in it. I had no right to keep screwing with you life and that wasn't fair, so I thought I could go on without you, swallow my pride and just let you go but as more time passed, the more I knew I couldn't live without you. I am so sorry Em. I'm sorry I didn't fight for us the way I know I should have. I'm sorry that I made Carrie a factor in my fear to be all in. I see you with her, and I can't imagine her having a better life. You made the right decision, and she is meant to be yours and I am so sorry that it seems as though it was a choice between us. You would never have put me in that position with Jack, and I have no right to have put you in that position. I did this all wrong Em, so wrong that I don't know how to fix it."

"Did you think that maybe it's not meant to be fixed, that this is where we may be supposed to be?" she asked quietly,

"I don't believe that any more than you may want to."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't change anything."

******************************

Aaron knew better than to press matters, he knew she wasn't ready to hear it just yet, but he was willing to wait as long as it took. They sat in companionable semi silence watching some random soap on TV. Just as he was ready to go Pen and JJ walked in also with food on hand.

"Thanks for coming Aaron." Emily said sincerely,

"I'll see you later on today." He replied with a smile. It was enough that she let him stay with her, and was confident that eventually they would get back on track.

******************************

"So after a lot of begging, I get to go home tomorrow morning." Emily announced before they could interrogate her about Aaron.

"That's great hon. We thought we'd move you to the downstairs guestroom, you shouldn't really be going up and down those stairs."

"I didn't even think about that. That would probably be best."

"Well while Carrie's here with you, Pen and I can head to your place and move your stuff downstairs. Was there anything in particular you wanted for us to bring downstairs?"

"Just my clothes and toiletries really, my lap top."

"Done deal!"

"Have I thanked you both again for being the best friends a girl could have."

"Don't worry your list is long and we intend to collect. As payback we are so going to spoil that child, and continue to spoil the other kid." Pen said mischieviously.

"Like I could ever stop you two anyway." Emily replied rolling her eyes knowing full well that Carrie is already spoilt by them, by all of them including the boys, who bent over backwards to cater to her needs, though in all honesty Carrie was so low maintenance that it was easy to spoil her. Rossi and Gideon had started teaching her how to fish and drive Gideon's boat. She and Reid had their own Geek Speak, and the girls just doted on her and were available to her every need. Carrie knew just how lucky she was and she never took it for granted.

******************************

"Hey Em, how are you feeling?" Carrie greeted dropping her bag in the corner of the room before walking over to Emily giving her a hug hello.

"Hey Sweetheart, how was your day?"

"Good, busy. I'm officially on the paper, and I have my first article due next week."

"That's great Kid, what are you writing about?"

"I have to interview the Coach of the football team as an interest piece."

"You? Football?" Emily said with a smirk knowing how much Carrie hated football.

"Well, he's also the basketball coach which makes me feel better." Carrie replied smiling. As per usual Carrie talked a mile a minute filling her in on her day, and asking for her opinion on several things. Hotch could hear them laughing as he got out of the lift, it was nice to hear her laugh again, how it had been awhile since he had seen a real smile from her, with the exception of when she was Carrie. It was only then he noticed that she was completely free of walls and reservations.

******************************

"Hi," he said from the doorway. Carrie looked up not hearing his approach.

"Hey. How's Jack feeling?" Emily asked finding a neutral topic.

"Better, I've just seen him. He's pretty out of it and sleeping it off. He sends his love, to both of you." He added looking at Carrie who was watching him cautiously.

"I'm glad he's doing better. Give him a hug from us."

"I might get a snack from downstairs if that's okay?" Carrie said uncomfortably,

"Sure hon. I'll be okay." Emily assured the young girl who was obviously conflicted in leaving her alone with the man who had hurt her. Carrie glanced up to meet Hotch's eyes wearily before reluctantly leaving the hospital room.

"She's protective." Emily explained catching the 'Don't you hurt her' glance she threw Hotch before walking out the door.

"She has every right to be." Hotch understood Carrie's hesitancy around him, and knew that he owed her an apology. Emily nodded acknowledging that he was taking responsibility.

"I hear from the girls that they're springing you out of here tomorrow morning."

"That they are. They're rearranging my house as we speak."

"They've roped the boys into it too. Pen apparently asked Rossi and Morgan to dismantle your bed to set it up in the guest room. The girls figured you would be more comfortable on your big bed as opposed to the small one in the guest room." Emily laughed,

"They're good!" Emily was amazed.

******************************

"Thanks for coming to help hon, my hero." Penelope said wrapping her arms around Derek's middle.

"Not like you guys would ever take no for an answer." He muttered. Penelope looked up at him knowing he'd been off for the last couple of days. She took his hand and excused them both. Derek sighed knowing a talk was coming, she waited till they were outside and the door was closed.

"I know you're getting impatient with me, and I'm sorry okay. I am, but it's just been bad timing."

"There's never a good time with you Pen, it makes me wonder if you really want to or you were just humouring me."

"Wow, I guess I deserve that. Baby, I love you. I would marry you this second, right here right now, let's go, but I want a wedding. I want the whole world to know that Derek Morgan asked me to marry him, and that beyond my wildest dreams I never thought I would end up marrying my best friend who also happens to be the man of my dreams. I have put it off for so long announcing yes because of Em, but also because a part of me is scared to say all that out loud and jinx myself. You're all I've ever wanted and all I could ever ask for. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I had changed my mind, or didn't want this. I really do." Penelope unclasped the chain around her neck and released the ring that it held. Slipping it on her finger, she grinned at him and held up her hand.

"I really do!" she repeated. Derek, speechless that she was finally ready to announce it simply took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"You scared me woman!" he admitted softly in her ear. Penelope pulled away a fraction to look at him and took his face with both hands.

"I'm ready! We're going to do this." She promised placing her lips against his.

******************************

"Oi lovebirds. We still have plenty to do, get in here." Rossi yelled playfully as he opened the door. They both grinned at him sheepishly,

"I want to tell JJ and Em first okay? You mind if we sneak out of here to do it?"

"Go on ahead. I'll tell the boys."

"You got yourself a deal hot stuff!" She kissed him again before entering the house like a tornado yelling for JJ.

"JAYJE. I NEED YOU NOW! WE HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT I NEED TO DO NOW. LET"S MOTOR!"


	23. The Ball is at least Rolling

"Just tell me what it is?" JJ insisted as she drove.

"No, and you'll understand why I promise." Pen literally jumped out of the SUV when it had barely stopped. Amused JJ followed her crazy friend to Emily's room.

"Hey Hotch, you mind if I talk to my girls alone for a moment?" Pen asked as Emily raised an eyebrow at JJ who merely shrugged.

"Sure Garcia, I'll be right outside." Hotch said slipping out of the room closing the door behind him.

****************************

Carrie had just walked up as he closed the door.

"Women's business apparently." He explained as she nodded somewhat uncomfortably. Carrie sat down, and looked somewhat alarmed when he sat beside her.

"Carrie, I owe you an apology."

"What for?" she asked not looking at him.

"I think I may have given you the impression that Emily had to make a choice between you and me and that she chose you. Since then you've been at the other end holding her hand as you watched the after effects. I will never fully be able to explain of apologise for that, you'll never know how sorry I am, but it was never about you. It was about me."

"She still loves you, and for what it's worth I see that you love her. But I don't want you to hurt her again. She's all I've got, I know I have the others too and I am grateful, but she's all I have."

"I can't promise you that we will never have disagreements and that I will inevitably end up hurting her to some degree, but I have no intention of ever leaving her side again. No matter what! I want you to know that I'm here if you need me. I know you have the others, but think of me as another person who cares about you and looking out for you okay."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

****************************

Meanwhile…

"What? What?" Emily asked laughing as Penelope jumped up and down excitedly.

"As my best friends in the whole wide world, I wanted you to be the first to know that, I'm ENGAGED." Penelope said sticking her left hand out to show them her ring. Emily and JJ looked at each other and all at the same time the three of them squealed.

Hotch and Carrie looked at each other and at the door jumping to their feet.

JJ threw her arms around Penelope and hugged her tightly, then they both threw their arms around Emily.

"Oh Pen, I'm so happy for you." JJ said tearfully.

"When did he ask and how? Details!" Emily demanded wiping her own cheeks of the tears that fell.

"He asked me a few months ago, in bed. It was very casual and it was just right." Pen smiled in recollection.

****************************

"What happened?" Carrie said throwing the door open, as she and Hotch entered.

"Well Princess, Derek and I were wondering if you would like to be a bridesmaid at our wedding." Carrie's jaw dropped as she looked from Pen to Emily to JJ and back to Pen again.

"Really? You're getting married?" she asked excitedly throwing her arms around Penelope and the jumping up and down in circles began again. Hotch watched in obvious amusement, happy for their friends.

"Congratulations Pen." He said dropping a kiss to his cheek.

"Derek's telling the boys now, I guess I may have ruined it for you. I'm sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, as excited as he was, your delivery was better."

"He told you!" she said accusingly.

"When he got the ring, before he proposed. I knew it was only a matter of time. I didn't think it would take this long." He explained, while Pen nodded suspiciously.

"Seeing is as this is clearly a girl thing, I might join the men. We'll be back with dinner. See you ladies later." Aaron said bailing before further interrogation.

"Hey Hotch, can I come?" Carrie asked, earning a curious glance from the three ladies, knowing Hotch wasn't exactly her favourite person in the world.

"Sure Kid," he replied with a smile. She was making a conscious effort meeting him half way.

"I just thought you ladies could do your thing, and I can get a head start on my article before dinner. I was hoping to pick Derek's brain on the whole football thing so I look somewhat interested when I do this interview."

"We're not throwing you out Princess, we want you to party with us." Penelope assured her.

"I know, but this is a three of you thing. I'll celebrate with you guys later." Carrie promised giving them all a hug before following Hotch out the door.

"She's sweet."

"She's also making an effort with him." Emily observed.

"Looks like the truce flag is up." Pen agreed.

"Hang on, he proposed months ago and you're only telling us now?" Emily declared getting back to the point.

"Wow, your reaction time sucks!" Pen teased, receiving a stern glare.

"It was the day after your conversation with Aaron."

"Oh Pen, I appreciate what you did but you didn't need to do that. I would have been happy for you regardless."

"I know, I just didn't want to scream it from the rooftops right then and there, it didn't seem right. That and I guess I wanted him to have some time with it. I wanted to make sure he was doing it for all the right reasons."

"Are there any other reasons?" JJ asked suspiciously,

"Not that girlfriend. We were both upset about the whole Hotch and Em thing, and we were talking and the question just popped out. It was a beautiful moment, and I will cherish it always, but I guess I wanted him to make sure he was ready and not acting on grief alone. I know stupid right, but welcome to my head."

"That's silly, he's been wanting to put a ring on your finger the moment he realised it was you. You're the one that's been running." Emily said gently.

"I know. We talked about it today after he chucked the biggest tantrum this afternoon. He thought I had changed my mind."

"Is that why she's been storming around for days?" JJ asked smiling.

"That would be the reason. I didn't even figure it out till I cornered him today. So not the profiler in the relationship,"

"You hold yourself pretty well Pen, sometimes better than us profilers." Em pointed out.

"So, how do we celebrate?" JJ asked, before any of them could come up with an answer there was a knock on the door,

"Penelope Garcia?" the lady holding a box in her hands asked.

"That's me."

"I have a delivery for you." Curiously Penelope signed for it and opened the box and began laughing, as she read the card that came with it out loud.

"Baby Girl, seeing as you guys are a little restricted, I thought I would send celebratory cupcakes to enable you girls to celebrate till you can do it your way! Love you! D"

"Aww, he's a keeper Pen." Emily stated unnecessarily.

"Boy sure works fast." JJ complimented as she took the box from Penelope to place it on the table to unpack from the box. It was a tier of cupcakes all different colours and designs.

"It's too pretty to eat."

"Mr Morgan has also asked me to take a picture of your three." The lovely delivery lady said with a smile. Penelope rolled her eyes and dug through her bag to find her digital camera as the lady took several pictures of them with the cake, eating the cake and smearing the icing on each other's faces like a bunch of teenage girls.

Penelope thanked the lady who's name was Di and attempted to tip her when she refused.

"Mr Morgan took care of it. Have a nice day." She said with a wave before exiting out the door.

"Can I just say I am very impressed with one Derek Morgan right now," JJ said out loud.

"I can't believe we took photos while I'm stuck in my pyjamas!" Emily moaned.

"Would you stop, you look beautiful regardless what you're wearing and where you are. It's your gift. Deal with it!" Penelope replied handing Emily another cupcake.

"Are you trying to shut me up by continually shoving cupcakes in my face?"

"Not intentionally, but whatever works hey Jayje?"

****************************

The three of them spent the next couple of hours discussing wedding plans. By the time the boys came with Carrie in tow they had moved on to general topics.

"Congratulations!" Spencer said walking up to Garcia and giving her a hug.

"Thanks my baby genius."

"It's good to see you've made an honest man out of Morgan Pen." Rossi teased as he hugged her.

"Sadly, I was the slow one on the uptake." She admitted winking at Derek, who beamed happily at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for the cupcakes. I would love to say we saved you guys some, but we only succeeded in saving some for Carrie."

"That's okay, we're going out tonight and it's Morgan's shout." Rossi said slapping Morgan on the back.

"The best news is, Hotch has sprung you earlier which means you get to go home tonight." Carrie said excitedly. Emily looked at Hotch questioningly who nodded.

"Under strict supervision and a promise that you are never to be left alone."

"Well it's not like I've been alone ever since I got in here." She replied dryly but appreciatively.

"Dinner's ready and waiting at home. Rossi cooked." Morgan informed them.

"Well, let's get out of here. I'm starving." Emily stated excitedly.

****************************

Within half an hour they were back at Em's place gathered in her lounge room. Emily was on the recliner, while Carrie sat on the arm of the chair beside her. After dinner the boys excused themselves and the girls declared slumber party, taking out all of the necessities. When Hotch came back a couple of hours later to check on Emily, she had fallen asleep. Effortlessly he gathered her in his arms and lifted her out of the chair and tucked her into her bed. He brought the blanket up to her chin as she snuggled to get comfortable. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly and kissed her temple.

"Thank you," she murmured before falling into a deep slumber.

****************************

"I can stay with her tonight. Pen, you should go home to Morgan, it's a special night for you guys. I can hold the fort."

"You sure?"

"Of course, unless it would make you feel uncomfortable Carrie." He turned to the young girl who shook her head.

"No no. We're good." She answered.

"Well we'll help clear this up and then we'll go pick up our respective partners." JJ said getting up helping Carrie clear up.

"Just so you guys know. I've applied for personal leave for a couple of weeks, just to help out as she gets used to her new predicament. Rossi will be covering for me in my absence."

"Good luck with telling her that." JJ challenged,

"I figured I won't say anything till she notices."

"Hmm, like she said Good luck with that." Pen reiterated before turning to Carrie to say goodbye.

****************************

"Get some rest honey. Call if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

"Bye chicky. We'll see you tomorrow." JJ said as she hugged her goodbye.

****************************

"Uh excuse me handsome. Can I ask you to dance?"

"I would love to Ma'am but I don't know if my fiancé would approve." Derek said turning around at the voice who whispered in his ear.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Penelope said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him to the dance floor.

"Hey Baby! Hotch is on duty tonight. He thought we should spend the night together."

"Bless that Man." Morgan said looking up at the heavens grinning. Penelope laughed as she pulled him closer. Morgan's arms tightened around her as he whispered in her ear,

"What do you say we take this party home?"

"I say, you're on."

****************************

Morgan took Penelope's hand as he led her to their friends to say goodbye. JJ leapt off Reid's lap to hug her friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pen. Congratulations!"

"Thanks hon."

****************************

Aaron got himself situated on the couch in the guest room, he had picked up a few things from his house as he wasn't sure where Emily had stored his belongings that he had left there and he didn't feel right rummaging through her room looking for them. Aaron was working on a couple of files when her dreams began. He rushed over to her and took her in his arms holding her close and whispering in her ear, Emily suddenly conscious of her surroundings realised where she was and who was holding her. He felt her stiffen in his arms and knew she was awake and fully conscious of what was happening. Emily felt somewhat violated that he had seen her so exposed. It was hard enough with the girls, and especially Carrie, but not him. Not when he was the reason. She closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep, not wanting to acknowledge that he had seen and heard her screams. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she slay in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry."

"I know, for what it's worth I know." She said quietly.


	24. Uncertainties

For the weeks that followed Aaron remained close, more often than not he was the one who stayed with her. She fought him on taking time off for her but lost the battle. Eventually she gave in with a huff. She remained guarded with him but she knew that he was breaking down her resolve. Their friends watched them from a far, there if they were needed.

It was almost second nature for Carrie to get home and Hotch would be in the kitchen waiting for her ready to hear about her day while Emily napped. After spending so much time with him, she grew to like him. He spent most of his time at their place that he could pass as though he was living there. He brought Jack when he had him and the bond between Carrie and Jack was strengthened. Carrie missed her brother and though Jack could never replace him, she loved him the same way.

By the 7th month Emily had ballooned, much to her dismay. She was still on maximum rest which drove her insane. The only time she could go any where was when she visited the Doctor for her check up.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to Derek Morgan." Pen said out loud as she lay beside Emily on the bed one Friday night.

"Why?" JJ asked from where she lay on the other side of Emily.

"I just never pictured it in my wildest dreams."

"Pen, he's lucky to have you."

"I know and I'm lucky to have him. I just can't wait." Emily and JJ exchanged a smile and looked at their friend.

"From what Hotch says Morgan's been exactly the same."

"Not long to go." Pen had planned the wedding for after the baby was born so that Emily and JJ could be her Matron and Maid of Honour.

"How are you and Hotch going Em?" Pen asked.

"Good, we're getting there. He's bound and deternined to stick around regardless how obnoxious I am. The more obnoxious I am the more amused he gets. It's driving me nuts but he knows he's breaking me. We talk, argue, talk. We're getting there. I know he wants more but he knows I can't right now, but we're getting there."

"Take your time hon, that man isn't going anywhere! Trust me!" Pen said patting Emily's hand.

"Deep inside me I know that, a small part of me is fighting it... But as I said we'll get there eventually. I love him. I really do. One day it'll be enough."

"So what's bugging you?" Pen asked JJ as she drove her home the following morning. JJ had been a little off all night

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Jayve, we've been friends for way too long for me to take that as an answer. Something's up with you. What is it?" JJ sighed and looked straight ahead,

"I want to have kids, and Spence is scared to have kids."

"Because of the schizophrenia thing?"

"Yeah, he's scared that our child will get what his Mom had and it's been a sore point in the household for a couple of weeks now. "

"Why didn't you say something sooner Jayje, this must be driving you nuts."

"Well I didn't want to add to Em's issues and kill your buzz, you should be excited about your wedding, and I knew you'd worry about me instead."

"Oh Hon, we don't work like that and you know it. As for Reid, he has every reason to be scared, but are there not tests he can take to determine how high the risks are? Are you ready for the possibility that it may be too high of a risk, are you open to the alternatives if that is the case?"

"Yes, and I told him that, but you know how he is with self flagellations. He thinks I'm getting the raw end of the deal that he's less of a man because I can't carry his child, but Pen I seriously don't care. I just want a family with him. I'm ready for a family. He's so wrapped up in his guilt that he can't look at me in the eye." JJ trying to choke back the tears, Pen pulled the car over and parked the car. She placed a hand over JJ's,

"Honey, it's okay you'll sort it out, I promise. Reid loves you, he just needs some time to sort it out in his head. He processes differently, be patient. You'll work it out."

"Thought I'd find you here," Reid looked up I surprise.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" Penelope sat down beside him.

"I know the three girls stick together and we're in each other's world, but you forget, we're friends too. I may not be a profiler but I know when you're feeling a little lost, you seek for what brings you comfort, and your comfort comes from books. Books you grew up reading and being read to you. It seems too simple to be able to find you at the largest literary library in all of Virginia." Reid smiled at Penelope's deducement.

"No one else has ever found me."

"Bull, they can find you in a heartbeat. They just respect your boundaries, while I, well I'm me." Reid had to chuckle at her reply.

"So, you want to talk?"

"If I said no would you take that as an answer?" he asked sweetly.

"You forget who you're talking to boy genius!"

"I'm scared Pen. I don't want our child to end up like my Mother, heck half the time I'm scared that I'm going to turn out like my mother, I can't bring a child into the world with that kind of gamble. I won't!"

"Sugar, JJ just wants a family with you. She doesn't care how you have kids. You're what's important to her."

"She deserves to have her own kids."

"You know for someone with really high IQ you're being incredibly stupid. You know deep down that doesn't matter to her. If you're that worried about it get tests down to assess how big the risk is and take it from there. Don't internalise everything and shut out the one person who can help you sort it out in your head. The one opinion that should matter. Listen to what she has to say and hear what she''s trying to tell you. Tell her that you're more scared about being like your Mom and not being the father you dream to be than not being able to handle a kid with schizophrenia." Reid looked at Garcia,

"I know what scares you hon, be honest with your wife and tell her that. She deserves to know and from there you can work it out together."

Garcia stood up, dropped a kiss on his head and ruffled his hair. Just as she was about to walk away Reid grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." He said so sincerely that Pen wanted to hug him. He was like a little brother to her, and he looked up to her like an older sister. She was the one he opened up to when it came to the mother related issues. He valued her opinion and her input in his life, and it meant a great deal to him that she was looking out for both him and his wife.

"You're welcome Sweet Cheeks."

"Hey Baby, you're home late. Did I get the times wrong?" Derek asked as Penelope walked into her front door to find Derek on her couch channel surfing. Penelope dropped on the seat beside him greeting him with a kiss,

"Sorry hon, I had to run an unexpected errand and that took longer than I thought. Sorry, have you been waiting long?" she asked.

"No no, I figured something must have come up. How was your grown up slumber party?"

"You know when you say it like that there's an implied dig in there." Pen said with a playful pout. Derek laughed draping an arm across her shoulders pulling her to him, bringing his lips to her temple.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just needed to have a chat to a friend."

"If it's the same friend that I chatted to last night about children, I'm glad. If he's going to listen to anyone, it's you."

"Aww Baby you're so biased!" she smiled up at him and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"So when do you want to start having kids?" she asked. Derek turned his head to look at her and grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You think we're ready?"

"We can do anything, as long as we're together." She loved that his eyes sparkled from excitement. She trailed her finger along his face tracing his features.

"Sometimes, I am just overwhelmed with how much I love you." She whispered looking straight into his soul as she opened hers to him. Morgan brought his lips to hers, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Woman, my love for you is beyond words," he declared resting his forehead against hers.

"Carrie, seriously I will be okay. Stay at Julia's tonight. You girls have fun."

"But I don't want to leave you here alone. Jack's staying at Aaron's tonight so I know he won't be home." Emily tried to ignore the fact that Carrie referred to their home as Aaron's home.

"Honey, I'll be okay. I won't over exert myself. You're only down the road, if I really need you, I will call you. I promise."

"I don't know," Carrie said hesitantly.

"Go, please. You do so much for me as it is, don't think I don't realise how much you turn down socially because you're scared to leave me alone."

"I don't mind,"

"I know that and I appreciate that, but I'm not going to break honey. I will be right here when you get back. I promise. You can call me to check on me if you want." Emily bargained knowing she wasn't winning any ground.

"Okay, but I will call you. A lot!" Carrie emphasized. Emily smiled at her affectionately,

"I'm good with that."

When Spencer arrived home JJ was on the couch reading through files. She tried to watch TV after getting home to no avail. Finally she gave up and tried to sift through her work file looking for their next case. Wordlessly he sat beside her and draped an arm across her shoulders pulling her to him.

"I'm scared that I'm going to turn out like her, I don't want our child to have to endure me." He confessed.

"Oh honey, I know you're scared. You have every right to be. But Spence, you're not your mother. At the end of the day, you loved her wholeheartedly for who she is. I'm sure it was difficult, but you were loved Spence. I know that same love lives in you. What she has can be managed, if it's the road we end up with, I'm okay with that. Will it be hard, I'm sure it will be, but I don't care. We can make it work. I just want a family with you. Anything else that comes our way, we can deal with…together."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Spence, if shoe were on the other foot, are you saying you wouldn't want to have kids with me?"

"Of course not."

"Then stop asking questions that you know the answers to."

"Okay, so we'll look into the kids thing."

"Yeah?" JJ looked up at him expectantly. Reid dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes." JJ smiled and snuggled to his chest as his arms tightened around her.

"We good?"

"Yeah Spence, we're good."

_**It's a little short…. Things are hectic here at the moment… work is back to full swing so I can't get away with working on chapters in between cases. Hehe! I keep meaning to write more about JJ and Spencer but somehow I always divert to Morgan and Pen and Hotch and Em… apologies to the JJ & Reid fans… I'm trying! =) **_


	25. introducing

With Emily's due date days away everyone around her began to panic, refusing to leave her alone for even a moment, and she was ready to crack from cabin fever. For months she had been stuck at home and all she wanted to do was get out of the house, for other reasons aside from going to her regular check ups. The girls had sprung her a few times, and Aaron had driven her to Gideon's to stay with him for a change of atmosphere, but she craved the return of her independence, and they all could see it. For the most part she was gracious about it, and had not complained, but the strain was starting to show as her mood dropped dramatically.

*****************************

"Jack, honey, can you get your Daddy for me?" Emily asked as he played quietly beside her. Jack nodded and skipped out of the room to get his father.

"Em you okay?" panic written in his eyes, though he had been through this before with Hayley, somehow it felt different with Em.

"I'm in labour. My contractions are ten minutes apart." She answered calmly.

"What!!! Why didn't you say something earlier?" he demanded rushing over to her, helping her off the recliner.

"Aaron, calm down. We've got plenty of time. My bag's at the door. Don't forget to bring something a bag for Jack, snacks and stuff to keep him occupied. I'll meet you at the door." Aaron watched her in complete amazement as she left the room not at all fussed. She smiled as she could hear him run around grabbing what he could get his hands on calling out to Jack. Emily pulled her phone out,

*****************************

"Aunt Pen you better put your shoes on, because little slugger her is ready to come out." Emily said in a sing song voice. Emily pulled the phone away from her ear laughing as Penelope squealed with excitement.

"Is Aaron there to take you or do you need us to pick you up?"

"No, Aaron is here. I'll meet you guys at the hospital. Tell Derek he may need to keep Aaron upright at this stage."

"Hey I heard that…" Aaron said coming down the stairs Jack and his back pack in his arms.

"Okay, we're leaving Pen. See you soon. I still need to call Jayje."

"Ok hon, see you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too."

*****************************

"Hey Jayje, you tell Uncle Reid that he needs to drive Aunty JJ to the hospital because Mommy's ready to have the baby."

"OH MY GOD! Are you okay? Do you need me to go there?"

"I'm fine Jayje. Aaron's he's herding us out of the house as we speak. I'll see you at the hospital."

"How in the heck are you so calm?"

"I just am, now go. I may need to give Aaron oxygen soon if I don't get in the car." JJ laughed,

"Alright Crazy, see you soon. Love you Em."

"Love you too hon." Aaron who was at the point of exasperation was trying to help her into the car as Jack buckled himself in happily at the back. As Em settled into the front seat he felt her stiffen, her eyes widened.

"You okay?" he asked tenderly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, just another contraction," Emily replied meeting his gaze, she knew he loved her, completely, the last few months had certainly proved that, yet she couldn't quite give into it just yet, not for the want to make him suffer, but for pure self preservation, and Aaron knew that.

*****************************

"Did you want to call Carrie or would you like me to?" Em winced from obvious discomfort.

"I say we let Jack do it," She suggested as she pressed Carrie's speed dial number,

"Honey, you tell Carrie Emmy is having her baby and to meet us at the hospital," Em said handing the phone to Jack, while Aaron made his way to the drivers seat.

"Carrie, Emmy's having baby. Come to hospital quick!" Em smiled and took the phone back,

"You ready for the latest addition to our family?"

"Oh my gosh yes! I will be there as soon as I can. I'll get Julia's Mom to drop me off."

"Sure hon, see you soon. Love you kid."

"Love you too Mom." Emily's eyes brimmed with tears as she put her phone back in her bag.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" Aaron asked worriedly.

"She called me Mom." Aaron smiled and brought her hand to his lips.

*****************************

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Aunt Penelope, Aunt JJ, Uncle Morgan, Uncle Reid, Uncle Dave and Uncle Gideon and Uncle Chris were ready and waiting.

"Geez Hotch, what'd you do drive like a Gramma to get here?" Morgan teased.

"Hey, I had precious cargo." Hotch replied defensively. Emily smirked in amusement.

Penelope and JJ had been her Lamas partner, and she had wanted them both to be in the delivery room with her. Just as she was to be rolled into the delivery room she looked at Hotch,

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes,"

"Let's go. You guys look out for Carrie, she's on her way." She said to the boys remaining who were keeping Jack entertained who nodded.

"Jack honey," Jack looked up and ran over to Emily and threw his arms around her neck as she hugged him,

"You take care of Carrie okay, and when I see you again I'll be holding your little brother or little sister." Jack nodded.

"Love you Emmy."

"Love you too buddy."

*****************************

Just as they rolled her in, Emily's contractions were literally a couple of minutes apart, yet she remained somewhat serene and unfussed. JJ and Pen continually exchanged perplexed look amazed at how calm Emily was being. Hotch placed himself behind Emily, allowing her to lean against on the bed, while Pen and JJ held a hand each spurring her on at each contraction.

*****************************

"Alright Ms Prentiss, a couple of more pushes and you can hold your baby." Emily nodded anxious to hold her baby. A couple of pushes later a wail filled the room,

"Congratulations Ms Prentiss, you have a beautiful baby daughter." Hotch's eyes began to fill with tears as the doctor held her up for them to see.

"Sweetheart, she's beautiful. Just like her mother."

"She's perfect." Emily whispered in complete awe. Aaron brought his lips to her neck.

"God I love you."

*****************************

All four of them were crying as the doctor handed Emily the baby.

"Hey princess, I'm your Mommy. This guy behind me who's blubbering, is your Daddy. We love you very much. These two ladies here Princess, they're your Aunt Pen and Aunt Jayje, they're so going to spoil you rotten. When you think I'm being mean, they'll be there to back you up. Now outside you have all your Uncles excited to see you. Uncle Morgan, Uncle Reid, Uncle Gideon, Uncle Dave and Uncle Chris, they all can't wait to meet you. You have your big brother Jack waiting outside for you too and he's like a jumping jelly bean anxious to give you a big hug." Hotch smiled as she got her ready to meet her big brother,

"And then you have your big sister Carrie who's going to take such good care of you. She's the one who sings to you all the time. She loves you so much and she's going to spoil you!" After the initial introductions the nurses had taken Baby Hotchner to be cleaned up. Aunt Penny and Aunt JJ hovered over Mommy,

"You did good Em: Pen said giving her hand a squeeze.

Emily smiled tiredly feeling the energy drain from her body quickly. Hotch knew that she was falling asleep, and continued to caress her cheek till she was asleep.

*****************************

Pen and JJ happily emerged from the double doors, grinning widely as they both said,

"It's a girl!" Carrie squealed in excitement throwing her arms around both girls.

"She's just fallen asleep, and being cleaned up. Hotch is in there with her, and he'll come and get us when she's ready."

*****************************

Half an hour later Hotch came out to herd them into the room in bunches to not draw attention to the amount of people in Emiily's room. When they had all gathered around her bed, Emily looked up holding the baby in her arms,

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Margaret Isabelle Annette Prentiss Hotchner…"

"Wow!" JJ, Penelope and Carrie gasped.

"Really?" Carrie asked, while the boys looked confused.

"Margaret is Penelope's middle name, Isabelle is Jayje's and Annette is Carrie's, which is also her Mom's name. I thought we could call her Mia."

"Honey, that's beautiful," Pen said as the tears began again.

'Thank you." Carrie said throwing her arms around both Mia and Emily. Emily handed Mia to Carrie gently,

"Why don't you introduce your little sister to Jack,"

*****************************

_**Hey guys, the next chapter should be the last one. Thanks for reading….**_


	26. and they all lived happily ever after

"Wake up sleeping beauty, your prince awaits…" Emily gently coaxed Penelope out of her pleasant slumber. The night before they had a very tame hen's night, With Carrie and Mia in tow, they were quite limited in what they could do, and none of them minded, least of all Penelope who loved and adored her God daughter to bits. A few minutes later Carrie and JJ bounced on her bed successfully waking her up.

"Monsters, the both of you!" Penelope declared laughing sitting up and leaning against her headboard. A knock on the door temporarily silenced them. Emily jumped to her feet while JJ and Carrie were ready to hold Penelope down if they needed to.

"You guys are hilarious, what do you think I'm going to do run to the door and elope? How do you even know its Morgan?" Pen said protested.

"Because we know Uncle Derek, we know he would be dying to see you seeing as he wasn't able to be with you last night." Carrie answered sweetly.

"Becoming more and more like that other mother of yours," Pen muttered beneath her breath, earning a giggle from Carrie.

*********************************************

"You so are delirious if you think I'm going to let you see her." Emily said with a smile as she opened the door not bothering to look through the peep hole.

"Even he's not that silly." Hotch answered chuckling.

"Oh hey! Sorry,"

"Don't be, it took some convincing but I managed to pry him off my legs before I left. I come bearing breakfast courtesy of the hubby to be."

"Which I'm sure was the ploy to get through the door…"

"Well, you can't blame the guy for trying. You guys did banish him early yesterday." Hotch replied, as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

*********************************************

Emily had thawed out upon Mia's birth, though she was still a little guarded with him, everything was almost back to normal. She talked to him openly again, especially about the kids, and her fears. What he didn't know is that she had heard him that day at the hospital, when he thought she was asleep,

*********************************************

"I love you Em, heart and soul, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise our kids together, the three we have now and however many more God is going to bless us with. I would do anything to have that back. You are the most important person in my life, and I don't even want to imagine what it would be like to live life without you. I know you've heard all this before, and I know what I did makes you doubt each word I am saying, and I am sorry I broke your trust in me. I am sorry I broke us. I was a fool. I was a coward, and you had to be brave for the both of us, and I am sorry I let you go through this alone. If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat, no matter what the cost. One day I hope you'll let me you all this and believe in it. It kills me to see the distrust in your eyes no matter how hard you try to hide it. I'm going to do everything I can Em to get us back to where we were. I love you Em. I really do." Emily had stirred but remained seemingly asleep as he wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. Whether it was hormones or not, Emily's heart went out to him and wanted to absolve him from his purgatory, but before she could, she felt him press his lips against her temple and tell her that he would grab the others.

*********************************************

Without a shadow of doubt, she loved him too, and wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. She vowed then and there that she would try harder, and little by little her distrust for him dissolved. He had long since moved into her guest room, somewhat unofficially. She was back in her room with Mia's room adjoining her room. They had divided the room to make a room for Jack, so that when he came over he had his own space. They had become the family unit she had always dreamed of. Carrie doted on both Jack and Mia, and both adored and worshipped her in return.

*********************************************

Emily and Carrie confided in each other, and Carrie appreciated the trust between them. Emily treated her more as a friend with parental boundaries, and never felt less than an equal in their household. She and Emily had discussed the possibility of her being with Aaron again, and she was touched that Emily would consider her feelings regarding the matter. She and Aaron had long since buried the hatchet, and she had grown to adore him just as he doted on her. She was openly pulling for him, which amused Emily to some degree. There were days when she felt like she was in the middle of a Parent Trap movie between Jack and Carrie's little shenanigans.

*********************************************

"Thanks for breakfast. Come on in. I'm sure Pen won't mind her boss seeing her in her Pink Cupcakes PJ's." she said ushering him in.

"I'm not her boss today, I'm the guy walking her down the aisle." Aaron reminded her.

"That you are, follow me. Pen, man with breakfast coming through." Emily called out as they approached the bedroom.

"Hey Hotch!" Pen greeted happily as he entered not at all phased that he wasn't Derek or that she was in her Pyjamas. Aaron handed the package full of pastries to Carrie and ruffled her hair affectionately as she took them with a grin. The exchange was not missed by any of them, least of all Emily. Aaron leaned to drop a kiss on Garcia's head.

"You're beautiful." He said genuinely, somewhat radiating with pride that he will have the honour of walking her down the aisle.

"Aww thanks Hotch."

"Well, I better go. I just wanted to drop those off, tell you that Morgan loves you and is beside himself till you walk down that aisle, and that I will be here with the car to pick you girls up in a few hours."

"You tell him that I will see him there, and I love him too." Pen replied.

"I will do. See you later ladies. I'm going to give my daughters a hug and I'll let myself out."

*********************************************

The three women watched as he walked out of Pen's bedroom.

"Did he just say?" JJ began,

"Yep he did. Good man!" Pen confirmed looking right at Emily.

"Subtle like a brick you are Penelope Garcia Morgan…"

"I like the sound of that, Penelope Morgan." Pen said suddenly lost in her own thoughts earning a pillow in the face from JJ.

"Hey!" Pen protested.

"Permission to tell you something…" Emily and Penelope look at each other curiously before answering,

"Permission granted."

"I'm pregnant." JJ said hesitantly, Emily and Penelope looked at each other once more before squealing and throwing their arms around JJ as the three of them jumped up and down with excitement.

*********************************************

Aaron looked at Carrie as he held Mia in his arms.

"I guess she's finally told them she's pregnant." Carrie looked at him in surprise, at the fact that JJ was pregnant and that he knew before the girls did.

"You forget, I know all things." Carrie grinned. He handed her Mia and dropped a kiss on her head before letting himself out.

*********************************************

"We went to the Doctor yesterday which is why I was late. He confirmed it. I've just passed my first trimester."

"Oh honey, we're so happy for you." Pen said knowing how much JJ wanted to have kids.

"Reid's been great too, he's so excited." At that point Penelope started laughing making both of her friends look at her strangely.

"I haven't told Morgan yet, so he could potentially kill me for this, but I'm pregnant, apparently from the ultrasound yesterday with twins. I was going to tell him tonight as my wedding gift to him."

"Now that's a gift." Emily stated.

"Oh my God we can be pregnant together," JJ said excitedly throwing her arms around Penelope.

"That's awesome news Pen, both of you. Our babies will roughly be around the same age. How awesome is that?" Emily said wrapping her arms around both of her friends.

"No mimosa for all of us then."

"Not on our watch." Carrie declared as she walked in with Mia.

"How did you?" They asked in unison,

"I know all things…" she answered with a mischievous smile.

*********************************************

Derek's eyes never left her from the moment she entered the church, unbeknown to himself tears began to fill his eyes. She was walking towards him, and they were finally getting married. She was going to be with him forever. His heart was full and he was grateful.

*********************************************

Her gaze never drifted to anyone but him, as though the church was empty with only them there. She could see that he was crying, and if it were even possible she grew to love him more. There was no doubt in her mind, heart or soul that he was the one for her, and that he loved her completely. She knew how fortunate they both were to love each other as much as the other and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

*********************************************

"You may kiss the bride"

*********************************************

At the reception after the many speeches and toasts, Mr and Mrs Morgan graced the dance floor and shared their first dance as man and wife. As Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned in for a kiss. Resting her forehead against his, she decided it was time.

"I'm ready to give you your Wedding gift."

"Baby, you are my wedding gift. That's all I could ever want."

"What if I told you that I was pregnant with twins?" she asked looking right into his eyes as hers twinkled happily. Derek's face broke into a grin,

"Really?" he asked as Penelope nodded. Derek pulled her tightly against him and lifted her off the ground.

"I take it back then, Penelope Morgan I love you!" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Derek Morgan."

*********************************************

JJ nudged Emily as they watched Derek and Penelope on the dance floor. They could tell by the look on Derek's face that Pen had told him she was pregnant. Emily patted JJ on the knee affectionately happy that she was finally pregnant too.

*********************************************

Hotch walked up to Emily and held a hand out to her. Surprised, she smiled at him and took her hand in his allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. He pulled her as closely as humanly possible and Emily found herself relaxing into this firm embrace. She felt her defences drop for the first time in months.

"Em, sweetheart. I love you." He said looking right into her eyes.

"I know. I love you too." She admitted, earning a beaming smile from Aaron.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" Emily gasped as she watched him reach into his jacket pocket pulling out a beautiful white gold diamond engagement ring. Tears began to roll down her eyes and he got down on one knee awaiting her reply.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." She said with such certainty that even she surprised herself. They had come a long way, and nothing else mattered at that point. She loved him, and they were finally a family and that's all she could really ask for. In the months leading up to Mia's birth they had re-established their friendship, and though it took some time, she came to forgive him.

"Really?" he asked relieved.

"Of course. I love you Aaron. I want to marry you. I want to put all that behind us and just keep moving forward."

"Oh sweetheart, I want that more than you could even possibly imagine." He said covering her lips with his. They heard an eruption of clapping and yelling, which in no doubt came from the direction of their friends. Carrie and Jack ran over to them throwing their arms around both Emily and Jack.

"You okay with this?" Emily whispered in Carrie's ear as she hugged her,

"Who do you think helped pick out your ring?" she replied as Emily looked shocked.

"I told you, I know all things."

Aaron had long since asked for Carrie's blessing in asking Emily for her hand in marriage. He had included her in all the preparation and consulted her at every stage. He had taken her shopping to help pick out the ring.

*********************************************

Moments later they were joined by their friends who wanted to wish them their congratulations. Morgan and Penelope slipped away for a few minutes to talk to Fran,

"Hey Mom," Penelope said walking over to Penelope wrapping her arms around her,

"That sounds so nice to hear,"

"Well how does Grandma sound to you?" Derek asked with a grin. Fran's eyes widened,

"Don't you play your mother Derek Morgan…"

"He's not Grandma, we're having twins." Penelope whispered in her ear. Fran grinned and looked at both of them. Penelope and Derek wrapped her in their arms.

"I didn't think I could be any happier today." She said softly,

"Me either…" Derek agreed, dropping his lips to Penelope's head as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, his hand resting on her stomach.

*********************************************

Sitting around the table, Penelope, Emily and JJ exchanged an affectionate smile. So much had happened, and so much had changed, how far they had all come in the last couple of years. Their family had continued to grow, the second generation was multiplying somewhat rapidly. With Gideon permanently back in the fold, they were complete. They knew that change would be inevitable, that the BAU will never be the same again, but that wasn't such a bad thing. Their bond had certainly proved to be stronger than they had perceived and only continued to strengthen as time passed. BAU brought them together, but it was their bond that will remain to overcome whatever trials that may come their way in the days to come. They were lucky, they all knew it, and none of them took it for granted.

*********************************************

_**Hey guys, thanks so much for sticking it out and reading. Especially to those who have been reviewing. I suck at the replying to them, but I really appreciated them. You guys definitely motivated me. I hope you enjoyed it as much, as I did writing it. Hope you're all well. Be blessed always! xx**_


End file.
